En otra vida
by miriam100
Summary: Jack Frost comienza a recuperar los recuerdos de su antigua vida, incluso recuerda que tenía una amiga de la infancia. Resulta que estos dos hicieron una promesa de estar juntos pasara lo que pasara, esto no se cumplió ya que Jackson Overland murió antes de que pudieran decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro. ¿Podrán volver a reunirse?
1. El pasado de Jackson

_**CAPITULO 1**_ _ **El pasado de Jackson**_

* * *

 _ **A pesar de haber perdido todos nuestros recuerdos de nuestras vidas pasadas, el alma que tenemos es la misma.**_

 _ **Mientras nuestras almas sigan siendo una, nos seguiremos encontrando una y otra vez, por siempre.**_

 _ **Ya que esto es… inevitable**_

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Jack**

Mi nombre es Jack Frost y soy un guardián, ¿Qué cómo lo sé?, la luna me lo dijo… pero eso es algo que ya ustedes de seguro saben.

También han de saber que vencí a Pitch Black, logre tener mi primer creyente e hice un montón de nuevos amigos. Han pasado diez años desde aquel día en el que recupere mis recuerdos y desde entonces las cosas se volvieron un tanto raras.

Deje de jugar tantas bromas y comencé a preocuparme más por lo que me rodeaba, es decir, madure; mis poderes se volvieron más fuertes, no tenía ni idea de que podía controlar las hojas; y finalmente, lo más extraño, comencé a recuperar más recuerdos de mi vida como humano…

Hada me explico que todos los recuerdos no podían llegar de golpe y por eso llegaban en fragmentos, a veces ocurría cuando menos me lo esperaba pero no le tome mucha importancia al asunto… no me malentiendan, cada momento de mi otra vida fue invaluable pero la mayoría de los recuerdos que me llegaban no revelaban cosas que no supiera ya (a excepción de que me entere que mi nombre real es Jackson y no Jack, como había creído estos últimos 300 años). Los recuerdos más comunes son aquellos con mi familia, mi madre y mi abuela horneando tarta de manzana, mi hermana y yo jugando, los ratos que pasaba con mi padre pastoreando ovejas; todo esto me resultaba reconfortante, es como si me transportara nuevamente a aquella época donde las cosas eran más simples y los niños no se la pasaban metidos en la computadora y en el tal mencionado Facebook.

En fin, todo esto era algo común pero un día, un día las cosas cambiaron…

Todo comenzó con un recuerdo que me llego mientras caminaba por la orilla de las frías aguas de la Patagonia, un hermoso lugar por cierto, cuando este apareció.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **-1…2…3…4…-**_

 _ **Me recuerdo a mí mismo de pequeño en aquel bosque que tan bien conozco, tenía mis ojos ocultos en el tronco de un árbol mientras contaba**_

 _ **-8, 9, 13, 18 y 20… Lista o no, aquí voy-**_

 _ **Recuerdo colocar mi mano en la barbilla y pensar, "es una niña lista, así que tendré que ser más listo".**_

 _ **Entonces algo vino a mi mente, si ella no estaba entre los árboles o rocas entonces de seguro busco un lugar que no pudiera ver tan fácilmente… las ramas**_

 _ **Y ahí estaba ella, recuerdo sus ojos azules y su cabello recogido en una trenza, me miraba desde lo alto sorprendido, de seguro y no se esperaba que fuera a encontrarla tan rápido.**_

 _ **-¡Jack!- Esa voz… recuerdo muy bien esa voz.**_

 _ **Comencé a subir el árbol hasta llegar a la misma rama donde estaba ella, cuando estuve frente a ella recuerdo mi corazón latir con fuerza y al no tener algo que decir con mi dedo índice toque la punta de su nariz**_

 _ **-Te encontré, Elsa-**_

Desde ese día ansíe saber más de esa niña, sabía que se trataba de alguien que fue especial para mí, podía sentir eso en aquel recuerdo pero paso mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera saber más de ella, exactamente, pasaron dos primaveras pero… a veces me pregunte, ¿hubiera sido mejor no saber de ella?, porque los eventos que se desencadenaron después de esto fueron trágicos y me hicieron perder la fe y la esperanza a tal punto de cometer locuras; pero lo peor de todo es que quedo como un caso casi imposible de resolver, un caso inconcluso, así lo describió Norte.

¿Qué es mejor?, ¿sacrificar mi felicidad o la felicidad de alguien más?…

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Más de 300 años atrás…**_

-¿Ves esa oveja de allá?, se está descarrilando- El hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules señalo a la pequeña oveja que se estaba alejando poco a poco del grupo –Jackson, ve por ella- Le dijo con una sonrisa a su pequeño hijo de ocho años.

El pequeño Jackson rio y corrió a alcanzar a la oveja con su cayado en mano –Vamos, Silvia- Le dijo jalando al pequeño animal para que volviera con él pero en cambio la pequeña Silvia salió corriendo.

-¡Jackson!- El hombre grito preocupado al ver a su pequeño ir tras la oveja lejos de su vista

-¡Iré por ella, padre!- Grito con una sonrisa confiando en sus habilidades

La oveja lo guio hasta el bosque por un sendero que llevaba a la aldea vecina, por esta razón el padre del niño supo que no habría problema, su hijo no se perdería ya que podría seguir el sendero.

.

.

.

-¡Silvia!- Grito el niño atrapándola -¡Te atrape!- la sonrisa de su rostro se borró al darse cuenta de que frente a él estaba un enorme hombre de mirada asesina que jalaba una carretilla, el niño grito asustado

El sujeto lo miro y después de unos segundos rio –Descuida no te hare daño-

-Uh…gracias- Esta respuesta hizo que el hombre riera más.

-¿Y ahora que sucede?... Deja de jugar con ese niño y vayamos o si no se nos hará tarde aquí- Dijo una mujer que apareció detrás de la carreta.

-Perdona- El hombre le dijo con amabilidad –Es solo un niño-

-¿Un niño, en el bosque?- Dijo extrañada -¿Estas solo?- El castaño negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

-¿Eres de Burgess?- Esta vez él asintió con la cabeza –genial, nosotros nos estamos mudando para allá, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?- Jack asintió

-Ven, déjame ayudarte- La mujer tomo entre sus brazos a la oveja y la subió a la parte trasera de la carreta y posteriormente ayudo al niño a subir.

Cuando Jack estuvo sobre la carreta se exalto al ver una niña que dormía acurrucada entre unas cosas, Jack brinco del susto.

-Es nuestra hija, Elsa- Dijo con una pequeña risa el hombre –Tal vez podrían ser buenos amigos-

.

.

.

-Muy bien, muchacho, llegamos- Dijo el hombre viendo que estaban ya en el pueblo, justo antes de que atardeciera.

-Gracias- Dijo Jackson bajando de la carreta

-Es muy bonito- Se escuchó la dulce voz de la niña que acababa de despertar para encontrarse con la linda Silvia.

-Gracias- Dijo Jackson con timidez al verla abrazar al animalito

-¿Uh, quién eres?- Dijo la rubia

-Jackson, tus padres me trajeron hasta el pueblo cuando tú dormías-

-Ya veo- respondió con una sonrisa –Soy…-

-Elsa, tus padres me lo dijeron- Dijo Jackson con una sonrisa

-Sí- ella rio

-Elsa, vamos, nuestra casa es por allá- el hombre señalo al norte

Jackson tomo a Silvia -…oye-

-¿Sí?-

-…Yo vivo ahí, si quieres puedes venir mañana y te enseñare el pueblo- Jackson señalo la choza que estaba cerca del lago

-¡Sí!, me gustaría mucho-

-Bueno, entonces, hasta mañana- Jackson se despidió con la mano

-Adiós-

* * *

 **Sé que no es un primer capítulo de 10 hojas pero es un avance, las cosas por acá han estado algo complicadas, pero he estado escribiendo fragmentos y tengo las ideas plasmadas en mi mente solo es cuestión de escribirlas e.e pero no me ha dado tiempo con la escuela y eso -.- tal vez en vacaciones pueda darme el tiempo de terminar todos mis proyectos.**

 **Lo más probable es que esta historia cualquiera pueda entenderla, solo se relacionara un poco con la historia anterior, pero será entendible para cualquiera.**

 **Gracias por estar aquí nuevamente, déjenme sus comentarios, me sería MUY MUY MUY útil, así me inspiraría y escribiría más.**


	2. Matrimonio

_**CAPITULO 2**_ _ **Matrimonio**_

-¿Jackson?- ella Pronuncio con dificultad mientras ambos niños se encontraban sentados en el césped mientras las ovejas pastaban.

-Sí, no entiendo porque te parece complicado-

-Es que es un nombre un poco largo- Dijo la chica arrancando pequeños pedazos de pasto

-¿Sí?- Dijo algo extrañado –pues ahora que lo dices, sí, es un poco largo-

-¿Qué tal un diminutivo?- Dijo alegre

-¿Diminutivo?-

-Sí mi nombre es Elisabeth-

-¿En serio?, ¿Qué no es Elsa?-

-Solo es un diminutivo, es una forma cariñosa de llamar a alguien-

-Ya veo… mmh, ¿entonces Jackson vendría siendo?-

-Jack-

-¿Jack?- El niño rio –eso suena raro-

-¿No te gusta?- Elsa pregunto algo decepcionada, Jackson al ver su reacción rápidamente ego con la cabeza –No, me guasta, es genial-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Sí, Jack, será especial porque solo tú me llamaras así… aunque me gustaría poder enseñárselo a mi hermano-

-¿Tienes hermanos?-

-Pronto tendré-

Elsa sonrió fascinada –Ah, ¡qué suerte!, yo siempre he querido una hermano menor-

-Sí, cuando nazca le enseñare muchas cosas y nos divertiremos mucho jugando-

-¿Y cómo sabes que será niño?-

-Umh, pues…-

* * *

Jackson Overland, de trece años de edad trepo el enorme árbol hasta casi llegar a la copa de este, aparto las hojas verdes que le estovaban revelando a su fiel amiga, Elsa.

-Conque, estabas escondida aquí- Dijo sentándose –Todos en el pueblo están buscándote-

-Lo sé- respondió con voz triste

-Ya está oscuro- Dijo el chico de cabello marrón viendo que ya no había luz solar y que sería algo peligroso regresar a la aldea.

-Lo sé-

-Hay lobos por aquí, señorita Winter-

-Lo sé- Dijo con algo de fastidio por la insistencia del chico

-¿Vas a contarme lo que sucedió?- Elsa negó con la cabeza -¿Por qué?, ¿no eres mi mejor amiga?-

La chica se cubrió el rostro tratando de no estallar en llanto –Jack- susurro

-¿Qué sucedió?- El chico coloco su mano en el hombro de ella

-Jack, prométeme algo- La chica reacciono de inmediato tomándolo por la camiseta blanca.

-¿Eh?-

-Cásate conmigo- Esto tomo al chico por sorpresa, fue tan sorpresivo que sintió que su corazón casi se salía

-¿Qué?- Dijo con voz ahogada-

-Por favor, promete que cuando seamos mayores te casaras conmigo- Ella se negaba a soltarlo

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no quiero casarme con un extraño- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Mi madre me dijo que tendría que casarme con un buen partido, aunque no lo amara o no lo conociera pero no quiero eso, quiero casarme con alguien que no me vaya a hacer daño y tú, tu jamás me harías daño, ¿verdad?-

-Jamás lo haría-

-Por eso tienes que casarte conmigo, júralo-

-Yo…-

-Jura, que sin importar que pase te casaras conmigo-

Jack vio el rostro de la que hasta ahora había sido su mejor amiga –…Juro que sin importar que, me casare contigo- Él tomo las delicadas manos que lo sostenían

-Pase lo que pase lo harás- dijo ella

-Aunque muera, volveré de entre los muertos para cumplir con mi promesa- Y vaya que no se equivocaba al decir esto.

-Gracias- Ella lo abrazo y nuevamente Jackson pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse como cuando estaba cerca de ella. Su rostro se puso rojo al pensar en el hecho de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de esto y rápidamente la aparto.

-Hay que volver a casa Elisa- Dijo comenzando a bajar

-¿Por qué sigues llamándome así?

-No sé, me parece familiar-

-¿Familiar?-

-No sé cómo explicarlo, lo siento-

-Está bien… Jackson- ella también comenzó a bajar

-Que injusta, fuiste tú la que me empezó a llamar así y ahora que me gusta tanto lo cambias-

-Sigue llamándome Elisa- Ella rio

-No es justo- Dijo el saltando para poner los pies en el suelo

-Me van a matar- ella hizo lo mismo

-Pues no deberías de escaparte así, es peligroso- Jackson le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-Lo sé, lo sé-

* * *

 **-Serían tan amables de decirme si están leyendo esta historia desde los crossovers de Fronzen y el Origen de los guardianes, porque al ver la página no aparece mi historia y eso me tiene un poco preocupada, ¿alguien?, ¿nadie? :C**

 **Borre la historia anterior por lo mismo, no aparecía y eso me preocupaba así que volví a subirla.**

 **-Respondiendo a las dudas de los que comentaron en la versión que borre: Esta historia es la historia de uno de los muchos mundos donde están los clones, ¿tendrá algo que ver con la historia principal?, un poco ya que como leyeron en la historia "El ratón y el niño de la luna" uno de los clones logro comunicarse a través del reflejo con el Jack de aquel mundo pues resulta que ese clon era…. Ya saben de lo que hablo XDD**

 **Pero principalmente sera una historia light, que todos puedan entender, tendrá referencias y esa parte que acabo de mencionar pero nada que no se pueda deducir o explicar en la misma historia.**

 **Tal vez incluso se encuentren con una pluma por ahí…**

 **-Tengo mucho que hacer últimamente por eso no puedo subir a diario, de hecho estoy escribiendo la historia y subo el capítulo, solo voy en el capítulo 2 -.- espero no cometer errores en la línea de la historia porque si no tendría que borrarla y volver a subirla T.T**

 **-Por ahora los estoy aburriendo con el pasado pero es algo necesario como para darle el desarrollo de la relación entre estos dos personajes por lo que no pasara nada interesante hasta el capítulo 4 o 5.**

 **-En esta vida Elsa no es de la realeza pero cuando pase lo de Jack Frost cambiaremos a otra vida de Elsa y así nos iremos**

 **-habrá sexo y violencia explicita**

 **-Tal vez aparezca algún personaje de otra historia**


	3. La promesa

**CAPITULO 3** **La promesa**

-¿Tu y Elsa, se van a qué?- pregunto confundida la niña de 5 años

-Casar-

-¿Casar?, ¿Por qué?-

-Porque se lo prometí-

-Mamá dijo que se casó con papá porque lo amaba, ¿entonces tu también amas a Elsa?- Jack se detuvo en seco mirando a su hermana que llevaba una cesta con manzanas, el sostenía su mano para que no fuera a caer o perderse como buen hermano mayor.

-Pues… es complicado-

-¿Por qué?-

-Son cosas de adultos, no entenderías-

-Pero tienes trece-

-Soy mayor que tú, eso es suficiente-

.

.

.

 _ **Seis años después**_

-Hola- Elsa se recargo en el marco de la ventana abierta de la pequeña choza rustica saludando a su amigo Jackson Overland.

-Hola, ¿Cómo supiste que había llegado?-

-Intuición-

-Apenas estaba por ir a verte, quería llevarte uno- Jack señalo las tartas de manzana que reposaban en una mesa –mi abuela acaba de hacerlas-

-Huelen increíble, como siempre- ella inhalo dejándose llevar por el delicioso olor a tarta recién hecha de la abuela Ovelrand.

-Pues si- él se recargo del otro lado del marco acercándose a ella, Elsa sintió su corazón latir y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-uh, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- Dijo alejándose un poco -¿Pudieron llevar el rebaño hasta la montaña?-

-Sí, todo salió bien-

-Me alegro tanto- Ella se preocupaba tanto cuando Jack hacia esos viajes que podían resultar peligrosos y largos, sin mencionar que cuando él se iba ella lo extrañaba mucho –Ah, mi padre me dijo que te invitara a cenar esta noche en casa, tú y tu familia-

-Gracias, llevaremos tarta-

-Oye, ¿quieres…?-

-Por supuesto- era como si él pudiera leer sus pensamientos –andando-

-¿Jack, a dónde vas?- Él arrugo la cara preocupado al escuchar la voz de su madre desde la otra habitación.

-Con Elsa, vuelvo en un rato-

-¿Con Elisabeth?...- Por un minuto ambos se vieron preocupados pensando que no podrían irse –Bien, pero ten cuidado- Ambos sonrieron triunfantes

-Ah, lleva tu capa, hace frio afuera-

-Sí mamá- Jack rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio.

.

.

.

-¡Jack volvio!- Los niños del pueblo rodearon a los dos jóvenes cuando los vieron

-Hola a todos, Elsa y yo vinimos a preguntarles si querían jugar un rato- Los niños se mostraron emocionados.

-¡Hay que jugar a la rayuela-

-No, a las atrapadas-

-¿Podemos jugar a las escondidas?- La hermana de Jack, Emma, tiro un poco de la ropa de los.

-¿A las escondidas está bien?- Jack le pregunto a los demás y los demás asintieron.

-Vamos niños- Elsa tomo a un par de la mano y los guio hasta el bosque

-Jack te fuiste por mucho tiempo- Dijo el niño rubio rizado de ojos marrones

-Sí-

-No deberías de hacer eso, cuando te vas haces que Elsa se ponga triste- Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron.

-No es verdad- Dijo nerviosa

-Conque… me extrañaste- Dijo Jack con un tono burlesco

-No- Ella se apartó un poco

-Gracias por la información, Afi- Jack miro al niño sonriendo.

.

.

.

Jack sonrió triunfante desde las ramas del enorme árbol mientras veía a su hermana menor buscar por todos lados –Hoy no Emma- rio maliciosamente al verla alejarse

-Hey, este es mi escondite- Era la voz de Elsa

-¿Qué?, ¿bromeas?, tú ya lo usaste la vez pasada y ahora es mi turno-

-Claro que no, ese fuiste tú-

-Bueno, supongo que este árbol es suficientemente grande para los dos- dijo recordando que era verdad lo que ella decía, no quería que ella lo echara así que tenía que ser amable, además era la oportunidad perfecta…

-Elsa, ¿recuerdas este árbol?, cuando teníamos trece años-

-Uh, no sé de qué hablas- Ella se sonrojo al recordar el ataque que le había dado en ese entonces y la promesa que habían hecho, cuando eran jóvenes parecía algo no tan raro pero ahora que ambos eran mayores y la edad para casarse se les aproximaba era inevitable para ambos recordar aquello, sobre todo para Elsa a la que sus amigas y familia ya estaban presionando para comprometerse con alguien.

-Lo recuerdas bien, no finjas- Jack desvió la mirada –Cuando estuve en las montañas me puse a pensar y me di cuenta de que ya tienes dieciocho años y yo en dos semanas cumpliré diecinueve y pues… yo quería, más bien pensaba en esa promesa…-

-¡Ahí están!- Grito Emma desde el suelo

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?- Pregunto Elsa

-Pude escucharlos hablar desde allá- La pequeña niña rio –Jack, se hace tarde y tenemos que ir a cenar-

-Los Winter nos han invitado a cenar con ellos, corre y dile a mamá-

-¿Yo sola?-

-Sí, dame un minuto, te alcanzo-

-Uh, está bien, no tardes- Una vez que Emma se fue Jack dirigió su mirada a Elsa dispuesto a proseguir con lo que iba a decir pero ella ya estaba bajando del árbol

-Elsa, yo quiero decirte…-

-¿Qué vas a cumplir con tu promesa?- ella le sonrió

-Sí, prometí que me casaría contigo-

-¿Lo harás porque me quieres?- Elsa pregunto nerviosa

-Uh, Elsa… yo, yo no sé cómo responder a eso-

-Está bien, no importa- Sonrió como pudo, ella sentía algo por él, eso era obvio pero ¿acaso Jack sentía lo mismo?, porque ante sus ojos solo parecía importarle divertirse, su familia y el rebaño, ella sabía que también era alguien importante para Jack pero no sabía en qué sentido y eso la carcomía por dentro… de igual forma, él quería cumplir la promesa que habían hecho hace mucho tiempo y eso le parecía una señal –Mas te vale llevar esa tarta, nos vemos allá- ella comenzó a correr hasta su casa

-¡Lo hare!- Jack grito desde las alturas mientras ella se alejaba.

 **-Pues respecto a lo de la historia si aparece o no, sigo confundida DX a veces me aparece y a veces no, pero por lo visto a muchos si le aparece así que espero que solo me pase a mí, tampoco puedo ver los comentarios en la página e.e tengo que verlos en mi correo personal DX eso ya me ha pasado antes**

 **-Gracias a los que han comentado y le han dado favorito a la historia me hace feliz que tenga aceptación por parte suya hasta ahora, he visto un par de nombres nuevos :333 holiii**

 **-Por ahora les explicare una cosa, como ya se dieron cuenta… apareció Afi! Un personaje que aunque no lo crean tiene un trasfondo que no sé cómo contar aun XDDD pero si recuerdan bien, todos aquellos seres que no son dioses o seres superiores tienen clones en otros mundos, Afi es uno de ellos por lo que existe uno en cada mundo y como también he dicho antes… el destino del personaje siempre es el mismo, por ahora no lo mostraremos pero más adelante ocurrirá lo que ya paso en mi otra historia, así que no den spoilers XDD para aquellos que no han leído mis otras historias.**

 **-¿Ustedes que creen?, Jack y Elsa lograran al menos aclarar sus sentimientos, ¿Qué pasara en la cena?-**

 **-Por cierto… se estarán preguntando ¿Dónde está Anna?, pues… pronto verán-**

 **-Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias por favor háganmelas llegar a través de los comentarios**


	4. La odisea de Jackson

_**CAPITULO 4**_ _ **La odisea de Jackson**_

 **Punto de vista de Jack**

-¡Genial!- Grito Sophie al ver al guardián de la diversión hacer figuras de nieve con sus manos, a pesar de que la rubia ya era bastante grandecita, ella no se cansaba de ese truco.

La puerta de la sala se abrió revelando al hermano mayor, Jamie, de 18 años.

El chico sacudió sus zapatos llenos de nieve en el tapete y se sacudió antes de entrar, una vez adentro se despojó de aquel pesado abrigo y el incómodo gorro de lana –Ya llegue- Dijo

-¿No es horrible que tengas que ir a la universidad en un día tan nevado como este?- Dijo Jack molesto pensando en porque las universidades apreciaba tan poco su arduo esfuerzo en crear tormentas para que los alumnos pudieran tener un pequeño descanso en sus casas, con su familia, tomando una taza de chocolate caliente y jugando a la Xbox.

-Lo sé, está helando allá afuera, pero gracias por cuidar a Shopie mientras no había nadie más en casa-

-Sí, nos divertimos mucho, hizo figuras con la nieve, jugamos a las charadas e incluso me dejo trenzarle el cabello; cosa que tú nunca me dejas hacer- esto último lo dijo con cierto odio

-En serio lamento que tengas que soportar esto- Dijo Jamie rodando los ojos

-Nah, es parte de mi trabajo como guardián, además me recuerda a…- La voz del peliblanco se apagó al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de mencionar el nombre de su hermana, Emma.

-¿A Emma?- Pregunto la adolecente

-¡Sophie!

-Es verdad, me recuerda a mi hermana menor, me hubiera gustado conocerla a los catorce años- Hubo un momento lleno de un extraño silencio, la rubia un poco abrumada por esto decidió sacar otro tema de conversación

-Jack, ¿puedes hacer un caballo de nieve?- El espíritu miro a la chica y sonrió

-Claro, puedo hacer lo que me pidan- Con sus manos formo sin problema el caballo que comenzó a galopar en el aire por la habitación

-Esto nunca aburre- Dijo Jamie –Ahora has un perro- Jack obedeció formando la figura del perro

-Ahora una oveja- Jack asintió e hizo la figura solicitada, la pequeña oveja comenzó a andar por la habitación y Jack en ese momento sintió una pequeña descarga de electricidad en alguna parte de su cerebro, esta sensación ya la conocía, no era extraña para él.

-Una oveja…- Los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su mente haciéndole olvidar con quien estaba, en donde y que hacía, solo podía recordar aquello que parecía ser tan real.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **-¿Una oveja?- pregunto el enorme hombre de cabello oscuro y larga barba**_

 _ **-Sí-**_

 _ **-¿Quieres que yo te de una oveja?-**_

 _ **-Sí… bueno, obviamente no gratis pero pienso que he trabajado con usted desde que tengo doce y algo ha de valer, ¿no?-**_

 _ **El hombre arqueo una ceja y se volteó señalando el rebaño –Escoge una- Jackson entrecerró los ojos viendo a detalle a aquellos animales; necesitaba una oveja, pero no cualquiera, una gran oveja, con mucha lana, fuerte, sana y con capacidad de poder reproducirse en el futuro.**_

 _ **-Esa- el castaño señalo a la oveja con más lana que pudo ver**_

 _ **-Ya veo… déjame decirte que con estos años que has trabajado para mí solo puedes llevarte aquella- el hombre señalo una oveja, que si bien se veía en buen estado, no era suficiente para Jackson.**_

 _ **-Por favor señor Smith, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para obtenerla?-**_

 _ **-Pues… ahora que lo mencionas, sí hay algo- El hombre miro al chico –Ya tienes dieciocho años, pronto tendrás diecinueve, debes de empezar a aprender más cosas, Jhonny, está enfermo y pues son tú y él los que guían al rebaño a las montañas pero ahora, solo estas tu-**_

 _ **-Sí-**_

 _ **-Y como sabrás, el invierno se aproxima y hay que dejar el rebaño a la montaña del sur, hace menos frio y hay más comida.**_

 _ **-Lo sé, fui el año pasado-**_

 _ **-¿Verdad que es un camino largo y duro?-**_

 _ **-Sí-**_

 _ **-Bueno, pues si logras hacer que el rebaño llegue con bien a la montaña entonces te daré la oveja que deseas-**_

 _ **Jackson abrió los ojos, era una buena oportunidad pero por otro lado… -Señor, es un viaje de tres semanas y yo solo… no creo poder con tal responsabilidad-**_

 _ **El hombre sonrió desafiante -Está bien, lo entiendo, de todas formas Lewis también me pidió lo mismo… escuche que estaba tras de una de las chicas más hermosas del pueblo, ¿Elisabeth?- el hombre se asustó un poco al ver la reacción del castaño, por un momento pensó que iba a estallar**_

 _ **-¡Lo hare!- Jackson estaba determinado a conseguir aquella valiosa oveja que podría abrirle paso a una oportunidad.**_

 _ **-Bien dicho, partes mañana a primera hora, duerme bien-**_

.

.

.

Finalmente Jack reacciono volviendo a la realidad; jadeaba y sudaba frio.

-¿Estas bien?- Jamie se mostró preocupado por su amigo.

-Sí-

-¿Fue otro recuerdo?- Sophie pregunto y el peliblanco asintió -¿Qué viste?-

-Era yo, hablando con un hombre sobre una oveja-

-¿Una oveja?-

-Sí… ¿para que habré querido una oveja?-

.

.

.

* * *

 **De vuelta en el pasado**

-¿Jack, estas seguro de esto?- su padre lo miro con seriedad

-Sí, de verdad necesito ir-

-¿Por qué es tan importante?-

-Tengo que conseguir algo- El chico le dio una mirada de determinación a su padre y este hombre sonrió.

-Bien, ten mucho cuidado-

Jack se despidió de su padre y el resto de la familia y partió rumbo a las afueras del pueblo en busca del rebaño pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar lo detuvo una voz que a pesar de la oscuridad de la mañana supo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-¡Jack!- Elsa se abalanzo contra Jackson abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Cómo supiste que me iría?-

-Lo escuche por ahí… no te vayas- Jackson la abrazo para consolarla

-¿Por qué?- pregunto

-Porque es un viaje muy largo y peligroso, ¿y que si algo llega a pasarte?-

-Estaré bien, necesito ir-

-¿Por qué?-

-Necesito algo de dinero- Elsa suspiro con resignación.

-Está bien pero… ten mucho cuidado, iras tu solo con todo el rebaño-

-Lo sé, será divertido- El sonrió con su habitual espontaneidad.

Ella rio –Si ves un lobo…-

-No correr, no tener miedo y hacerse más grande; lo sé- Jack coloco su dedo índice en la pequeña nariz puntiaguda de ella y se dio media vuelta para continuar con su viaje.

-Adiós, Jack-

-Nos vemos Elisa-

.

.

.

No había pasado más de dos horas cuando Jackson se encontró con su primer problema, el rio por el cual tenía que pasar el rebaño estaba desbordado, pero él muy inteligentemente tuvo la idea de ir rio abajo hasta que la corriente fuera lo suficientemente menos fuerte para poder cruzar. Una vez que logro superar este percance sin problema conto al rebaño para cerciorarse de que no faltara ninguna oveja, tenía que llegar con las 128 ovejas hasta su destino.

No tenía ni idea como iba a lograr semejante hazaña él solo, ya que se tendría que encargar del rebaño día y noche, ¿y si una se descarrilaba?, ¿o se perdía?, ¿Cómo dormiría sin preocupación de que algún depredador fuera a masacrar el grupo?

Este problema lo soluciono gracias a la experiencia y a los consejos que su padre le había transmitido; durmió entre el rebaño, creo un pequeño sistema de alarma con hilos y algunas cazuelas de metal; de esta forma si alguien entraba o salía de la zona él podría darse cuenta sin problema alguno. La noche transcurrió sin incidentes.

Los siguientes días más fáciles, algún animal se robó algunas de sus provisiones, uno de los corderos se quedó atrás y tuvo que regresar por él, por accidente resbalo y cayo por una colina raspándose todos los brazos y piernas, después de eso los siguientes dos días llovió ligeramente, etc.

Pero finalmente, después de toda esta odisea llego a primera hora de la mañana con la ropa rasgada, rasguños, moretones y cortadas a su tan anhelado destino en donde ya lo esperaban, le prepararon una taza de leche tibia, le dieron alimento y ropa nueva.

Finalmente contaron el rebaño y se dieron cuenta de algo…

-Overland, son 127 ovejas- dijo uno de los pastores que habitaba en aquel lugar

Jackson abrió los ojos y reviso el rebaño -¿Quién…?- se dio una palmada en la frente –Falta mi oveja- dijo viendo que aquel animal que él mismo había escogido por su tamaño y su abundante lana ya no estaba.

Decepcionado y triste regreso a casa con su pago… un pequeño cordero –Un cordero… ¿Qué diablos va a pensar Elsa y su familia?, que los estoy insultando- se dijo a si mismo mientras se aproximaba cada vez más a la aldea –No te ofendas, eres genial pero quería algo menos… tierno y más imponente- Jackson rasco la barbilla del pequeño.

Cuando llego se dirigió con su jefe, el dueño del rebaño más grande del pueblo, para ofrecerle disculpas por haber perdido una oveja.

-¡Jackson!... te estaba esperando- Jackson trago saliva

-Señor, lo lamento mucho pero…-

-¿Perdiste la oveja?- El castaño se sorprendió al ver que su jefe ya sabía lo que iba a contarle -¿Cómo lo sé?... pues hace una semana llego al pueblo esto- Él señalo nada más y nada menos que la mismísima oveja lanuda.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?-

-Son animales inteligentes-

-…Que alivio, me sentí culpable al pensar que había sido el responsable de su muerte- exhalo con alivio

-Por suerte no, si no hubieras tenido que trabajar hasta los treinta para pagarme-

Jack rio nerviosamente -Señor, puesto que la oveja llego sana y salva, ¿podría…?-

-En absoluto, tu deber era llevar todo el rebaño, ahora tendré que cuidar de esta todo el invierno- El gran hombre se cruzó de brazos –pero alégrate, tienes un cordero-

-Sí- respondió desanimado.

.

.

.

Jack llego a su casa y puso el cordero en un pequeño corral junto con las gallinas y después entro a su casa, saludo a su familia y fue directo a la cocina a buscar una de las tartas que había hecho su abuela para recibirlo.

-Tal vez debería llevarle una a Elsa- Jack le dijo a su madre quien estaba en la sala tejiendo

-Me parece bien-Respondió alegremente.

-Hola- Jackson Overland vio a su mejor amiga recargarse en el marco de la ventana abierta con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro.

-Hola, ¿Cómo supiste que había llegado?- Trato de ocultar su cansancio

-Intuición-

-Apenas estaba por ir a verte, quería llevarte uno- Jack señalo las tartas de manzana que reposaban en la mesa –mi abuela acaba de hacerlas-

-Huelen increíble, como siempre-

-Pues si- él se recargo del otro lado del marco acercándose a ella, se sintió nervioso y su corazón le latía fuertemente al verla

-uh, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- Dijo ella alejándose un poco -¿Pudieron llevar el rebaño hasta la montaña?-

-Sí, todo salió bien- Él se sintió un poco mal al ver que ella se alejaba de él.

-Me alegro tanto- Jack se preocupó de que ella fuera a ver sus heridas, estaba seguro que si las veía se enfadaría y se preocuparía por él –Ah, mi padre me dijo que te invitara a cenar esta noche en casa, tú y tu familia- Los ojos de él se iluminaron por un segundo… "Es la oportunidad perfecta"

-Gracias, llevaremos tarta- Estaba decidido, a pesar que no tenía nada lo suficientemente bueno para ofrecer, hoy le pediría al padre de Elsa la bendición para casarse con ella…

* * *

 _ **-Son las 12:00 am y acabo de terminar este capítulo, perdón si por ahí hay alguna incongruencia en la historia o redacción.**_

 _ **-Finalmente tuve tiempo para escribir y por eso he hecho un capítulo más o menos largo, ahí la llevo.**_

 _ **-Ya se arregló el problema de fanfiction, ahora puedo ver sus comentarios.**_

 _ **-Yuya: Pues, debido a las plumas y la magia que contienen, gracias a esto, el destino de los clones siempre será la felicidad, no importa si tienen que pasar años, vidas, siglos, diferentes planos dimensionales, etc.**_

 _ **La historia de los clones y sus mundos no siempre será la misma, básicamente en esencia sí, pero pueden cambiar cosas como, nombres, apariencia, incluso pueden tener diferentes familias o amigos, la personalidad puede cambiar un poco, etc. Pero lo que nunca cambia es la esencia… por ejemplo: Jackson siempre va a terminar muriendo y siendo Jack Frost, Elsa siempre va a tener problemas con sus poderes, Jack y Elsa siempre serán los buenos y esas cosas que hacen que sean Jack Frost y Elsa de Arendelle. De hecho la historia de Pitch Black contra los guardianes se repite en cada universo… ¿Cómo es esto posible?, pues digamos que Pitch Black tiene que armar un teatrito XDD**_

 _ **-Son muchas cosas por explicar sobre los mundos y en ciertas ocasiones hay irregularidades, ¿Por qué?, porque no soy perfecta XDD, a veces paso por alto algunos detalles, por ejemplo: ¿Si Pitch Black es único, porque se repite la misma historia en diferentes mundos (me refiero a la pelea entre los guardianes y él), si ya vimos que en una de las historias se ha redimido y dejado atrás eso de molestar a los guardianes? (Podría ser que sea su trabajo hacer que todo suceda como debe de suceder para que Jack se vuelva un guardián)**_

 _ **¿Cómo es que en Encuéntrame, Jack es invocado a otro mundo por medio de un hechizo que realiza Anna? (Podría ser que dentro de un mundo puede haber más mundos)**_

 _ **Cosas como esas que me hacen sentir tonta por no haber pensado en ello antes DX**_

 _ **-Este episodio no es relleno XDD, es una parte fundamental para el próximo episodio en el que veremos a Jamie hacer algo que llevara a Jack Frost a aquel destino que El Hombre de la Luna ha estado reteniendo hasta que sea el momento adecuado ¿y que creen?, es más complejo de lo que ustedes piensan que será ._. esta será una historia larguita, para pensar, relacionar fechas y cosas, ir al pasado y al futuro, etc. Pero será entendible para el público que no ha leído mis otras historias, excepto por aquella parte en la que Jack se comunicara con el otro mundo…**_


	5. El valor de alguien

_**CAPITULO 5**_ _ **El valor de alguien**_

* * *

 _ **Volviendo al tiempo actual…**_

-Jamie, ¿Por qué nos has reunido a todos?- Pregunto Pippa al monitor que emitía una fuerte luz en la oscuridad.

No es que Jamie y su grupo de amigos no siguieran frecuentándose pero resultaba algo inusual hacerlo tan repentinamente y más por videochat pero Jamie había estado insistiendo todo el día, así que todos hicieron un espacio en su agenda para conectarse online en la noche y poder escuchar lo que el castaño tenia para contar, cosa que no fue fácil ya que ahora que todos estaban en la universidad habían tomado caminos separados en distintas ciudades.

-Jack necesita nuestra ayuda- Dijo sin rodeos el chico.

-¿Pitch Black?- Cupcake se vio preocupada

-No, por suerte no es eso…-

-¿Entonces qué es?-

-Tenemos que buscar a su familia-

Todos reaccionaron sorprendidos –Eh, Jamie, ¿si sabes que murieron hace cientos de años?- Dijo Caleb

-Lo sé, a lo que me refiero es a averiguar que fue de ellos-

-¿Piensas que Jack quiere saberlo?- Monty se veía escéptico

-Sí, él me lo ha dicho-

-Pero Jamie, han pasado años desde que Jack supo de su familia, ¿no crees que si en verdad quisiera saber sobre ellos el ya habría investigado por sí mismo?- Cuando Monty puso este argumento en la mesa todos callaron, solo podían verse unos a otros atravesó del monitor.

-…Jack no lo ha hecho porque- Jamie alzo la voz y todos prestaron atención –él no lo ha hecho por una simple razón, él no sabe su apellido-

Lo miraron extrañados -¿Tú crees?-

-Estoy seguro, él me ha dicho que su nombre era Jackson, el de su hermana era Emma, su madre y padre se llamaban Eleony y Federic pero jamás me ha mencionado su apellido porque si lo supiera ya lo habría dicho-

-Sí, creo que es verdad, jamás nos ha mencionado su apellido- Afirmo Cupcake

-Entonces nuestro deber será eso… buscaremos por cielo y mar, le preguntaremos al mismísimo Hombre de la Luna si es necesario, pero encontraremos a cada ser relacionado con Jackson-

.

.

.

 _ **[Estimados lectores nuevos: para aquellos que no conocen mis historias anteriores quiero aclarar que en mis historias Manny y Serafina (la hija de Pitch Black en el cuento original de William Joyce) resultan ser los padres de Jack Frost, no de Jackson Overlad. Si alguno de ustedes está interesado en saber cómo paso, los invito a leer el capítulo 5 "los hijos perdidos" de mi historia "Encuéntrame" que pueden encontrar en mi perfil, tal vez y hasta les interese leerla y darse cuenta de que toda esta historia resulta ser más compleja, aunque les aconsejo mejor no hacerlo hasta que termine esta historia ya que podrían confundirse]**_

-Manny, está empezando- Dijo la mujer de cabello negro y largo.

-Así es, Serafina- respondió el hombre de cabello blanco y ojos grises

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- Ella lo miro al sentir su mirada fija en ella

-¿Dónde está ella?-

-Ella está bien, el ángel la ha cuidado bien, no está muy lejos de aquí-

-¿Qué precio pagaste?- Pregunto el hombre de capa blanca

-Rumple dijo que dejaríamos pendiente eso-

-¿Qué?, ¿aceptaste?-

-¿Por qué no?- El hombre se froto la sien, esta mujer iba a matarlo

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Volviendo cientos de años atrás**_

-¿Qué ocurre?- La niña de cabello largo le pregunto a su hermano mayor al ver que mientras iban camino a la casa de los Winter se notaba algo extraño.

-…No vayas a decirle a mamá o a papá pero esta noche voy a pedirle al señor Winter permiso para casarme con Elsa-

La niña estuvo a punto de gritar de la emoción pero el chico la hizo callar cubriendo su boca con una mano, ella la aparto –Jack, eso es fantástico-

-Lo es, pero recuerda que es una sorpresa- Jack le guiño un ojo y la niña con complicidad hizo lo mismo.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de los Winter y comenzaron la cena todo pareció animarse, ya que resulta que cuando juntaban a los Overland con los Winter se sentía una extraña calidez y armonía entre ambas familias.

Las madres de ambas familias solían hablar sin parar sobre recetas de cocina y de lo bien que les había ido ese día, mientras que los hombres se dedicaban a conversar sobre cómo hacer mejores estructuras para las viviendas del pueblo (ya que el padre de Elisabeth era carpintero y el padre de Jackson resultaba bastante habilidoso para esos trabajos) y los más jóvenes hablaban sobre cosas de jóvenes.

-¿Y dime, Úrsula, ha aparecido ya algún pretendiente para Elisabeth?- La rubia se puso roja al escuchar esto.

-Pues ha habido algunos-

-¡Mamá!-

-Como el joven Lewis- Cuando la señora Winter pronuncio este nombre Jack arrugo las cejas y prácticamente apuñalo con su tenedor la pierna de pavo que tenía en su plato y le dio una feroz mordida.

-Pero por supuesto no lo permitiría, es un chico muy bien parecido pero solo tiene trabajos ocasionales por lo que dudo que pueda darle una buena vida a Elsa- Este comentario desanimo un poco al chico "Un cordero no será suficiente para darle la vida que se merece"

-Pero será Elsa quien a final de cuentas dirá si sí o no-

-¿Y qué hay de ti Jackson?, ¿tienes a alguien en mente?- Timoteo Winter miro a Jack

-Umh, probablemente- El chico solo rio nervioso, no quería decirlo frente a todos, esperaría a que la cena terminara para poder hablar con el señor Winter.

Y fue así como el resto de la cena transcurrió hasta llegar el momento de despedirse, era ahora o nunca.

-Adelántense ustedes, quiero hablar con Elsa un rato más- Jackson le dijo a su familia

-Está bien, pero no llegues tarde- Le advirtió su padre

-Elsa, ¿quieres terminar de comer la tarta?- Ella rio

-Sí, me parece una buena idea pero, ¿sabes que va mejor con un buen pedazo de tarta?- Jackson esbozo una media sonrisa, la conocía bien y sabía lo que diría.

-¿Un vaso de leche tibia?- Ella asintió

-Iré a ordeñar a Melody, ¿vienes o te quedas?-

-esperare aquí- sonrió triunfante al ver al padre de Elsa partir leña en un tronco, una vez que la chica se fue a la parte trasera Jack se acercó lentamente al hombre –Permítame ayudarle-

-No te preocupes, está bien así-

-Insisto- Jackson tomo un hacha y un leño

-Oh, bueno, muchas gracias-

-Señor Winter, he querido hablar con usted en toda la noche… tengo algo importante que pedirle- Jackson dejo caer el hacha sobre la madera pero al ver que esta quedo atascada con sus pies desnudos trato de liberar el utensilio.

-¿A si, de que será?- dijo el hombre con cierto tono burlesco

-Pues…- el chico al ver que parecía imposible sacar el hacha se desesperó y trato de partir el grueso leño

El hombre rio –Overland, eres terrible para esto- dijo con su habitual humor pesado -¿Por qué no lo dejas, te sientas y me dices una buena vez que quieres casarte con mi hija?, rápido antes de que ella vuelva-

-Sí, tiene razón- Jackson pareció tardar en comprender lo que le había dicho, solo obedeció y se sentó -…Espere, ¿Cómo lo supo?- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Es bastante obvio-

-Oh, pues… solo quería decirle que sé que no tengo mucho pero acabo de regresar de un largo viaje y me pagaron con un cordero, sé que con eso no lograre darle la vida que su hija merece pero podría venderlo o conseguir otro, trabajare duro hasta poder tener lo suficiente para casarme con Elsa-

-…Jack, te conozco desde que eras de este tamaño- el hombre coloco su mano a la altura de Jackson cuando era niño –te he visto crecer y trabajar, pero sobre todo te he visto al lado de Elsa todo este tiempo y déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿Cuánto crees que vale Elsa?-

Jack se quedó pensativo -…Creo que ni un millón de ovejas podrían ser suficientes-

-¿Lo ves?, eso es lo que a Elsa le importa, no una gran casa o un gran rebaño… estoy seguro de que solo quiere a alguien que la valore. Desde el día en que ella escapo al bosque me prometí a mí mismo que solo le concedería su mano a aquel que la hiciera feliz, tú la harás feliz con o sin cordero-

-¿Usted lo cree?-

-Por supuesto, es bastante obvio lo que Elsa…- El hombre enmudeció –El resto lo averiguaras tu solo- le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Jack- Elsa venía a lo lejos con el balde de leche y el chico castaño corrió a tomarlo.

-Déjame ayudarte-

-No, está bien- Dijo Elsa

-Te ayudare- fue así como comenzó una mini pelea por ver quien llevaba el balde con leche…

.

.

.

-¡Jack!- uno de sus buenos amigos, Kristoff se recargo en el marco de la ventana de la casa de Jack, su respiración era agitada –No vas a creerlo pero están buscando a alguien que lleve cuatrocientas ovejas de diferentes rebaños al valle-

-¿Cuatrocientas ovejas?- Jackson soltó el plato de arcilla por el asombro

-Sí, están pagando un montón, pero no vas a creer porque… ¡su otro pastor fue devorado!-

-Iré yo- Jackson rápidamente tomo su mochila, capa y cayado; estaba tan apresurado que no salió por la puerta delantera, más bien salió por la ventana

-¿Qué haces?- El rubio le grito al verlo correr

-Yo guiare ese rebaño-

-¿No me escuchaste?, ¡al otro pastor se lo tragaron vivo!-

-Los hombres hacemos locuras-

-Pero esto es un suicidio-

-Necesito el dinero-

-¿Qué cosa puede ser tan importante para hacer esta locura?-

-Elsa…- Jack se detuvo y vio a su amigo; Kristoff sonrió y recordó como peleo contra casi todos los hombres del pueblo solo para poder invitar a su esposa, Anna, a dar un paseo.

-Ten cuidado-

-Dile a mis padres que volveré en una semana y media-

-¡Lo hare!- Kristoff vio a su amigo correr lejos.

* * *

 **Al fin estoy aquí, publicando nuevamente y esperando sus comentarios y opiniones que cada vez me parecen más interesantes, así que ¿Por qué no los respondemos?:**

 **-Hola Kirara: yo no diría que fue para nada, obtuvo un tierno y adorable cordero, a Elsa le encantara**

 **-Niko: querías saber lo de Jamie, pues aquí está la respuesta, chan chan channnnnn**

 **-Yuyaaaaaaa: punto número uno, si los acontecimientos de las películas tanto de Frozen como el origen de los guardianes son cosas que ya están establecidas, Jack está destinado a perder sus recuerdos (en "encuéntrame", supimos que los perdía debido a que para que haya Jack Frost aquella otra vida debe de ser borrada, aunque posteriormente la recupera); punto dos, sí, el capítulo anterior son los acontecimientos previos al capítulo 2, Jack primero se va a dejar el rebaño por unas semanas y regresa para encontrarse con Elsa en su ventana y darle tarta de manzana; punto tres, pues es al revés, los seres supermegahiper poderosos (Pitch, Serafina, El hombre de la luna, el zar solar) son aquellos que no tienen clones y aquellos espíritus o personas que estos mismos seres poderosos crearon si tienen clones (por eso los guardianes, Jack, Elsa, Afi tienen clones, porque no fueron seres que estuvieron desde el principio si no que fueron creados por los que sí estuvieron desde el inicio de los tiempos), ¿si se entiende? ¿o más o menos?.**

 **Punto cuatro: Jack efectivamente proviene del año 1700 o por ahí, anteriormente dije la fecha exacta pero lo he olvidado en este momento, más sin embargo como se aclaró en este capítulo la oveja no era un tributo, más bien es hacer ver que el hombre tiene algo para darle una buena vida a la mujer, eso se ha hecho desde tiempos inmemorables hasta inclusive hoy en día. Jack al ser pastor no contaba con nada más que con lo que su familia le brindaba y al obtener esta ovejita podía probar que era lo suficientemente capaz de poder obtener sus bienes por sí mismo.**

 **-Ahora hablemos de este capítulo: como vimos aparecieron Serafina y Manny, si alguien tiene dudas no se preocupen más adelante se aclarara todo pero como ya lo he dicho esta historia es para prestar atención ya que hay saltos frecuentes en la línea del tiempo y los hechos están un poco desordenados pero hasta ahora tenemos que: Jackson y Elisabeth se conocieron en la infancia, hicieron la promesa de casarse pero por supuesto esto no se cumplió en esa vida ya que Jack murió, ahora en la actualidad Jack empieza a recordarla y Jamie lo va a ayudar a buscar que fue de su familia y amigos, por lo cual se develaran los sucesos que pasaron después de la muerte de Jackson y por otro lado el Hombre de la Luna y Serafina están detrás de la cortina moviendo sus hilos para lograr la misión de juntarlos nuevamente en esta vida.**

 **-Otra cosa muy importante, para aquellos que saben de qué van todas mis historias; el hecho de que en este mundo Elsa y Jack se conocieron antes de que fuera Jack Frost no significa que en otros mundos sea igual, recordemos que los mundos son diferentes, las personas pueden verse diferentes o conocerse en tiempos diferentes a edades diferentes y tener familias diferentes, no es exactamente igual, todo varia pero su esencia es la misma.**

 **-¿Quién será el ángel?, ustedes son listos y de seguro ya lo saben-**

 **-Spoiler: en el próximo capítulo muere Jackson**


	6. La muerte de Jackson

_**CAPITULO 6**_ _ **La muerte de Jackson**_

-No puedo creer que se haya vuelto a ir- Elsa refunfuño molesta mientras arrancaba los vegetales del suelo.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes pero no deberías enfadarte con él- Elsa y su mejor amiga, Anna, recogían lo que quedaba de la cosecha de este año en la huerta.

-Pero Anna, Jack acababa de llegar de un viaje largo y peligroso y ahora se fue a meter a uno aún más peligroso- Elsa miro a la chica de cabello rubio fresa recogido en dos trenzas

-No es por preocuparte más pero escuche que al otro tipo había quedado despedazado- Anna sonrió nerviosamente

-Lo sé, por eso estoy enojada, se fue sin decirme nada-

-Jackson estará bien, es listo- Anna coloco las zanahorias en una cesta –además tuvo una buena razón para irse- le lanzo una mirada de picardía a la rubia.

-¿Dinero?-

-No… bueno sí, pero es para algo importante-

-Jamás me ha dicho que necesite dinero-

-Obvio no te va a decir-

-¿Por qué no?, nos contamos este tipo de cosas-

-Pero si él te contara esto su sorpresa estaría arruinada-

-¿Sorpresa?-

.

.

.

-Muy bien, Jack, es el cuarto día y todo está bien y en un par de días más estaré en el valle-El chico se tranquilizó a sí mismo –Kristoff exagero-

* * *

 _ **Volviendo al presente…**_

Habían pasado poco más de una semana desde que Jamie había decidido buscar a los familiares de Jack, él y el resto del equipo se dieron cuenta de que no sería tarea fácil, tendrían que escarbar en lo más profundo de la historia ya que no era fácil encontrar a una persona que vivió hace más de 300 años y mucho menos teniendo solo nombres y fechas aproximadas.

Por lo pronto esta operación se llevó a cabo a espaldas de Jack. No resulto muy difícil ya que siendo época de invierno en el hemisferio norte y Jack estaba ocupado volando de aquí a allá.

.

.

.

Jack Frost volaba por la hermosa ciudad del viento llevando, vaya pues, el mismísimo viento helado que caracterizaba a esta ciudad.

-Vaya día- El peliblanco se detuvo a descansar en la costa rodeado por los altos rascacielos y el agua azul, dejo su cayado apoyado en una banca y se estiro para relajar un poco el cuerpo, en eso escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos y el sonido que se produce al correr por los charcos -¡Espera!-

Jack observo bien la situación y compendio que aquella chica corría para alcanzar un pedazo de papel que rodaba por el suelo a causa del incesante viento, él al ver la desesperación de la chica decidió frenar la hoja de papel colocando el dedo gordo del pie sobre este.

-¡Sí!- La chica exclamo alegremente y cuando finalmente estuvo frente a él lo primero que hizo fue agacharse a recoger la hoja y en seguida se enderezo y se quedó viendo fijamente, esto lo sorprendió.

"Imposible", pensó al ver que el rostro de la chica se iluminaba con una sonrisa –Gracias- "Puede verme"

-De nada- Dijo todavía anonadado por la sorpresa

Jack miro de abajo a arriba a la chica, de unos diecisiete años, vestía jeans y una chaqueta gris sobre un suéter cuello de tortuga color blanco; tenia nariz pequeña, sus ojos eran azules como el agua que se veía de fondo y su cabello era rubio plata atado en una trenza francesa.

-Me has salvado, es mi tarea- Él sonrió ligeramente –Nuevamente gracias y, ¿no tienes frio?- ella señalo los pies de Jack mientras comenzaba a alejase lentamente sin darle la espalda.

-No, estoy bien así- Ella rio

-Te entiendo, el frio tampoco me molesta- ella sonrió por última vez y extendió una mano despidiéndose –Adiós… y gracias-

La sonrisa del chico se ensancho y también levanto la mano despidiéndose

.

.

.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el pasado…**

El día en que Jackson Overland regreso al pueblo de Burgess nevó, cuando el chico puso un pie en su casa fue recibido por su madre y hermana (su padre se encontraba de viaje), le dieron un plato de sopa caliente y los tres se sentaron en la mesa a conversar.

-Me alegro que hayas regresado con bien pero debiste de habernos dicho que ibas a irte, estábamos muy preocupados por ti-

-Lo siento pero mira, regrese bien-

-¿Entonces quien habrá matado a aquel hombre?-

-De seguro fueron los lobos, si no me topé con ninguno fue por mera suerte… ya sabes, mala hierba nunca muere-

-Pero tú no eres una planta- Su madre rio

-Lo importante es que gane esto…- Jackson puso sobre la mesa una bolsa tintineante.

-Wow, es increíble- Dijo la pequeña Emma abriendo la bolsa para ver el contenido

-¿Y qué planeas hacer con ese dinero?-

-Quiero una casa, también otra oveja-

-¿Una casa?-

-...Le pedí al señor Winter su permiso para casarme con Elsa- Los ojos de su madre se iluminaron.

-Jack…-

-No te emociones tanto, no es la gran cosa-

-Bien, no exagerare… ¿ya se lo pediste?- Jackson negó con la cabeza

-Ni siquiera sabe lo que siento por ella-

-¿La amas?- Emma pregunto al escuchar que su hermano finalmente iba a admitirlo, él asintió.

-¿Y qué esperas?, ve a buscarla- Dijo su madre

-Sí, eso hare- Jackson se puso de pie y salió a buscar el pequeño cordero, lo necesitaría para que ella no estuviera molesta por haberse ido sin decirle nada.

-¿Puedo ir?- Emma pregunto

-Claro-

Ambos hermanos caminaron hasta el hogar de Elisabeth, ahí afuera se encontraron con el señor Winter –Buenas tardes señor Winter- Saludaron

-Hola chicos- El hombre miro a Jackson –Me alegro que hayas vuelto sano y salvo-

-Yo también-

-Si buscas a Elsa, déjame decirte que no está-

El rostro de Jackson se vio decepcionado -¿No?-

-No, ella junto con Anna y Kristoff se fueron a vender la cosecha al pueblo vecino desde ayer, no te preocupes no ha de tardar en llegar-

-Ya veo- Jack suspiro haciendo ver su aliento por las bajas temperaturas –Cuando ella llegue, ¿podría decirle que estoy aquí?-

-Se lo diré, descuida-

-Ah y entréguele esto por mí, no quiero verla molesta por haberme ido sin despedirme-

Jackson le entrego el pequeño animal al hombre -Oh… es suave, a las chicas les gustan las cosas suaves, de seguro le encantara-

-Gracias, nos vemos-

Los hermanos nuevamente hicieron su camino de regreso a casa, el hermano mayor se veía algo cabizbajo –Ha dejado de nevar- La pequeña Emma señalo el cielo.

-Sí, así parece-

-¿Y si vamos a patinar?- La niña propuso alegremente

-Umh, creo que eso me parece una idea muy buena- Dijo Jackson animándose instantáneamente

Llegaron a casa y buscaron sus patines -¿A dónde van?- Pregunto la mujer de cabello corto

-Iremos a patinar- Respondió Emma jalando a su hermano fuera de la casa

-Tengan cuidado- Su madre les dijo como de costumbre

Jack la miro y rio -Sí, claro- se volvió a ver a su hermana que insistía en que se diera prisa pero en ese momento tuvo una sensación extraña y volvió a ver a su madre, le dio una última mirada, como diciéndole que todo estaría bien…

Eleony sintió un nudo en el estómago, esa era una mirada que jamás había visto en su hijo, ni siquiera cuando se iba a viajes largos; con cuidado sin dejar de ver a sus hijos alejarse cerró la puerta lentamente.

.

.

.

-Estoy en casa- Elsa dejo su capa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre quien estaba sentado bebiendo un vaso de agua.

-¿Tan rápido?-

-Sí, no nos fue tan bien como esperábamos-

-Que lastima-

-Sí y lo peor de todo es que el cumpleaños de Jack es en una semana y quería regalarle algo- **/(Jack cumple años el 12 de noviembre)/**

El padre de Elsa rio –Querida, me temo que él ya se te adelanto con eso-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Está afuera, ve a verlo por ti misma- ella se apresuró a salir y en el corral se encontró con aquel cordero que se encontraba parado balando, ella abrió la puerta del corral y tomo al pequeño animal entre sus brazos y lo abrazo.

-Es un regalo de Jack para ti-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida

-Él me pidió tu mano- Elsa sintió su corazón latir -¿Sabes?, él te ama-

-…¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Le dije que por mi estaba bien pero eres tú la que decide, ¿sientes lo mismo por él?-

-...Sí-

-Entonces ve y díselo- ella asintió y bajo al pequeño animalito quien busco calor entre los otros, acto seguido se echó a correr hasta la casa de los Overland.

.

.

.

-Un nudo aquí y listo…- Jackson termino de atarle los patines a su hermana menor -¿Por qué no te adelantas mientas yo me pongo los míos?- le dijo a la pequeña que estaba emocionada por patinar ya, Jackson vio cómo su hermana se adentraba y patinaba por el estanque, lo hacía bastante bien para una niña se su edad.

Se quitó los zapatos y se puso los patines y en seguida se unió a su hermana en el hielo, todo iba muy bien, hasta que… Jack escucho el sonido del hielo crujiendo debajo de él, inmediatamente se apartó.

-Emma…- Jackson miro a su hermana quien estaba presa del pánico al ver el hielo partirse debajo de ella –no te muevas- Jack se quitó los patines y la miro.

-Jack, tengo miedo- Ella temblaba

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé- el hielo debajo de él también comenzó a romperse, pero lo que él menos quería hacer era hacer que Emma se asustara más –Pero no te va a pasar nada, te juro que no te caerás-

"Tengo que hacer algo…" pensó –Esto será muy divertido, ¿sí?-

-¡No lo creo, Jack!- Emma estaba a punto de estallar en llanto

-¿Crees que es una broma?-

-¡Sí, tu siempre estas bromeando!- "no voy a permitirlo"

-No, escucha, no lo hare esta vez, lo prometo; no te vas a caer- "Va a estar bien" –Vas a estar bien… tú debes creer en mi- Desde niño a él lo habían criado para sobrevivir a cosas como estas y la regla número uno era: No perder la calma.

Con estas palabras la castaña pareció calmarse -¿Te parece si jugamos?, jugamos a brincar, igual que todos los días y es tan fácil como… uno- Apretó los dientes al escuchar el hielo crujir, "no pierdas la calma, no frente a ella", simulo caerse para hacerla reír y funciono -…dos, tres- Por suerte logro llegar al cayado que había dejado cerca, "Sí, esto está bien, solo tengo que jalarla".

-Tranquila, es tu turno- Tomo el cayado y se colocó en cuclillas avanzando con cuidado –Uno- la pequeña avanzo como pudo con los patines –dos… ¡tres!- Jack actuó rápidamente y la jalo con todas sus fuerzas, uso más fuerza de la que debía…

Sintió como cayó de sentón en el hielo pero no pensó ni un segundo en lo que había pasado, solo vio a su hermana tirada en el hielo mirándolo con una sonrisa, él también sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de decirle "¡Lo hicimos!" el hielo se rompió…

Lo último que pudo escuchar fue el grito desesperado de su hermana -¡Jack!- él trato de luchar pero jamás había aprendido a nadar bien, además el frio congelaba su cuerpo al tal grado de no poder moverse, después de lo que pareció años el agua inundo sus pulmones y no pudo hace más que soltarse… soltarse y sentir como la vida se le escapaba.

"¿Es así como todo acaba?... ni siquiera pude decirle que la amaba. Lo siento Elsa, no pude cumplir mi promesa"

Allá arriba Emma permanecía temblando, como pudo y con el corazón saliéndose por su boca, se quitó los patines y corrió descalza por el bosque hasta su casa

-¡Mamá!- Ella grito llorando

.

.

.

Desde los arboles el Hombre de la Luna veía todo lo que ocurría con mirada seria.

-…Debo de admitir que no es algo fácil de ver- El hombre de cabello blanco volteo a ver a aquel ser de piel escamosa que se encontraba a su lado.

-Rumpelstiltskin- **(Ser ficticio que concede deseos a cambio de tratos, sus apariciones más famosas son en Shrek y en Once upon a time)**

-Me gustaría poder decirte que esto es fácil, pero no es así… todo ser, mortal o inmortal, tiene un deseo y algunos de ellos son tan grandes que necesitan de magia para volverse un hecho, más sin embargo toda magia viene con un precio y ese precio es equivalente al deseo, ni más ni menos-

-Lo sé-

-Así que dime, ¿Qué deseo tienes ahora?...- Rumplestiltskin miro fijamente al hombre

* * *

 **Así que… aquí estamos, fue un capitulo larguito pero no me costó mucho escribirlo.**

 **Niko: nop, ese no era Afi, para ese entonces aun no tenía planeado crearlo.**

 **-Respecto a que será de Elsa, tengo bastante claro que va a pasar con ella… pero por ahora solo les dejare ver en este capítulo un adelanto, como ya vieron, Elsa está viva y vive en Chicago (precioso lugar por cierto) pero hay otra historia antes de saber cómo es que llego hasta acá, pero no daré más detalles al respecto.**

 **-Lo que no se aun es como escribir el próximo capítulo, me será algo difícil escribir la reacción de Elsa al enterarse de que Jackson ha muerto, no tengo un guion para esa escena pero el resto del capítulo ya está planteado.**

 **Supongo que tendré que romperme la cabeza para escribir una buena escena ya que he notado que el número de visitas a la historia baja, cosa que jamás me ha importado (ya que disfruto escribir para mis viejos amigos de mis anteriores historias y además, no me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas) pero siento que los estoy aburriendo mucho o al menos al público nuevo.**

 **-Como sea, gracias por los que siguen aquí, de verdad se aprecia eso :)**


	7. Fantasmas del pasado

_**CAPITULO 7**_ _ **Fantasmas del pasado**_

Elsa llego a la casa de los Overland y se apresuró a tocar la puerta pero al ver que no había respuesta decidió ver por la ventana que estaba abierta, "si la ventana está abierta de seguro hay alguien en casa", pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que no había nadie.

Cuando iba a buscarlo en otras partes del pueblo pudo ver a las personas correr al lago que estaba cerca de ahí, Elsa decidió ir a ver, tal vez ahí podría encontrar a Jack.

Cuando bajo al lago pudo ver que había muchas personas rodeándolo, Elsa poco a poco fue apartando a las personas para acercarse y mediante más se acercaba más podía darse cuenta de que la señora Overland y Emma se encontraban en el frente siendo el centro de atención, cuando pudo llegar a ellas supo que algo no estaba nada bien ya que ambas estaban cubiertas de llanto; ella quiso preguntar, quiso articular alguna palabra pero Emma se le adelanto.

-Elsa, es Jack- la niña lloraba aferrada a su madre,

Elsa dirigió su mirada a donde la de los demás estaba, en el lago. Más tarde que nunca tuvo que asimilar los hechos, un par de patines permanecían inmóviles y un enorme hoyo que dejaba entrever que el hielo se había roto y que algún desafortunado había caído…

-Jack- Elsa sentía como perdía la movilidad en sus piernas y se le iba la voz.

-…Tenemos que sacarlo- dirigió su mirada al grupo de hombres que hablaba cerca.

-Es imposible que siga vivo- dijo otro de los hombres

-Me refiero a rescatar el cuerpo- susurro el hombre que había hablado primero

-Es el hijo de Federic, tenemos que hacerlo por él y la madre- Dijo otro de los presentes

-Por más que queramos ayudar tenemos que tomar en cuenta que el hielo se está partiendo cada vez más, si entramos varios podría romperse por completo y todos caeremos-

-Además, odio decirlo pero de seguro el cuerpo ya toco fondo; tal vez aparezca en primavera, una vez que todo se haya descongelado- Elsa sintió como un par de brazos la apartaban del lugar, se trataba de su madre.

-Ven cariño, no escuches eso- Elsa no supo cuando paso pero se encontró a sí misma en su casa.

-Espera aquí cariño- Su madre la sentó en una silla de madera y acto seguido salió a hablar con su esposo para contarle lo sucedido

Elsa se puso de pie y salió por la puerta de atrás sin que nadie la viera…

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo presente**_

Jamie, Sophie y su viejo grupo de amigos entraron en el cementerio de Burgess, las chirriantes puertas se cerraron y el grupo avanzo.

Era día de gracias y el clima era bastante agradable para la fecha, había dejado de nevar hace días y la nieve había desaparecido abriendo paso al césped y el aire frio que indicaba que Jack Frost todavía estaba cerca.

-¿Entonces dices que es probable que encontremos algo aquí?- Dijo Pippa

-Sí, solo tenemos que revisar bien el lugar-

-Jamie, eso nos llevara mucho tiempo- Protesto Shopie

-No, de hecho solo tendríamos que revisar la parte de atrás del cementerio que es donde están las lapidas más antiguas- Dijo Cupcake

-Exacto y como de seguro la familia está enterrada junta resultara más fácil de lo que piensan- Habían estado investigando y no habían tenido suerte en encontrar algún apellido en los registros pero dedujeron que los restos todavía estarían por ahí, en el cementerio.

Después de buscar varias horas Jamie se sintió como un tonto al haber pensado que sería fácil ya que la mayoría de las inscripciones de las lapidad eran ilegibles, así que tenían que batallar para poder ver de quien se trataba; fue así como la tarde les cayó en sima.

-Hace más frio- Dijo Shopie

-Obvio sí- Una voz bastante conocida apareció desde la rama de un viejo árbol seco

-Jack- Los jóvenes se sorprendieron al verlo

-¿Y cómo va la búsqueda?, ¿encontraron algo?- Jack bajo y observo con detalle las lapidas alrededor y acto seguido los miro fijamente –Por sus caras veo que no encontraron nada-

-¿Sabes lo que estamos haciendo?- Pregunto Jamie

-Un pajarito me conto- Jack miro las hojas de los demás arboles sacudirse, recordemos que el chico posee la habilidad de poder manipular y comunicarse con las hojas. _**/Esto basado en los cuentos de William Joyce/**_

-Hemos buscado, pero no encontramos nada- Dijo Shopie

-Lo sé- Jack miro a Jamie –Aprecio que traten de ayudar pero yo también he buscado pero lo único que tengo son nombres, no recuerdo mi apellido-

-Jamie nos dijo eso- Dijo Peppa

-Y es por eso que encontrar algo sobre mí me parece imposible… tal vez algún día lo recuerde pero por ahora estoy bien así- Jack sonrió -¿Entonces que esperan, largo, es día de gracias y deberían estar ya con sus familias, no en un cementerio- Los chicos rieron y le dieron la razón al espíritu, mientras caminaban a la salida todos hablaban de la enorme cena que los esperaba en casa cuando de pronto Sophie tropezó y cayó al césped.

-Oh, Sophie, ¿estás bien?- Todos se preocuparon y la ayudaron a levantarse

-Estoy bien, creo que tropecé con una placa…- La rubia se inclinó y aparto la maleza revelando, lo que efectivamente había dicho, una placa de granito –Tienen que ver esto- Dijo la chica abriendo los ojos como platos.

Todos se amontonaron a ver –Jack, ¿tu hermana se llamaba Emma, tu padre Federic y tu madre Eleony, verdad?- Pregunto Monty

-Así es…- Los ojos de Jack también se abrieron al ver que estos eran los nombres grabados en la placa junto con el apellido Overland –Overland- Jack dedujo que ese era su apellido.

El espíritu de ojos azul claro no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, por un lado había encontrado a su familia y eso lo hacía feliz, pero por otra parte sentía tristeza al mirar atrás y darse cuenta de que ellos habían muerto hace mucho.

La revoltura de emociones que sentía Jack en este momento fue frenada por la voz de uno de los gemelos, Caleb –Jack, ¿Tenias otra hermana?-

Jack miro al chico y negó con la cabeza –No que yo supiera… ¿Por qué lo dices?- Él chico de piel oscura señalo la parte de debajo de la placa que todavía estaba cubierta por el césped.

Jack aparto este revelando un nombre más en la tumba…

 _Elsa Overland_

Un recuerdo hizo impacto en su cabeza, uno que ya había tenido; Jack recordó a la niña rubia de ojos azules

-Elsa- Dijo en voz baja

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí esta otro capítulo… el más cortó hasta ahora DDDDX**

 **Pero es que no quería revelar más de lo que debía para este capítulo, en el próximo ya veremos porque el nombre de Elsa con el apellido Overland aparece en la tumba de la familia de Jack, veremos que fue de Elsa y nos volveremos a mover en la línea del tiempo a un lugar que ya conocemos muy bien…**

 **-Niko: Me has pillado!, me hiciste cambiar esa parte de la historia, Dios, no sé qué estaba pensando, se me fue de la mente que esta historia es antes de la otra y eso que yo soy la que lo escribe!, me odie mucho a mi misma pero como diría Lucy Lawless; siempre que observen alguno de esos detalles… lo hizo un mago.**

 **Nah, mentira, por favor díganme si en algún determinado momento ven que se me queman los cables y escribo alguna tontería.**

 **-Yuya: no puedo responder a tu comentario porque eso sería spoliler XDD**

 **-Gracias a los comentarios y favoritos, como siempre ustedes están atentos a lo que publico y eso me da mucho gusto, lamento si he tardado en publicar pero prometo no tardar tanto DX**

 **-Por favor, observen como la imagen de portada evolucionara segun avance la historia**


	8. Trascendiendo

**_CAPITULO 8_** ** _Trascendiendo_**

Elsa se encontraba en la copa de aquel enorme árbol, el árbol que marco su infancia y participe de uno de los recuerdos que tenía con Jack.

Jack… Elsa no pudo dejar de pensar en él, toda esa noche se la paso llorando en las ramas hasta que los primeros rayos de sol la iluminaron, este era el primer amanecer sin Jack, a partir de ahora así seria, los días pasarían, el mundo seguiría girando pero sin él… lo curioso es que ella tenía planeado todo lo contrario.

Su padre tuvo que bajarla del lugar y llevarla de vuelta a casa.

Apartir de ese día las cosas se pueden resumir, en su mayoría. Está de sobra decir que Elisabeth se negó a casarse con alguien más, ella seguía insistiendo en que había hecho una promesa con Jack y que se mantendría fiel a él, sus padres al principio no dijeron nada ya que comprendían la situación pero conforme pasaron los años decidieron que tal vez lo mejor era mudarse; Elsa decidió separarse de su familia y quedarse en Burgess y los Overland, quienes siempre la vieron como si fuera parte de la familia, la invitaron a mudarse con ellos.

Los años siguieron transcurriendo y Elsa ya tenía 37 años de edad, Emma se había casado he ido hace mucho así que ella se encargó del cuidado del señor y señora Overland y empezaron a llamarla con este apellido, Elsa Overland.

Un día cuando estaba con Anna en sus tareas de cosecha encontró algo que le cambio la vida aún más… ahí entre las hojas de una calabaza había atorada una pluma, pero no cualquier pluma, esta era la pluma más singular que alguien podría imaginarse, era blanca y tenía un diseño rosado, con cuidado la tomo entre sus dedos y fue ahí cuando todo se desvaneció por unos segundos.

 **En realidad lo que vio no fue mucho, solo pudo ver la imagen de un chico que permanecía inmóvil en medio de una tormenta de nieve, no podía distinguirse muy bien pero poco a poco se acercó a él y cuando estuvo frente a frente solo pudo pensar en alguien**

 **-Jack- Dijo ella misma sintiéndose feliz, era él, no había dudas… bueno, su cabello era blanco, sus ojos azules como el hielo, vestía una camisa de resaque con cuello alto, pantalones azules, una banda que se ajustaba a su dorso y sostenía un báculo con forma de luna color plateado.**

 **–** **Jack Frost- Dijo con una sonrisa, creo un copo de nieve con su mano y lo dejo volar hacia ella –tienes que creer en mí…- El copo de nieve callo en la punta de su nariz congelándola**

La realidad la golpeo en el rostro.

-Elsa- Anna la sacudía preocupada por su amiga que no reaccionaba

-Jack Frost- Dijo la rubia

-¿Qué cosas dices?-

-Jack está vivo, se ve diferente pero está vivo-

Anna sacudió a su amiga –Elsa, lamento decirlo así pero tienes que entender que Jack lleva muerto muchos años-

-No, su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado-

-Pero es imposible que haya sobrevivido y si fuera así, ¿Por qué no ha vuelto?- Elsa guardo silencio –Sé que perderlo te afecto mucho, lo amabas, pero ¿no crees que es tiempo de seguir?-

Elsa miro a Anna –Lo vi, sé que está vivo, puede que parezca una locura pero tienes que creerme…-

-…Elsa, ven conmigo- Anna la ayudo a ponerse de pie y la llevo hasta su casa, después de que Elsa le conto lo que había visto a la señora Overland, ella tomo la decisión de llamar al médico del pueblo ya que tanto ella y Anna concordaban en que había entrado en una crisis nerviosa, necesitaba ayuda.

Pero Elsa insistió, insistió ese día y al día siguiente y al siguiente por los siguientes años, "Jack está vivo, su nombre ahora es Jack Frost y tiene poderes de hielo" solía contarles a las personas

"Jack Frost congelara tu nariz", les decía a los niños cuando los veía portarse mal

"Tienen que creer en él, volverá", insistió tanto que la gente la tacho de loca, excepto aquellos que se preocupaban por ella. Pero loca o no, ella logro crear una historia que algunos comenzaron a contar; la historia del espíritu de un chico ahogado que solía congelar las narices de las personas, Jack Frost.

En fin, nuestra historia en esta parte del tiempo, termina de una forma trágica, como solo puede terminar.

Elsa, ya era una mujer de unos cincuenta años de edad, esto no sería la gran cosa en nuestro tiempo pero debemos recordar que en aquel entonces, sin los avances médicos que tenemos ahora, era toda una proeza llegar a esta edad; Elsa veía el atardecer sentada en su mecedora como solía hacerlo siempr, cuando de repente diviso una figura humanoide en la punta de uno de los enormes árboles.

Esta figura comenzó a saltar por las demás copas de los árboles y Elsa noto que cuando lo hacía, estos se llenaban de escarcha… era Jack, ella lo supo desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Al paso que pudo siguió a la figura a las orillas del pueblo, este ser se movía rápidamente pero se detenía varias veces para congelar algo, esto fue lo que le dio oportunidad de alcanzarlo.

Finalmente estuvo cerca de él y fue cuando estuvo cien por ciento segura de que se trataba de Jack, el mismo Jack que había visto en aquella revelación… bueno, era algo diferente pero era por esas diferencias que ella estaba segura que se trataba de él, cabello blanco, su viejo cayado y la misma ropa que solía usar.

Él estaba volteado de espaldas del otro lado del rio, tenía que llamar su atención -¡Jack!- La mujer lo llamo y el eternamente joven espíritu del invierno volteo al escuchar su nombre, pero cuando lo hizo no vio a nadie, "Mi imaginación", pensó mientras se alejaba de Burgess.

Resulta que Elsa había resbalado y caído al agua, que si bien no estaba congelada, estaba bastante helada debido a que era diciembre.

Ningún habitante del pueblo se dio cuenta… hasta que encontraron su cuerpo rio abajo varios días después.

Lo único que pudieron hacer fue darle santa sepultura y tallar su nombre en la placa de granito.

 _Elsa Overland_

.

.

.

 **Presente…**

Jack Frost, tratando de calmar sus ansías después de los recientes acontecimientos del día de gracias, hacia su habitual trabajo.

Nuevamente se encontró en la ciudad del viento, cosa que le recordó a la chica rubia que fue capaz de verlo, "Otra excusa para quedarme", pensó mientras se recargaba en el barandal apreciando la famosa fuente de Buckingham. Si bien prefería los lugares pequeños a las grandes ciudades por alguna razón este lugar le atraía.

-Me pregunto si será posible volver a verla…- Rio ante esta idea –Imposible, llegar a encontrarla en una ciudad tan grande sería una increíble coincidencia-

Jack miro la hoja de un árbol que danzaba al son del viento, su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa maliciosa –No existen las coincidencias- **(Referencia a "El ratón y el niño de la luna")**

Con una seña de su mano llamo a la pequeña hoja seca y la tomo entre la punta de sus dedos

-Guíame a ella- La soltó de su agarre y esta voló nuevamente en el viento, Jack riendo emprendió el vuelo siguiéndola.

Jack se sorprendió al verse nuevamente en el lugar donde la vio por primera vez, cerca de la costa, no muy lejos de donde estaba, tal vez su escuela quedaba por este rumbo. **/De hecho, esta descripción es verídica, si hay un instituto cerca de la playa/**

Y era verdad, ahí venia ella con su mochila caminando, Jack se apresuró y lanzo su cayado a los arbustos, quería averiguar más sobre ella primero antes de que se diera cuenta de quién era en verdad -¡Hey!- Jack la saludo.

La rubia sonrió –Eres tu-

-Soy yo- Respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo volviste a encontrarme?-

-Me lo dijo un pajarito-

-Impresionante-

-¿Estudias cerca de aquí?-

-Sí, en un instituto cerca de aquí-

-¿Escuela privada, no?- Supuso por el uniforme

-Sí- Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo -¿Y por qué has vuelto a buscarme?-

-Pues…- Jack pensó alguna excusa –La última vez, no me dijiste como te llamabas-

-Elisabeth Winter- Ella le extendió una mano, él dudoso la tomo.

-Jack- Respondió pero la chica lo miro como esperando algo mas –Frost- Hizo una mueca de miedo esperando su reacción.

-Oh… es un bonito nombre- Jack abrió la boca sorprendido, "No sabe quién soy" –Es curioso como tu apellido es Frost y el mío Winter-

Jack rio nerviosamente –Sí, escarcha e invierno, quien lo diría-

Ella rio –Hey, me están esperando para ver una película en el cine, ¿quieres venir?-

-Gracias, Copo de nieve, pero creo que mi presencia no sería muy bien vista- Dijo con ironia para sí mismo.

-El novio de mi hermana puede ser un poco intimidante, pero cuando lo llegas a conocer es un buen tipo-

-No lo dudo, pero de todas formas paso-

-Bien, pero si algún día quieres podríamos salir-

-Sí, eso me gustaría- Elisabeth tomo de su mochila una pluma negra y un pedazo de papel en donde anoto su número de celular –Ten, avísame cuando quieras salir- ella le entrego la hoja a Jack

-Lo hare- Jack la tomo sonriendo

-Nos vemos- Ella se despidió

-Hasta luego-

.

.

.

-¿Ya le devolvemos los recuerdos?- Pregunto la mujer de cabello negro viendo a la distancia la escena entre los dos jóvenes

-No, aun no- Respondió Manny

-Se nos acaba el tiempo…- Serafina dijo entre dientes

-Lo sé, pero aun no es hora-

-Esta es la tercera vez que hacemos esto-

-Ya lo sé, pero en Arendelle era muy pronto-

-Siempre es muy pronto para ti-

-Sí Jack se quedaba con ella entonces no se hubiera convertido en un guardián-

-Supongo… ¡Pero entonces por que los dejaste que se encontraran!-

-Te recuerdo que fue tu culpa, querida- El hombre la miro con media sonrisa

.

.

.

 ** _Arendelle, año 1800 (aproximadamente)_**

-¿Elsa?- La ahora reina de Arendelle escucho a su hermana tocar la puerta de su oficina

-Adelante- La reina se encontraba de pie tomando unos libros del estante

-Hola, vine a ver cómo te estaba yendo con tu trabajo- Dijo Anna con preocupación

-Estoy bien- respondió

-¿Segura?, ¿no quieres ayuda?-

-Pues… necesito un libro, ¿podrías decirle a un sirviente que lo busque?-

-¿Bromeas?, lo buscare yo misma…- Anna emocionada de que su hermana al fin le haya pedido ayuda en algo corrió a la biblioteca a buscarlo cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Espera, Anna, no te he dicho que libro quiero!- Elsa rodo los ojos, a veces su hermana podía ser un poco torpe.

* * *

 **-Para aquellos amigos míos que han seguido mis otras historias, pueden entender perfectamente que pluma fue la que encontró Elisabeth en Burgess… y para los que no, véanlo de esta forma, una pluma que contiene los recuerdos de las vidas pasadas de las personas (como con los dientes que cuida el Hada de los dientes).**

 **Y el Jack que apareció en este recuerdo… es Jokul Frosti. Y no es que se estuviera comunicando, solo es un recuerdo común y corriente que de pura casualidad le dio una revelación a Elsa.**

 **-Pues ahora no tengo dudas que resolver, excepto: yuya, los libros no los tengo ni los he encontrado, todo lo que se de estos es debido a una ardua búsqueda en internet sobre estos libros, he encontrado portadas y algunas páginas más sin embargo no encuentro los libros completos.**

 **-Emmm, supongo que esto resuelve las dudas de si veremos a Elsa y a Jack en Arendelle… pues sí XDDD aunque no sé cuántos capítulos nos llevaremos, ya contamos lo que ocurrió allá por el año 1700 en Burgess, sigue Arendelle y por otra parte tenemos la historia que se desarrolla en el presente y todavía nos falta la del futuro! Amigos, siéntense y relájense esto durara unos 30 capítulos.**

 **-Como hemos visto Manny pidió un favor a Rumple y Serafina también, el que Manny pidió fue para reencarnar (no revivir) a Elsa en Arendelle y Serafina para que reencarnara nuevamente en el presente en Chicago.**

 **Las deudas se acumulan…**

 **-Me siento mal por no haber escrito sobre que paso con la oveja que Jack le dio a Elsa :/**

 **-Ah, si corregi los errores que Niko me hizo ver XDDD**


	9. Lo que la tormenta trajo

_**CAPITULO 9 Lo que la tormenta trajo**_

 **Presente…**

-Vamos Jamie, marca el numero- Jack apresuraba a su amigo.

-Ya voy, ya voy, espera un poco- el joven castaño rio ante la nerviosidad de su amigo –ahí está, solo tienes que oprimir aquí- Jamie le dio el celular a Jack y señalo la imagen de un teléfono verde.

-Okey, aquí voy…- Jack dio un toque brusco a la pantalla, no estaba muy familiarizado con los celulares

-Jack, cerraste la pestaña- Jack rodo los ojos

.

.

.

* * *

 **Arendelle, tiempo pasado…**

-Te dije que podía buscarlo yo sola- Dijo Anna renegando.

-Claro que puedes, pero si te ayudo será más divertido-

-Sí… hay algo que quería preguntarte- Dijo Anna un poco apenada

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- Elsa sonrió

-Pues… sé que acordamos pasar el sábado el día juntas pero el otoño casi llega y Kristoff se ira un tiempo a la montaña, así que quería sabes si…-

-Claro que puedes estar con él, después de todo últimamente ha estado trabajando duro y no se han podido ver muy seguido-

Anna abrazo a su hermana –Gracias, te juro que te lo compensare-

-No es necesario-

-Claro que si-

.

.

.

El sábado Elsa se levantó como habitualmente lo hacía, este día se encontraba libre de pendientes… más sin embargo su rostro hizo una mueca al recordar que Anna no estaba con ella, "Tal vez lea un libro hoy", pensó la reina de Arendelle mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a vestirse.

Tal y como lo planeo, después de desayunar, se dirigió a la biblioteca que muy para su alegría, esta vez se encontraba por mera diversión y no por trabajo.

Saboreo la emoción de leer un libro, hacía mucho que no leía un libro, "¿Qué voy a leer?", Elsa rozo con la yema de sus dedos el lomo de cada libro; Pensó en leer una novela pero luego recordó que no eran lo suyo, prefería leer algo con lo que pudiera aprender algo.

Llego hasta un viejo libro que recordaba haber leído antes, "Mitología nórtica", era el indicado.

Elsa se sentó en el gran sillón, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer; no había nada que la sorprendiera, todas estas historias ya las había escuchado, pero cuando iba a medio libro se detuvo en seco al ver un nombre del que no sabía…

-Jokul Frosti- La reina recordó una ocasión en la que su cuñado, Kristoff, le dijo "Deberías cubrirte del frio, o si no Jokul te morderá la nariz"; y cuando Elsa le pregunto sobre esto él se limitó a responder que se trataba de alguien muy poderoso.

Elsa hojeo el libro dándose cuenta que la historia de este ser se limitaba a dos escasas páginas, no hojas, paginas.

Cuando termino de leer, primero sintió pena, pena por el espíritu condenado a cargar con semejante poder y responsabilidad; después sintió algo de emoción al pensar en el hecho de que podría existir alguien que la comprenda, alguien como ella; y finalmente se sintió triste al recordar que solo era una historia.

.

.

.

 **Mientras tanto en algún lugar del universo**

-La primavera llega acá. Una pequeña tormenta por acá. Tengo que reforestar ese bosque- Serafina, Madre Naturaleza, se movía de acá allá enviando su magia a través de diferentes mundos –Agh, hay mucho que hacer, pero esto es lo que me pasa por andar de niñera- La mujer apretó los dientes con rabia –Invierno… ¿en dónde?-

Ella había olvidado a que partes tenía que enviar el invierno –A donde sea, da igual- la mujer movió su mano mandándole la señal al Viento.

Viento, el espíritu sin cuerpo, el encargado de dirigir a Jack Frost a donde ordene Madre Naturaleza fijo su ruta hacia Arendelle.

Jack Frost se sorprendió al sentir el repentino jalón –Wow, ¿Qué ocurre?-

Al no poder resistirse a la fuerza del viento decidió dejarse llevar -¿A dónde me llevas?- Pregunto riendo.

Hacía más de 100 años que había comenzado a ser un espíritu, fue muy difícil para el empezar desde cero sin tener nada más que su nombre.

Sufrió a la hora de manejar sus poderes, ya que si bien al principio le parecían fáciles e inocentes, con el tiempo descubrió que su poder era más complejo que hacer escarcha o hielo; podría congelar ciudades enteras con un estornudo, incluso si llegaba a sentirse un poco triste podría formar una tormenta enorme que cubriría a medio continente. Esto lo aprendió por las malas, arrastrando consigo a gente inocente y esto lo hacía tener más miedo, miedo de sus poderes y de él mismo, tenía que aprender a controlar sus poderes.

.

.

.

 **Volviendo a Arendelle**

Elsa dejo el libro a un lado, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación pensando en que pronto seria hora de tomar la comida, el tiempo se le había pasado volando ahí adentro.

Cuando salió lo primero que vieron sus ojos fueron las ventanas, sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de que estaba comenzando a nevar -¿Nieve, en septiembre?- Elsa sintió su corazón latir, se echó a correr hacia abajo, tenía que ver esto ella misma con sus propios ojos.

-¡Su majestad!, pareciera que se acerca una tormenta, no debe salir- Un sirviente la retuvo cuando bajaba la escalera de caracol.

-Solo quiero ver, tengo que salir-

-¡Elsa!- La voz de su hermana apareció -¿Elsa, estas bien?- Anna subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su hermana, una vez que la sostuvo de las manos el sirviente se retiró.

-¿Tu estas bien?-

-Sí, cuando comenzó a nevar inmediatamente le pedí a Kristoff que me trajera, tenía miedo de que tus poderes…-

Elsa soltó a su hermana –Yo no soy la que está ocasionando esto-

-¿No?, pero es septiembre y no se supone que deba de haber nieve-

-Así que lo primero que se te ocurrió es que esto era obra mía-

-No, no es así, pero al ser la única persona con la habilidad de hacer algo como esto, pensé…-

-He aprendido a controlar mis poderes-

-Yo sé, pero…-

-¿Piensas que podría perder el control?-

-Podría pasar- Elsa subió las escaleras molesta, hacia su habitación

-Elsa, no, espera- Anna corrió tras Elsa –Sabes que las cosas no son así- Mientras las hermanas subían las escaleras se cruzaron con un par de sirvientes que bajaban, estos se detuvieron en seco al ver a Elsa

-…Su majestad- se disculparon mientras tragaban saliva y acto seguido se alejaron corriendo.

Elsa se quedó sin palabras, esas personas le tenían miedo, pensaban que ella fue la responsable de que nevara.

Elsa descendió las escaleras, haciendo que Anna nuevamente, la siguiera –Elsa, espera, ¿A dónde vas?- Anna tomo a su hermana del hombro.

-Iré a arreglar esto-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Quiera o no tengo que aceptar que mientras tenga esta maldición todo el mundo pensara que soy la causante de cosas como estas, así que tengo que arreglarlo- Elsa se soltó y continuo su camino hasta la puerta principal.

-Pero…-

-Silencio Anna- Elsa salió y cerró la puerta.

-Agh, es… tan necia- Anna grito con furia desde el interior del palacio.

.

.

.

Jack comenzó a sentirse nervioso al ver el palacio del lugar que recordaba bastante bien -¿Arendelle?-

Se detuvo un momento en el aire –Whoa, alto ahí, no puedo volver ahí- Jack recordó la última vez que había estado en Arendelle, había pasado exactamente igual que ahora, el viento lo había arrastrado inesperadamente hasta acá y cuando puso un pie en el lugar todo se congelo –La última vez que estuve aquí, fue en agosto del año pasado ¡Y todo fue horrible!-

-¿Lo recuerdas?, todo se congelo, las personas casi se congelaban, el océano se congelo, ¡Si vuelvo ahí, temo que vuelva a pasar!-

El viento no lo escucho y lo obligo a descender en Arendelle, específicamente en el bosque.

.

.

.

-El amor descongela, el amor descongela, el amor descongela- Elsa se repitió a sí misma una y otra vez mientras se encontraba en el bosque tratando de alejar la tormenta de nieve, todo esto sin resultados.

-¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?-

Elsa detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar un estruendo cerca, camino hacia donde se escuchó el ruido a unos varios metros de donde estaba.

Cuando llego al lugar de donde provenía se dio cuenta de que había un montón de ramas sobre la nieve y un rastro, como si alguien hubiera caído desde lo alto.

-Ouch- Se pudo escuchar una voz masculina -¿Por qué me hace esto?-

Ante sus ojos apareció un chico joven, de cabello blanco, vestido con una capa, pantalones marrones y una camiseta blanca holgada.

El chico levanto su mirada viéndola, Elsa dejo caer un poco su boca al ver sus sorprendentes ojos, tan azules y fríos como el hielo mismo.

-¿Estas bien?- Elsa le pregunto

Jack Frost la miro con los ojos muy abiertos y con la respiración agitada -…¿Puedes verme?-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tiempo presente…**

-¿Hola?- Jack se froto el cuello mientras hablaba por el celular de Jamie

-Hola, ¿Quién habla?-

-Elisabeth… soy yo, Jack-

-¡Jack!, estaba deseando que llamaras… es decir, no es como si estuviera desesperada pero… tú entiendes-

-Sí, entiendo, yo también estaba deseando hablarte…- Hubo un pequeño silencio en la línea.

-¿Entonces, quieres salir?- Elsa le pregunto nerviosa

-Sí, podríamos vernos en el mismo lugar de siempre-

-Me parece bien, ¿mañana?-

-Sí, ¿a las seis de la tarde?-

-Sí-

-Entonces, nos vemos-

-Sí, hasta mañana, Jack-

* * *

 **-Primero que nada, pido disculpas a todos ustedes, sé que no he subido últimamente pero me acabo de graduar y las cosas están un poco locas, espero que pronto todo se calme y poder continuar con mi historia.**

 **-Quería decirles que sé que algunos pensaran que voy muy rápido con la relación de Jack y Elisabeth en el presente pero hay que entender que ellos se conocen desde hace dos vidas, creo que el tiempo para ir lento ya paso.**

 **-Lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto: ya que no hay mucho para desarrollar en el presente, los próximos capítulos serán exclusivos para el tiempo pasado en Arendelle, narraremos la historia de esto dos en aquella época y cómo fue que terminaron sin recordar nada.**

 **-He visto que varios han estado leyendo mis otras historia y a esos usuarios quiero decirles…. Hola, me alegra que se hayan tomado el tiempo y las molestias en leer mis antiguas historias, me esforzare para que sigan leyendo más sobre esto, me animan mucho a escribir y gracias a ustedes tengo ya listo este capítulo.**

 **-Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **-Niko: lo de Arendelle si será trágico, no al nivel de lo que se aproxima pero por algo puse la clasificación que puse en esta historia y francamente me aterra intentar esto, no quiero espantar a nadie DX**

 **-Kirara: Sip amiguis, si alguien alguna vez se preguntó, ¿Cómo es que nació la leyenda de Jack Frost?, pues ahí tienen la respuesta… fue Elsa la encargada de divulgar toda esto, o bueno, al menos para mí XD**

 **-Yuyita: Sí, Arendelle está en otro tiempo, no en otra dimensión como en las otras historias ya que te recuerdo que estas cosas pueden variar según el mundo.**

 **Sip, en los libros de William, Jack es conocido más bien como Nightlight, personaje que me ha interesado desarrollar e incluir en mis historias, ¿te digo un secreto?, puede que este sea uno de los enemigos, hermanos o hijos de Jack (en mis historias), pero todavía lo tengo en un "quizás".**

 **Contestano a tu otro comentario: ¡Claro que habrá otra historia!, el mundo de Selene y la historia de Jokul y Elisa es demasiado como para solo contarla en simples flashbacks o explicaciones.**

 **Posiblemente el título de la historia será "Selene", o algo así, pero definitivamente será otra historia aparte en la cual planeo grandes cosas: explicar bien el mundo de donde provienen los seres originales, subir una lista de los personajes completos con sus características, historias y relaciones con otros personajes; y por supuesto contar la historia principal que origino todo este rollo de las plumas.**

 **La verdad, nada de esto estaba planeado e.e pero cuando escribí "Encuéntrame", me sentí feliz por haber hecho un trabajo extenso, creando mis personajes que estaban relacionados todos y cada uno de ellos, como si estuviera haciendo mi propia mitología pero no fue hasta "El niño de la luna y el ratón", en el capítulo donde apareció el Jack de esta historia que decidí arriesgarme con todo e ir más allá. Tuve mucho miedo de que ustedes no lo aceptaran o que terminara en desastre pero por suerte ustedes han sido muy buenos conmigo :) y me están permitiendo escribir mis historias más locas.**

 **-Mundana: hiii, creo que es la primera vez que te veo.**

 **Primero que nada: gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer mi historia, me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado.**

 **Segundo: Hasta ahora tengo cinco historias sobre Jelsa y todas y cada una tienen relación ya que son parte de una historia principal, me encantaría mucho que las leyeras para que te dieras cuenta de lo que hablo pero si decides no hacerlo está bien, no hay problema ya que estoy tratando de hacer las cosas entendibles incluso para aquellos que no saben todo lo que implica este mundo de historias que se entrelazan, ¿has oído de CLAMP?, pues son dibujantes de manga que hacen historias magnificas y todas y cada una de ellas se relacionan; mi trabajo es algo así.**

 **Espero te todo corazón que me sigas en esta historia y si quieres en las anteriores o futuras.**

 **Cualquier duda, comentario o lo que sea puedes escribirme y te responderé en cada capítulo que publique, muchas gracias por leer.**


	10. Un toque de hielo

_**CAPITULO 10**_ _ **Un toque de hielo**_

-¿Tu puedes verme?- Jack pregunto asombrado mientras Elsa lo miraba confundida.

-Claro que puedo, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?-

-¡Puedes verme!- El chico de cabello blanco comenzó a saltar de felicidad -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto impaciente.

-¿No sabes quién soy?- Pregunto Elsa

-No, ¿debería?-

-Pues, si eres de aquí…-

-No, no lo soy-

-Oh, en ese caso… mi nombre es Elsa, reina de Arendelle-

-¿Reina?... wow- Él la miro de arriba abajo –Soy Jack, Jack Frost-

-¿Jack Frost?-

-Sí-

-¿De qué reino provienes?-

-Uh, de ninguno-

-¿No?- Jack negó con la cabeza.

-Digamos que viajo por todo el mundo-

-Ya veo… ¿y puedes explicarme como es que paso esto?- Elsa señalo el desastre que había provocado en su caída.

Jack sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos como la nieve –Si te lo digo no lo creerás-

-Creo que si lo hare…- Elsa sonrió –Explícame, por favor-

-El viento hizo que cayera del cielo…- Elsa guardo silencio por unos momentos.

-No lo entiendo-

-Te lo dije...- Jack miro la nieve a su alrededor –Pero dime, ¿Qué hace su Majestad en medio de una nevada, sin usar abrigo?- Jack señalo el vestido sin mangas nuevo de Elsa.

-Pues trato de averiguar porque hay nieve si estamos en septiembre…- Elsa comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo –No se supone que debería hablar con usted, después de todo es foráneo y un desconocido-

-La dejaría sola pero…- Era la primera persona que lograba verlo,, no quería alejarse, pero tampoco quería espantarla mostrándole su verdadera naturaleza –Necesito asilo, no puedo viajar con esta tormenta-

-Lo siento pero no puedo ayudarle- Elsa comenzó a alejarse lentamente, este sujeto había comenzado a incomodarla y sus padres le habían enseñado a no hablar con extraños.

-Aguarda…- Jack tenía que detenerla –Yo sé porque es que hay nieve-

Elsa nuevamente se detuvo para míralo -¿Sí?-

-Es obra de alguien con poderes- Elsa sintió su corazón acelerarse, "¿Sabe de mí?", pensó ella

-¿A-a quien te refieres?- Ella tartamudeo.

-Existe un ser, capaz de crear el invierno… es un espíritu-

Elsa sintió alivio al escuchar esto -¿Un espíritu?, ¿no una persona?-

-Así es, un espíritu al que nadie puede ver…-

Elsa reacciono sorprendida -¡No puede ser, eres tú!-

-¡Diablos!, ¿Cómo lo supo?-

-Dijiste que habías caído desde arriba, tu cabello es blanco, caminas descalzo en la nieve y tus ojos tienen un copo de nieve- Elsa señalo cada una de estas características.

Al escuchar lo del copo de nieve Jack se volteó apenado –no es verdad- por alguna razón siempre le había molestado ese patrón de copo de nieve.

-Tienes que alejar el invierno-

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué no?, ni siquiera es invierno todavía aquí, los habitantes están atemorizados…-

-Copo de nieve, entiéndelo, yo no puedo hacerlo- Jack la sujeto de los hombros –no sé cómo hacerlo-

Elsa, al escuchar estas palabras, evoco sus viejos recuerdos de como hace no mucho ella decía lo mismo -¿Por qué no?-

-Yo no puedo controlarme muy bien cuando estoy nervioso-

-¿Por qué estas nervioso?-

-El año pasado estuve aquí, cuando se suponía que debía ser verano, fue un caos-

Elsa no se atrevió a confesar que tal vez la razón por la que él se sentía nervioso no era culpa suya si no de ella.

Y entonces pensó… -¿Y si hubiera una forma de que aprendieras a controlar tus poderes, quitarías este absurdo invierno?-

-Pues, supongo que podría hacerlo-

-Ven conmigo- Elsa sonrió

.

.

.

* * *

 **Presente**

Jack espero impaciente a Elsa en donde habían acordado verse.

-6:12, ¿Le habrá pasado algo?- Jack se preocupó al ver la hora en el celular que Jamie le había reglado para comunicarse con la chica de ahora en adelante.

Jack suspiro y en medio de los nervios pensó en su cabello, "Debo peinarlo"-Pensó en usar el reflejo del celular como espejo pero se maldijo a si mismo al recordar que como espíritu no tenía reflejo

-Diablos-

-¿Todo bien?- Era la voz de Elisabeth que lo sorprendió por sus espaldas –Oh, yo-yo solo estaba viendo la hora- Jack tartamudeo.

-Ya veo- Elsa puso cara de preocupación –En serio lamento haberte hecho esperar, mi hermana me entretuvo-

-Descuida, creo que te entiendo- Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia una de las bancas

-¿Tienes hermanos?- Pregunto Elsa iniciando un tema de conversación

-Yo…- Él no sabía cómo responder exactamente, pero no quería mentirle –Tenía una hermana-

-…Oh, lo lamento, no era mi intención-

-Descuida, fue hace mucho tiempo- Jack esperaba que no preguntara sobre su demás familia

-¿Y qué hay de tu familia?- Dijo con cierto miedo a ofenderlo

"Diablos", pensó Jack –Eh, no tengo-

-Ay no, otra vez volví a hacerlo- Elsa se golpeó la frente sintiéndose idiota, "Lo arruino todo".

-No, no, está bien, en serio- Jack la tranquilizo –Tengo… tutores, ellos son mi familia-

-Bueno, me alegro escuchar eso-

Hubo un pequeño silencio -¿Y tú tienes familia?- Pregunto Jack

-Sí, mi hermana y mis padres-

-Me alegro escuchar eso- Jack sonrió -¿Cómo es tu hermana?- Jack se preguntó si esta era la mejor pregunta que le pudo haber hecho.

-Anna, tiene 16 años-

-¿En serio, y tu cuantos tienes?, ¿17?-

-18, a decir verdad- Elsa rio

-Te ves más joven-

-¿Y tú?-

"Oh, no" -…Soy mayor que tu- Jack sonrió.

Elsa arrugo la boca y entrecerró los ojos -¿Tienes 19?-

Jack asintió –Sí-

-¿Asistes a la universidad?-

-No-

-Ya veo-

-En realidad, me agrada la escuela, hay mucha gente para conocer y mucho que aprender pero… tengo otros asuntos que atender-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Pues, ayudar a mis tutores-

-Ah, entonces trabajas-

-Sí, bueno, no me pagan pero me obligan a hacerlo- Jack rodo los ojos.

Elsa rio -¿Te gusta el café?, hay una cafetería cerca de aquí- Jack se puso nervioso, no quería decir no pero tampoco podía decirle que sí.

-Umh, no podemos…- Dijo.

-¿Por qué no?-

Jack miro fijamente hacia el frente –Por el atardecer, es muy bonito como para perdérselo- Y era verdad, ese atardecer vainilla con rosado era bastante impresionante.

-Oh, es verdad- Elsa suspiro –hacía tiempo que no veía uno de estos-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Supongo que olvide que eran hermosos-

-Yo he visto como dos billones de atardeceres- No lo decía en broma –La mayoría de las veces me aburre verlos-

-¿En serio?- Ella dijo un poco decepcionada.

-Sí, es algo triste verlos solo…- Jack la miro –Pero realmente estoy disfrutando de este atardecer-

Elsa trago saliva nerviosa –Jack…-

-Perdón, es solo que… ¿te he visto antes?-

Elsa lo miro tratando de recordar –No lo creo-

-Es que tengo la impresión de… olvídalo, estoy algo loco-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Arendelle**

-Wow, es lindo- Jack admiro el enorme castillo desde adentro –¿Sabes algo?, jamás he entendido como es que la realeza puede necesitar tantas habitaciones-

-Para ser honesta, me pregunto lo mismo- Elsa sonrió un poco –Solo somos mi hermana, yo y algunos sirvientes-

-¿Qué hay de tus padres?-

-Murieron hace varios años- Jack dirigió sus ojos a ella.

-Lamento oír eso-

-Descuida, fue hace tiempo-

-¿Puedo preguntar cuántos años tienes?-

-Casi veintidós años-

Jack arqueo las cejas –Solo eres una chica… ¿no eres muy joven para ser reina?-

-Soy la primera en la línea, cuando mis padres murieron no tuve otra opción- Respondió con enojo.

-Déjame reformular la pregunta… ¿no eres muy joven para actuar como anciana?- Dijo con fastidio.

-Soy la reina, tengo que comportarme así-

-Deberías relajarte un poco, Copo de nieve-

-¿Perdón?- Elsa reaccionó indignada a como la había llamado

-¿Lo ves?, tienes que relajarte, solo es un sobre nombre-

-Como sea- Elsa acelero el paso y Jack la siguió.

-¿Entonces, me dirás quien es la persona que me enseñara a controlar mis poderes?-

-…Soy yo-

Jack soltó una carcajada -¿Tu?-

Elsa se detuvo y extendió su mano creando un copo de nieve sobre esta y acto seguido cerro su palma haciéndolo desaparecer, Jack la miro pasmado con los ojos y la boca abierta.

-Wow- Jack la detuvo -¡Eres como yo!, tienes los mismos poderes que yo-

-Sí, yo también me sorprendí al encontrarte- Su rostro se tranquilizó y dibujo una sonrisa.

-Todo este tiempo pensé que estaba solo- Jack se detuvo

-Yo también pensaba eso- Ella también se detuvo viéndolo de frente –Hay tantas preguntas que quiero hacerte-

-Yo también-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Presente**

-Me divertí mucho hoy- Elsa y Jack se despedían al ver que la noche había caído.

-Igual yo- Él sonrió -¿Volveremos a vernos?-

-Tenlo por seguro- Elsa le extendió la mano –Buenas noches-

Jack con nerviosismo la estrecho.

Pero cuando sus manos se tocaron abrió los ojos al sentir aquello…

-Adiós, Jack- Elsa se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Con que eso eres…- Jack dijo en voz alta una vez que ella se había alejado.

* * *

 ***¿Qué es lo que Jack descubrió de Elsa?, no, no recupero ningún recuerdo, solo se dio cuenta de algo sobre ella.**

 ***Me las apañe para sacar adelante la escena de Jack y Elsa en Arendelle, no sabía exactamente cómo hacer que se relacionaran pero creo que quedo bien, por ahora creo que Elsa no se ha dado cuenta de que el Jokul Frosti de la mitología y Jack Frost son lo mismo… es decir, suenan igual XDD pero ella no se da cuenta aun y tal vez así se queden las cosas.**

 ***Por cierto, el titulo de este capítulo hace referencia a una canción fanmade que circula por ahí en internet: Touch of ice, si tienen oportunidad escúchenla ya que define bastante bien a Elsa.**

 ***Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **-Niko: no te me adelantes XD, la historia de cuando reúnen las plumas será más adelante. Todo tiene que tener un final.**

 **-Dohoko: Gracias por estar de vuelta :) y tienes mucha razón, hay que vigilar a Serafina.**

 **-Kirara: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado y también gracias por comprender.**

 **-Yuya: muchas gracias, me halagas y yo también admito que espero ansiosa por el día en que hagan una película crossover de estos dos, no importa como sea, pero la verdad siento que eso es casi imposible -.- porque como le gustara a algunos, a otros no les gustara.**

 **Muchas gracias, si me está yendo muy bien… aunque el futuro es incierto.**

 **Efectivamente Nightlight es un personaje del que tengo poca información, más sin embargo hare mi mayor esfuerzo para involucrarlo a él y posiblemente a los medios hermanos de Jack.**

 ***Muchas gracias a todos por leer, los espero en el próximo capítulo, bye bye :)**


	11. Pooka

**CAPITULO 11** **Pooka**

 **Presente**

-A ver, Jack, ¿dices que una chica puede verte?- Los guardianes se habían reunido en el Polo Norte ante la llamada del más joven del grupo.

-Así es-

-Jack, no importa la edad que tengan, mientras crean en nosotros pueden vernos, por eso Jamie todavía puede verte-

Los demás guardianes asintieron estando de acuerdo con Conejo.

-Escúchame Pooka, tu no lo entiendes- _ **/En los libros de William Joyce, Bnnymud es un Pooka, una criatura mitológica/**_

-¿Qué no entiendo?- Conejo rodo los ojos.

-Cuando nos tocamos me di cuenta de algo- Jack recordó la sensación que le había producido –Ella tiene magia-

Los guardianes se vieron sorprendidos -¿Aguarda, dices que ella tiene magia?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Yo sé cuándo alguien con magia está cerca, por eso puedo detectarlos a ustedes cuando están cerca-

Conejo rio -¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?-

-No deberías subestimarme, después de todo mi trabajo es más difícil que colorear huevos-

-Oye tú...-

-Shhh, no pelen- Hada los detuvo –Pero, Jack, habías dicho que se habían encontrado varias veces antes, ¿Por qué no lo habías notado hasta ahora?-

-No lo sé, es como su hubiera algo que me impidiera saber eso… pero si fui capaz de sentir algo ahora es porque es verdad-

-Yo creo que se está equivocando- Dijo Conejo, Hada y Sandy asintieron inseguros.

-No, Jack no se equivoca- Contradijo Norte –Verán, hay humanos que poseen poderes, son muy pocos, pero existen. La razón por la que no te diste cuenta de sus poderes es por dos posibles razones…- Norte se rasco la barbilla.

-¿Cuáles?-

-Puede que ella los tenga muy bien controlados o… alguien los está ocultando-

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-

Sandy comenzó a asentir y formar figuras sobre su cabeza, él dibujo una esfera, unas hondas, unas figuras y unas runas antiguas.

-¿Traducción?- Pregunto Conejo confundido.

-¡Claro!, puede ser una barrera, un hechizo, una ilusión o la influencia de la magia de otro ser- Dijo Hada

-Así es- Dijo Norte aplaudiendo la brillantez de ambos guardianes.

-¿Hay seres que pueden hacer eso?- Pregunto Jack.

-Claro, son seres poderosos… Dioses, sus allegados, seres supremos e incluso Meme puede hacerlo, ¿verdad?-

El pequeño hombre asintió.

-¿Qué debería hacer?-

-Pues… primero que nada ella tiene que saber quién eres en realidad, no puedes mentirle así- Dijo Norte.

-Supongo que es verdad- Dijo con tristeza el joven espíritu.

-Y mantente alerta, sea cual sea la razón de que sus poderes estén ocultos, no es una buena señal-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Arendelle**

Elsa y Jack se encontraban sentados en la biblioteca charlando.

-Siguiente pregunta, ¿Qué tan mayor eres?- Pregunto ella.

Jack rio –Adivina-

-¿16?-

-¡No!- Contesto enojado.

-¿18?-

-Tengo más de cien años- la miro con seriedad

-Oh, te ves más joven-

-Siguiente pregunta, ¿Desde cuando tienes tus poderes?-

-Los tengo desde que puedo recordar-

-Entonces son de nacimiento-

-Así es- ella suspiro –Antes dijiste que nadie puede verte, ¿eso significa que mi hermana no podrá verte?-

Él también suspiro –No sé cómo es que tú pudiste verme, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ella no lo hará-

-Es una lástima, creo que le hubieras agradado-

-Dices que me enseñaras a manejar mis poderes… ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?-

-Pues… es un tanto empalagoso de explicar-

-No entiendo de que hablas-

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado que el amor descongela un corazón helado?-

Jack rio –Creo que ahora entiendo porque dices eso-

-Siguiente pregunta, perdón si soy muy inapropiada al preguntarte esto pero, ¿amas a alguien?-

-Eres la primera persona con la que he hablado en más de cien años, claro que no siento eso por nadie-

-Entiendo…- Elsa aparto su mirada pensando en una forma de solucionar esto; cuando tuvo una idea, su rostro se ilumino -¿Y hay algo que adores hacer?-

-Adoro la nieve- Respondió moviendo su cayado y haciendo nevar.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es divertido y eso me hace feliz-

-Bien, entonces usaremos eso para controlar tu magia, como un sustituto-

-Tus métodos son poco convencionales, Copo de nieve-

-En serio… debes dejar de llamarme así-

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Jack arrastro a Elsa de nuevo al bosque -¿Qué hacemos aquí?, tengo cosas que hacer-

-Estuve pensando y… no voy a dejar que alguien me diga cómo manejar mi magia si ni siquiera sé el tipo de magia tiene esa persona-

-¿Entonces no confías en mí?-

Jack la miro –Es difícil hacerlo-

-Bien- Elsa pensó en una buena idea para mostrarle cuando se le ocurrió algo, "¿Y si lo llevo a la montaña del norte?" –Hay un lugar, que me gustaría que vieras, pero está muy lejos-

-¿En dónde?-

-En la montaña del Norte-

-¿Qué tan lejos está?-

-Como a dos días a caballo-

-Mmh, eso suena a que no esta tan lejos volando-

-¿Volando?- Pregunto ella sin entender.

-Sí, sujétate- Él la tomo estilo novia y despego al cielo, no acelero mucho para no aterrarla.

-¡Es verdad, si caíste del cielo!- Elsa se aferró a él con miedo de caer.

* * *

 **Un capitulo corto pero es que en el próximo episodio Jack se encontrara con Olaf, así que no quería meter eso en este episodio.**

 **-Niko: es verdad, Jack no quiso ir a la cafería por esa razón, los demás no pueden verlo y tendría que dar serias explicaciones, aunque tarde o temprano las tendrá que dar.**

 **-Kirara: mmmh, creo que estoy teniendo problemas pensando en las clases que Elsa le dará a Jack, ya que ella aprendió a controlarlos gracias a una lección no a un entrenamiento, pero ya veré que hacer para que resulte entretenido.**

 **-Yuya: Creo que he decidido que Nightight será el alter ego o hijo de Jack. Pero por ahora no me preocupare por ello ya que no pienso que haya oportunidad de incluirlo en esta historia.**

 **-Les recomiendo leer la historia de los pookas, esta interesante y a la vez da un poco de miedo pensar en Conejo de esa manera.**


	12. Amor es

**CAPITULO 12** **Amor es…**

 **Arendelle**

Jack aterrizo en la montaña del norte a corta distancia del palacio de hielo, Elsa coloco un pie con cuidado en la nieve y se soltó del chico, pero al intentar caminar cayo en la nieve.

-¿Estas bien?- Jack le pregunto a Elsa ayudándola a levantarse.

-Sí, es solo que estoy mareada, eso fue algo…-

-¿Turbulento?-

-Sí-

-¿Y ahora a dónde?-

-Es-es por aquí-Elsa señalo un pequeño pasadizo, ambos lo siguieron hasta estar frente a ferente con el palacio de hielo.

Al verlo Jack abrió la boca sorprendió y dejo caer su cayado.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Pregunto asombrado.

-Es mi palacio-

-¿Tu hiciste esto?- Jack estaba que no lo podía creer.

Elsa asintió -¿Quieres verlo por dentro?-

-¡Claro!- Exclamo.

Él subió las escaleras corriendo mientras ella se tomó su tiempo –Rápido- Jack le ordeno como si se tratara de un niño pequeño apurando a su madre.

Una vez frente a las puertas, ambos las empujaron revelando el recibidor con la fuente de hielo y otras escaleras.

-No puedo creer que tu hayas echo todo esto, tu sola-

-Te digo, deberías de confiar más en mí-

Repentinamente se pudieron sentir unas fuertes pisadas en el delicado hielo -¿Elsa?-

-Descuida, es Malvavisco-

-¿Malvavisco?- Jack no pudo comprender hasta que vio a la enorme criatura de nieve que se acercó rugiendo a él, de inmediato se puso en posición de ataque con su cayado –Atrás, Elsa-

-No, no, no, no- ella se puso frente a él evitando que le atacaran –Es mi guardián-

Jack la miro un momento y después asintió bajando la guardia –Bien-

-¡Elsa!- Una voz alegre se escuchó desde las escaleras, el pequeño muñeco que nosotros conocemos muy bien, bajo saltando de gusto.

-Olaf- Ella lo saludo.

-¿Qué tal?, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Solo vine de visita-

-¡Que cosa!- Jack grito al ver el muñeco de nieve parlanchín.

-Jack, él es Olaf, otra de mis creaciones-

-Pues, me imagino que fue de tus primeras porque es algo feo- Jack tomo el brazo en forma de rama de Olaf y la doblo analizándola.

-Oye, tu tampoco eres muy bonito- Olaf lo abofeteo con el brazo.

.

.

.

-Okey, ¿así que lo de la tormenta de aquella vez no fue mi culpa?- Elsa y Jack se encontraban tumbados en la nieve afuera del palacio viendo el atardecer, ella le había contado toda la historia de cómo fue que logro controlar sus poderes.

Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que Elsa había invocado el invierno a Arendelle por lo cual Jack se vio obligado a aterrizar ahí y usar al máximo sus poderes.

Pero seguían sin entender por qué Jack estaba ahora aquí si no era temporada de invierno.

-¿Y cómo es que pretendes enseñarme a usar mis poderes con esa forma de "Un acto de amor verdadero descongela"?- Jack hizo comillas con sus dedos.

-La verdad aun no lo sé exactamente, sería más fácil si tuvieras a alguien…- Elsa lo miro -¿En serio no tienes a nadie?- Jack negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie había podido verme antes, existen más espíritus pero generalmente huyen de mí ya que tiendo a causar problemas-

Elsa pensó en sus años de soledad, estaba sola pero no había día en que sus padres y Anna no le demostraran su amor, tuvo amor siempre, pero este chico… -Un mundo sin amor, ha de ser horrible-

Jack permaneció serio pero después sonrió y se recostó en la nieve con sus manos en su nuca –Nah, me encanta estar solo, sin reglas ni responsabilidades…- Jack miro fijamente el cielo sobre el que se pintaba de rosa y por ahí se asomaba ya la luna –Es lo máximo-

Ella pudo percibir la tristeza en esta última frase -¿Elsa?- Jack la llamo -¿Qué es?-

-¿Te refieres al amor?-

-Sí-

-Pues… es-es como si, si tú- Ella suspiro –Ni yo lo sé muy bien- Ella también se dejó caer en la nieve.

-Amor es pensar en la felicidad del otro en vez de la tuya- La voz de Olaf apareció al lado de ellos dos haciéndoles pegar un grito.

-Olaf, eres tu- Elsa suspiro tratando de calmarse.

-¿Q-que fue lo que dijiste?- Jack le pregunto.

-Tu preguntaste que es el amor y yo respondí que, amor es pensar en la felicidad del otro en vez de la tuya y luego ustedes gritaron y…-

-¿Cómo sabes lo que es el amor?- Pregunto el peliblanco incrédulo.

-Porque lo he visto-

-¿Cuándo?- Elsa le pregunto.

-Cuando Kristoff dejo a Anna en el castillo para que Hans pudiera darle el beso de amor verdadero en vez de dárselo él… ahí fue cuando lo comprendí-

-Oh- Ambos jóvenes exclamaron al mismo tiempo comprendiendo.

-¡Ay no!, estuve todo el día aquí, deje Arendelle- Elsa se puso de pie y comenzó a preocuparse –Todos han de estar preguntándose donde estoy… Jack, tenemos que volver-

-Calma, ahí voy- Jack se puso de pie sacudiéndose la nieve.

.

.

.

Después de despedirse de los habitantes de nieve del palacio ambos volaron de regreso a Arendelle ya con la noche sobre ellos.

-Es increíble…- Elsa dijo repentinamente en medio del silencio que había.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto él

-El cielo de noche…- Elsa veía asombrada las estrellas, la luna y las nubes

Jack la miro un poco sorprendido ante la paz que emitía su voz al contemplar el alrededor -…Lo es-

-Es un buen lugar para estar-

-Lo es- Contesto nuevamente de la misma forma.

-¿No te gusta?- Elsa también se sorprendió ante la indiferencia de él ante algo tan bonito como volar por el cielo estrellado.

-Sí, es solo que… creo que he hecho esto tantas veces que ha dejado de sorprenderme-

-No debería- Elsa lo regaño –es precioso-

-…Tienes razón- Jack sonrió –prometo apreciarlo más-

Cuando llegaron al palacio Jack bajo a Elsa en el balcón de su habitación.

-Bien, deberías de ir a dormir, mañana será un día largo- Elsa le sugirió a él.

-Yo no duermo…-

-¿Nunca?- Elsa lo miro con una cara de preocupación y confusión.

-Puedo hacerlo pero no lo necesito-

-¿Y qué hay de la comida?-

-También es innecesaria-

-Oh-

-Tu eres la que debería dormir, esas son las doce campanadas- Dijo Jack al escuchar a lo lejos las campanas de la iglesia que indicaban la media noche.

-Sí, supongo que sí, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, Copo de nieve-

-¿Qué harás?-

Él se encogió de hombros –Caminare por ahí-

.

.

.

 **Mientras tanto…**

El Hombre de la Luna y Madre Naturaleza veían sobre el tejado como Jack se alejaba del palacio dejando a Elsa dormir.

El hombre miro a la mujer de cabello negro arqueando las cejas -¡Oh cállate!- Serafina lo golpeo con la palma de su mano en el pecho cubierto por la ligera armadura de plata.

-Te culpo por esto-

-Y yo por TODO esto- ella resalto el "todo".

-Yo nunca me equivoco- Manny dijo agudizando su voz como si estuviera imitando a Serafina.

-Si me equivoque fue a causa tuya-

-Hay que resolver esto-

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-Pues… esto es problema tuyo, no mío- Con estas palabras El Hombre de la Luna desapareció en un haz de luz.

-¡Ese hijo de…!- La hicieron enojar tanto que comenzó a llover desenfrenadamente.

.

.

.

-El clima aquí está de locos- Dijo Anna asomándose por la ventana y viendo la lluvia torrencial.

-Lo está- Anna cerro las cortinas al ver caer un rayo.

-¿Entonces, vas a decirme a donde fuiste hoy?- Anna se sentó junto a su hermana quien deshacía su trenza.

-Si te lo digo no lo creerías-

-¿Por qué no habrá de hacerlo?-

-Anna, ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que hay seres que no podemos ver?-

-¿Te refieres a los fantasmas?- Anna pregunto asustada, no quería que su hermana hablara de esas cosas y menos con este clima.

Elsa rio –No, me refiero a seres con magia-

-¿Cómo los trolls?- La chica de pecas se alivió de que no se tratara sobre seres sobrenaturales.

-Más bien como las leyendas de la mitología, Dioses encargados de traer la lluvia, la luna… el invierno-

-Pues pensaría que has pasado mucho tiempo con Kristoff-

-Sí, me temía que pensaras eso- Dijo ella con un poco de decepción.

-Pero, también pensaría que, si existen trolls es posible que también existan ellos-

Elsa sonrió –Gracias-

-¿Por qué?- Anna pregunto al sentir el repentino abrazo de su hermana mayor.

-…Conocí a alguien-

El rostro de Anna se llenó de emoción –Oh, ¡no puede ser, conociste un chico!-

Elsa rio –No es lo que tú crees… me refiero a que conocí a alguien como yo-

-¿Te refieres a alguien con poderes?-

-Sí-

-Oh, ¡Tengo que conocerlo!-

-Anna… él es un espíritu- Anna miro a su hermana con ojos de incredibilidad.

* * *

 **Les confieso que la primera vez que vi Frozen no me gustó mucho y Olaf me daba cierto miedo pero cuando volví a ver esta película le agarre el gusto y desde entonces no me canso de verla, soy fan de todas las películas de Disney desde lo clásico hasta lo actual y todas me parecen excelentes pero lo que más admiro de esta película es la manera en que lograron captar el amor de hermanas, cosa que no veía desde Lilo y Stitch.**

 **También empezó a darme cuenta de que Olaf francamente es adorable, si bien no es parte súper esencial de la película, es lo que le da el encanto además de la filosofía del amor y eso.**

 **Así que pensé, "¿Por qué no plasmar mi primera impresión de Olaf?", pero tranquilos Jack le terminara tomando cariño a este singular personaje de nieve, tal y como yo lo hice.**

 **También esta es una de las explicaciones de porque no aparecen mucho en mis historias Malvavisco, Olaf y los snowies, no quiero meterlos si no van a hacer algo significativo ya que me cuesta escribir escenas de ellos ya que son divertidos y yo… yo no soy muy divertida XD**

 **-Nikolai: Gracias por comentar, lo de qué pasa con los poderes de Elsa en la actualidad no lo puedo confirmar o negar porque pues… seria spoiler! XDD**

 **Y si, veremos a Anna y Kristoff en el presente, aunque aún no tengo una explicación lógica para su aparición en la actualidad XD**

 **-Yuya: sabía que lo ibas a saber XD np, habrá romance.**

 **Hay que recordar que cuando Jackson Overland murió sus recuerdos de su vida como humano fueron borrados porque, como explique en "Encuéntrame", se tiene que sacrificar algo para hacer que Jackson se volviera Jack Frost y ese algo, son sus recuerdos como humano que si bien se borraron de su memoria, permanecieron guardados en los dientes de Jackson Overland que son custodiados por Hada y sus haditas, estos los recupero cuando se convirtió en guardián mas sin embargo no recuerda a Elisabeth porque sí, Serafina y Manny han evitado que surjan todos esos recuerdos sobre ella en el pasado.**

 **Pero también tienes que recordar que tiene un recuerdo de Elsa y él cuando eran niños, en ese recuerdo la llama como Elsa y no como Elisabeth y si te fijas bien en el presente solo se ha mencionado el nombre de Elisabeth… ¿Alguna vez llamaremos a la Elisabeth del presente por su sobrenombre, Elsa?... eso aún no lo sabremos.**

 **¿Por qué Jack no recuerda a Elsa de Arendelle en el presente?, porque eso aún no pueden saberlo XDD**

 **Pero para resumir, Jack en el presente recuerda haber tenido una amiga en Burgess llamada Elsa, no Elisabeth como se hace llamar ella en el presente… es una confusión de nombres.**

 **-Kirara: Jack conociendo a Olaf, ya lo viste XDDD**


	13. Pasos para amar

**CAPITULO 13** **Pasos para amar**

 _ **Cuando este pueblo está muriendo en el ocaso…**_

 _ **Aparece una pequeña semilla.**_

* * *

Jack Frost se recargo en el barandal del balcón que daba a la habitación de la reina Elsa, ya que no se le ocurría en donde estar para que ella lo encontrara.

Al ver que las cortinas y la ventana estaban cerradas, supuso que tal vez estaba durmiendo, es decir, aún era bastante temprano así que podía ser posible.

Y no estaba equivocado; minutos después de que llegara la ventana se abrió revelando a la reina de Arendelle vestida con su vestido hecho de hielo, Jack casi se cae al verla.

-Hey, eso es… wow-

Ella rio –Gracias, supongo-

-Entonces, puedes hacer escaleras de hielo, muñecos vivientes raros y ropa… ¿hay algo más que puedas hacer?-

-Pues… puedo hacer helado- ella sonrió con nerviosismo.

Jack arqueo una ceja -¿Helado?-

-Sí… ¿no lo has probado?-

-No-

-Pues tienes que hacerlo… ahora mismo-

-Ya te dije que no necesito comer-

-Que no lo necesites no significa que no puedas comerlo-

-Pero…-

-Además, quisiera que conocieras a mi hermana-

-¿Qué acaso nunca entiendes nada de lo que te digo?- Pregunto enojado.

Elsa al ver que lo había hecho enojar guardo silencio unos momentos –Solo quería…-

-Lo siento- "Bien hecho Jack, ella solo quiere ayudarte" –Esta bien, vayamos-

.

.

.

-¿Le contaste de mí?-

-Sí-

-¿Y quiere verme?-

-Sí-

-¿Y su novio también?-

-Sí-

-Elsa, odio decirlo pero… me parece imposible que puedan verme-

-Si no pueden hacerlo solo siéntate y desayuna con nosotros-

-Está bien-

Ambos entraron en el comedor y vieron al hombre de cuerpo fornido y a la pequeña chica hablar. Ellos al escucharlos entrar voltearon.

Los cuatro se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos hasta que Anna sorprendió a todos un estrepitoso grito -¡Es él!-

-Es él- Kristoff parecía estar incrédulo.

-¿Pueden verme?-

-¿Pueden verlo?- Elsa y Jack preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Claro que sí, ahí está, es idéntico a ti!-

Jack y Elsa se vieron con desconcierto en sus rostros.

-Son pálidos como la nieve, usan azul y tienen poderes de hielo; son iguales, excepto en el cabello, la cara y sus ojos-

-Entonces… ¿Anna, verdad?- Jack la saludo.

-Sí y él es Kristoff- El rubio seguía boquiabierto.

-Solo tengo una cosa que decir…- Jack dio un giro mortal hacia atrás -¡Adoro este lugar!-

Anna chillo de emoción y salto a abrazarlo.

.

.

.

-Eh, Princesa, no creo que esto sea necesario- Jack le dijo a Anna quien estaba frente a él con una pizarra frente a ella **/Según Wikipedia para este entonces ya existían las pizarras/**

-¡Claro que lo es!... ahora, bienvenido al curso Pasos para amar, dirigido por mí-

-Anna, de verdad que esto no es necesario- Dijo Elsa.

-Tonterías- Anna levanto su dedo índice –Paso uno, amar es…-

-Pensar en la felicidad del otro antes de la tuya- Jack completo la frase.

-Oh, veo que ya has entendido el primer paso… así que vayamos al paso numero dos-

Anna escribió rápidamente en el pizarrón –Diviértete con esa persona- Elsa leyó el título de la lección.

-Así es, cuando amas a alguien te diviertes estando con esa persona; un ejemplo es Kristoff y yo, cuando estamos juntos no paramos de reír y de jugar… cosa que nos lleva al paso número tres-

Anna escribió nuevamente en la pizarra.

-Demuéstrale tu amor- Jack y Elsa leyeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Así es!, hagan cosas juntas, haz reír a esa persona y hazle saber que la amas, porque…

 **¿Cómo sabrá que la amas?**

 **¿Cómo verá tu amor?-**

Anna comenzó a cantar

-¿Por qué diablos está cantando?…- Dijo Jack asustado

-¿Por qué no?- Elsa lo miro extrañada.

-Okey… esto es muy aterrador-

-Jack, cantar es una de las actividades más importantes con la persona a la que amas-

-¿En qué planeta?, ¿Marte?- Anna le enseño la lengua a Jack

-Kristoff, ven, hay que enseñarle…-

-Sí… espera, ¿Qué?-

 **-Siempre había una puerta cerrada ante mí**

 **y de pronto yo te descubro a ti-** Anna miro a Kristoff para que continuara

 **-Oh… Siempre he buscado un lugar para mí**

 **Tal vez lo digo por la fiesta o esta mancha de aquí-** Canto él

-¡Ya se!, hay que complementarlo con una coreografía-

-Buena idea- El rubio la apoyo –podríamos hacer lo de la vez pasada…-

-¡Ah sí!, hay que intentarlo- Fue asi como Anna y Kristoff se metieron en su mundo olvidando por completo la idea central.

-Creo que los hemos perdido- Jack le susurro a Elsa.

-Sí, eso creo-

-¿Qué tal si volvemos a tu idea?-

-¿Mi idea?-

-Sí, dijiste algo sobre usar la diversión…-

Ella rio –Es verdad, sígueme-

Jack se sorprendió al sentir el agarre de la mano de ella sobre su muñeca, se sintió como una punzada en el estómago.

Ella lo llevo hasta el jardín frente al pequeño lago que se encontraba congelado por el incesante frio

-¿Te gusta patinar?- Elsa le pregunto al peliblanco con timidez.

-¡Adoro patinar!- Jack se apresuró a poner los pies sobre el hielo comenzado a deslizarse por doquier con gran agilidad.

-Wow, eres muy bueno-

-Lo sé, ven- Jack dejo su cayado de lado para tomarla de las muñecas y ayudarla a ir más rápido.

-Esto es muy divertido- "hacia tanto que no me la pasaba tan bien", pensó la chica de cabello rubio.

-Me alegro de que hallas podido verme-

-Yo también me alegro de haberte encontrado en ese bosque- Elsa sonrió con malicia –Por cierto, ¿notaste que dejo de nevar?-

Jack impresionado miro el cielo con los labios entre abiertos dándose cuenta de que era verdad, la nevada había cesado, acto seguido sonrió.

-Lo has logrado, Copo de nieve-

-No ha sido la gran cosa, solo pasamos un buen rato-

-Sí-

-¿Ahora, que tal si volvemos con Anna y Kristoff?, de seguro ya terminaron su número-

-Está bien-

.

.

.

-¿Entonces, terminaras con la lección?- Jack le pregunto a Anna.

-Es verdad, me distraje tanto con el tema de la música que olvide el resto…- Anna sonrió –Pero desde que se fueron dejo de nevar, así que me imagino que algo te habrá enseñado Elsa, ¿no es así?-

-Anna- Elsa la regaño apretando los dientes.

-En fin, el paso número cuatro es…- Anna escribió en la pizarra –Para poder amar, no debes de tener miedo-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Elsa confundida.

-No tengas miedo de amar, es algo muy normal y no debes de sentirte aterrada por no saber si demostrarlo o no, solo hazlo o podrías arrepentirte-

Jack miro el titulo escrito en la pizarra con mucha atención, por alguna razón esto le toco muy en el fondo, tenía el presentimiento que ya había experimentado esto antes…

-…Arrepentirme-

-¿Estas bien?- Anna le pregunto al verlo sudar.

Jack al escuchar la voz de Anna salió inmediatamente de su trance –Sí, solo que…-

-Jack, ha comenzado a nevar de nuevo, ¿seguro que estas bien?-

-¡Dije que estaba bien!... solo necesito un momento- Jack salió volando hacia el tejado del palacio en donde paso el resto del día hasta que callo la noche.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que la luna salió y pudo sentirse más calmado, seguía sin comprender porque es que había estallado así y se sintió culpable de haberle gritado a las princesas de ese modo, después de todo ellas solo querían ayudar; pensó en ir a disculpase pero se resignó pensando en que ellas ya estaban dormidas.

Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado al escuchar a alguien trepar por los tejados –Ay- era Elsa.

-Hey, Copo de nieve, cuidado- Jack logro atraparla cuando resbalo y estuvo a punto de caer.

-Gracias- Ambos se sentaron en un lugar donde no pudieran resbalar y caer.

-¿Cómo subiste hasta aquí?-

-Pues… si Anna puede hacerlo, ¿Por qué yo no?-

-Pues porque Anna es más… ágil que tu-

-¿Insinúas que soy torpe?- Dijo Elsa fingiendo estar molesta.

-Sí-

-¡Oye!- Ella lo golpeo juguetonamente en el brazo.

-Además, estas usando zapatillas hechas de hielo… no suena muy correcto subir hasta acá con eso-

-Tienes razón- Elsa sonrió tímidamente -¿entonces, que fue lo que te paso hace rato?-

Jack suspiro –No lo sé… por alguna razón sentí algo al escuchar a Anna-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Elsa abrazo sus rodillas.

-Pues, tuve la sensación de… olvídalo, ni yo lo entiendo-

-Sabes, tengo algo que puede hacerte sentir mejor- Elsa saco una pequeña bolsita con chocolates en su interior.

-¿Qué son?-

-Chocolate-

-¿Chocolate?- La miro con extrañeza.

-¿No sabes que es el chocolate?- él negó con la cabeza -¡Chocolate!- en ese instante Jack creyó estar hablando con Anna y no con Elsa.

-No los he comido-

-Ten, pruébalos ahora mismo- Ordeno ella.

Jack tomo uno y con cuidado lo metió en su boca sintiendo el sabor-¡Esta buenísimo!-

Elsa sonrió ante la reacción del chico -¡Lo es!-

-Quiero más- Ella le extendió la pequeña bolsa y Jack tomo más.

-¡Oye, déjame un poco!-

-Ni en sueños-

-Eres un mal agradecido, mira que te traigo y tu…-

Fue así como los dos pasaron un buen rato comiendo chocolate y hablando mientras veían la luna y las estrellas a su alrededor-

* * *

 **La razón por la que Jack se puso un tanto agobiado al escuchar a Anna con la lección cuatro fue que tal vez muy en el fondo su subconsciente recordó que jamás pudo decirle a Elisabeth Winter (De Burgess) lo que sentía por ella.**

 **Les dije que por ahora nos centraríamos en Arendelle y no en el mundo actual pero creo que volveremos ahí en el próximo episodio para averiguar que pasara, ¿Jack será capaz de confesarle a Elisabeth su secreto?**

 **IMPORTANTE: la frase con la que comencé el capítulo… recuérdenla, es una parte de lo que pondré más adelante! :DDDDDD**

 **-Nikolai: Es verdad, Cuando Elsa le conto a Anna sobre Jack ella inmediatamente asumió que era verdad por ende se volvió en creyente de él y en cuanto a Kristoff, él ya creía en Jokul Frosti así que le fue fácil verlo, pero ellos aún no se han dado cuenta que la clave para hacer que la gente vea a Jack es que crean en él; lamentablemente a nuestro Jack le tomara unos doscientos años más en darse cuenta de esto.**

 **-Kirara: Se los dije, Olaf tiene una buena filosofía sobre lo que es el amor :3 saludos y gracias por comentar.**

 **-Yuya: si va a haber romance XD**

 **Cuando fue la tormenta de Arendelle, Jack Frost realmente no se dio cuenta de que era Elsa la causante del invierno en Arendelle, Jack pensaba que había perdido el control de sus poderes y por eso Arendelle estaba en ese estado, no fue hasta el capítulo anterior que Elsa se lo confesó.**

 **El Jack actual, el que ya es un guardián, no recuerda a Elsa de Arendelle por algo que pasara más adelante (si, es por Serafina). Pero tiene el recuerdo de Elsa Winter, su amiga de la infancia en Burgess.**

 **No te preocupes, pregunta, no me molesta en absoluto, es más, me ayuda a tener en claro mis ideas XDD**


	14. El paso número cinco

**CAPITULO 14** **El paso número cinco**

-Serafina…- El Hombre de la Luna miro a la mujer que estaba a su lado -¿En qué mes estamos?-

La mujer de labios negros rodo los ojos y se apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro –Diciembre-

-Exacto- Manny suspiro –ahora dime, ¿Por qué Jack sigue rondando por aquí?-

-Consulte un oráculo-

-¿Y?-

-Tomando en cuenta las probabilidades y lo que me dijo, hice un plan-

-Cuéntame-

-Voy a hablar con Elsa, la convenceré de que es mejor alejar a Jack, después le quitare los recuerdos de estos meses y hare un trato con R7mplestilstibck-

-¿Qué harás con los recuerdos?- pregunto él.

-Los recuperara cuando sea el momento correcto?- respondió ella.

-¿Qué trato harás con el ser oscuro?-

-Cuando Elsa reencarne en un futuro, al momento de que tenga un hijo se convertirá en inmortal-

-No será barato-

-Supongo que no-

-Y en todo caso… algo malo podría pasarle a ella antes de que pudiera tener un hijo-

-Por eso tendrá un ángel guardián-

-El mismo viejo truco-

-Pero el mas efectivo-

-Confiare en ti-

-La confianza es la base primordial en una relación de pareja- Dijo con voz melosa.

El Hombre de la Luna se limito a mirarla con seriedad.

* * *

.

.

.

Desde que Jack había llegado a Arendelle, logro controla por completo sus poderes evitando así que estos se desencadenaran con la frecuencia en la que solían hacerlo; no se supo si fue gracias a las lecciones de Anna o a las lecciones de Elsa pero fuera lo que fuera, había funcionado y eso era lo importante.

Finalmente Arendelle volvió a su clima habitual y la nieve desapareció para volver a reaparecer, esta vez correctamente, en invierno.

Esto le encantaba a Jack ya que era la excusa perfecta para volver a Arendelle mas seguido.

Esa fría mañana de diciembre Jack asomo la cabeza por una de las ventanas abiertas de la oficina de Elsa, se cercioro de que ella no estuviera cerca y cuando lo comprobó entro, acto seguido se escondió en el cielorraso de madera esperando a que Elsa entrara por la puerta.

Efectivamente ella entro tan solo unos minutos después, sin siquiera sospechar del plan maligno del peliblanco.

Jack floto sobre ella y estiro un brazo y con sus nudillos toco su hombro izquierdo haciéndola voltearse bruscamente.

-¿Eh?- Elsa se vio confundida al no ver a nadie tras de ella, "mi imaginación"; nuevamente ella siguió su camino hasta el escritorio de madera cuando nuevamente pudo sentir el golpecito, esta vez en su hombro derecho.

Elsa suspiro, "Jack me esta jugando una broma… es un chico listo así que debe estar oculto en un lugar que yo no pueda imaginarme tan fácilmente", pensó la chica de cabello rubio platino.

-El techo- ella rio mirando hacia arriba al espíritu sonriente que se encontraba en una viga aguantando la risa en cuclillas.

-Rayos, eres una chica lista- dijo él.

-Lo soy; ahora baja de ahí-

Jack obedeció de inmediato -¿tienes mucho que hacer hoy?- preguntó sentándose en la esquina del escritorio.

-No, solo…-

-Trabajo- Jack rodo los ojos.

Elsa guardo silencio unos momentos para después cambiar el tema de conversación -¿Y a donde fuiste ahora?-

-Fui al reino de tu prima-

-¿Estuviste en Corona?-

-Sí, es un bellísimo lugar, tal y como habías dicho-

-Lo es… o al menos eso nos cuenta Rapunzel en sus cartas-

-Aguarda… ¿no has estado ahí antes?- Pregunto incrédulo.

-Ya te lo dije, pase casi toda mi vida encerrada y después me convertí en reina, no he tenido tiempo para viajes ni hombres-

-Pensé que los de la realeza viajaban mucho a fiestas y a realizar pactos y todo eso- Jack miro los papeles esparcidos en el escritorio.

-Sí, pero en mi caso ha sido… complicado-

-Eso no está nada bien, necesitas relajarte Copo de nieve-

-A mí también me gustaría salir y ver todos esos lugares de los que me hablas-

-Entonces hagámoslo, salgamos de aquí-

-No puedo, tengo que cuidar un reino-

-No eres divertida- Jack arrugo la nariz.

-Perdón por tratar de no infundir terror y pánico en mi reino-

-Pero…-

-A algunos no nos gusta ser irresponsables-

-¡Pero si fuiste tú la que me dijo que debía divertirme!-

-Tu caso es diferente al mío-

-Elsa, hablo en serio- Jack la tomo de las muñecas –prométeme que trataras de tomarte un día para ir conmigo, aunque sea a Corona-

Elsa arrugo la nariz al ver los ojos de cachorro que ponía el chico, Anna solía hacerle lo mismo cuando quería algo y para ser franca con ella misma, era difícil decir que no a esas miradas –Pues, a decir verdad, siempre he deseado ver el festival de las linternas-

-Entonces iremos ahí-

-Es una promesa-

Jack extendió el dedo meñique –Si mientes tendras que cortarte el dedo meñique- Elsa abrió los ojos asustada.

-¿Eh?-

-Eso dices cuando juras con el dedo meñique-

-No lo entiendo-

-He visto esto en varios lugares, la gente suele entrelazar sus dedos para hacer una promesa-

Elsa rio –Suena algo tenebroso, el tener que cortarte el dedo meñique- extendió su dedo meñique y lo entrelazo con el del chico.

-Es eso o tragarte mil agujas…-

-¿Eh?- Elsa se apartó al escuchar esto

-No tienes nada de que temer si cumples tu promesa-

-Tienes razón-

.

.

.

* * *

 **De vuelta al presente.**

Las manos del peliblanco le temblaban completamente, el sudor frio recorría su frente y su vista estaba fija en el camino de baldosas que se encontraba con vista al mar, el atardecer no estaba muy lejos.

Jack había decidido seguir el consejo de los Guardianes y el de su propia conciencia, así que llamo a Elisabeth para decirle si podían verse, para su asombro ella le dijo que le encantaría salir con él, pero que esta vez quería invitarlo a ir al cine con ella, su hermana y el novio de esta. Él termino accediendo aunque sabía que esta salida no ocurriría ya que ella se enteraría de quien era en verdad antes de esto, por eso le pidió verla aquí.

Pego un brinco al escuchar el teléfono celular vibrar, lo saco del bolsillo de su sudadera azul y vio el mensaje que ella le había mandado.

" _ **Jack, ¿podemos vernos en la fuente de Buckingham?, perdón por el aviso repentino"**_

Él sonrió amargamente al ver la carita triste que iba acompañada del mensaje y después se puso en marcha.

"Tal vez así sea mejor, no tendré que dar muchas explicaciones cuando ella vea a la gente atravesarme", pensó Jack al llegar al lugar, volteo a ver por todos lados en busca de la rubia.

-Jack- él se giró al sentir un toquecito en su hombro.

-Elisabeth-

-Oye, creo que he olvidado decirte que…-

-Escucha, hay algo que debo de decirte- Jack la interrumpió bruscamente.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces –Claro, puedes contármelo mientras caminamos en busca de Anna- Elisabeth lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo girar quedando a su lado.

Abrió los ojos al ver al pequeño niño que venía corriendo, pensó en que chocaría con Jack para terminar en el suelo, pero eso nunca pasó, el niño siguió de largo atravesándolo.

Sus manos le temblaron y se separó de Jack con algo de miedo.

-Elisabeth, puedo explicarlo…-

Ella sonrió con tristeza –Así que era verdad-

Jack la miro boquiabierto –¿T-tú ya lo sabias?-

Ella abrió la boca para responder pero se vio interrumpida por una voz.

-¿Oye, dónde estabas?- Jack se giró para ver a una chica con el cabello rubio fresa atado en dos trenzas y al chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Oh, estaba esperando al chico del que te hable, pero creo que no vendrá- Ella intento sonreír.

-Ay, es una lástima pero estoy segura que algo importante debió de haberle surgido- Anna abrazo a su hermana por los hombros.

-Sí, lo mismo pienso yo- respondió la rubia.

-Aun así, el cine está esperándonos, vayamos los tres- Dio Kristoff –Yo invito los dulces-

-¡Sí, suena genial, yo quiero gomitas, chocolates y Ruses´s!- Anna se emocionó.

-¿Reeses´s?- Kristoff la miro.

-Exacto, eso quería decir- El rubio y la chica de trenzas se fueron riendo y tras de ellos se fue Elisabeth quien volteo a ver a Jack antes de alejarse por completo.

Jack sintió una terrible punzada en el pecho, tendría que buscarla después y arreglar las cosas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Arendelle**

-Oye, la navidad pronto llegara y cada año se hace un baile para celebrar, ¿quieres venir?- Elsa, quien se encontraba sentada en su escritorio firmando papeles miro al peliblanco quien la esperaba a que acabara sus deberes.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-

-¿Alguna vez has asistido a alguno?- Elsa le pregunto curiosa.

-Nop, pero me imagino que es divertido-

-Pues no tanto, al menos para mí-

-¿Por qué no?-

-En los bailes solo se baila y como no se hacerlo no puedo hacer nada más que observar a los demás-

Jack ladeo la cabeza -¿Te haría feliz bailar?-

-Sí… no lo sé, la gente parece divertirse mucho haciéndolo-

-Entonces bailemos juntos, yo te enseñare-

-¿Sabes bailar?- ella rio.

-…Sí- Jack sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, suena interesante-

-…Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, me tengo que ir- Jack se apresuró a la salida.

-¿A dónde iras?-

-Por ahí-

-Oh… está bien, cuídate

-Igual tú, nos vemos luego- Jack salió de la habitación y se hecho a volar por los pasillos buscando a Anna.

-Anna- La llamo una vez que la encontró cerca de la cocina.

-Hola, Jack-

-Oye, ¿sabes bailar?- Pregunto.

-¿Bailar?- Anna arqueo una ceja confundida –Pues, sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-¿Podrías enseñarme?- Sonrió con nerviosismo.

Anna rio –Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, así que está bien-

-Genial, vendré mañana… ah, una cosa más, por favor no le cuentes nada de esto a Elsa-

-Emh, está bien-

-Genial, adiós-

Una vez que Jack desapareció por una de las ventanas abiertas, Anna suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro –Creo que Jack está siguiendo el paso número cinco… por el amor se hacen locuras-

.

.

.

* * *

 **-Quiero aclarar un punto muy importante del capítulo pasado que olvide mencionar.**

 **¿Por qué Anna canto un fragmento de la canción "¿Cómo sabrá que la amas?" de la película Encantada?**

 **Respuesta: Si se fijan en el doblaje (el mexicano), la actriz de doblaje, Romina Marroqui, quien interpreta a Anna en la versión hispanoamericana de Frozen también hace el doblaje en la película de Encantada.**

 **Es un pequeño guiño a la actriz quien ha doblado la voz de ambas películas, así como otros personajes de my Little pony, Tinker Bell y Zootopia.**

 **-Por ahora no responderé a dudas del capítulo pasado porque tengo algo de prisa, pero en el próximo capítulo se aclararan XD**


	15. Ángel

**CAPITULO 15** **Ángel**

Jack voló por uno de los reinos cercanos a Arendelle, llevando el invierno como siempre lo hacías cuando se detuvo por una de las calles empedradas al escuchar un sonido extraño.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de un animal herido pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un pequeño bebé, se arrodillo e inclino su cabeza mirándolo.

El pequeño estaba mojado por la nieve, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, su boca se abría de par en par llorando, no tenía dientes, tenía un poco de pelo rubio, ojos castaños y por lo que se veía tal vez no llevaba ropa; Jack hizo una mueca, él amaba los niños pero los bebés nunca habían sido su fuerte.

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Mira a tu izquierda- Jack se volteó apuntando con su cayado al escuchar la voz de una mujer, ella se encontraba sentada en lo alto de un muro viendo la escena.

La miro de reojo con la poca luz que había, ella tenía el cabello negro al igual que sus labios, su vestido era verde y parecía entrelazarse con las enredaderas que crecían sobre el muro y si bien era de noche y estaba oscuro, a su alrededor parecía estar mucho más oscuro.

-¿Quién eres?- Jack apunto aún más con su cayado, el hecho de que fuera una mujer no le impediría lastimarla si era necesario.

-Puedes llamarme Serafina-

-¿Serafina?, ¿eh?-

-Así es- La mujer se miró las uñas como si no le interesara mucho esta conversación

-Eres un espíritu como yo-

-No exactamente… pero si quieres podríamos decirlo así-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Tú preguntaste que le había pasado al rorro y yo respondí-

-¿Rorro?- **/Se le atribuye varios significados a esta palabra según el lugar en donde se use; niño, bebé, guapo, etc. En este caso Serafina quiso decir que era un bebé y que era guapo (haciendo saber que cuando sea mayor será un joven bien parecido)/**

-Mira a tu izquierda-

Jack volteo a ver a la izquierda dándose cuenta de algo que, muy estúpidamente, había ignorado todo este tiempo.

Retrocedió al ver el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer que se encontraba tendida en la nieve.

Con la punta inferior de su cayado movió la nieve teñida de sangre encontrando un puñal.

-¿Murió?-

-Así es… un hombre la asesino y se llevó un anillo de oro que llevaba pero el muy tonto olvido el arma homicida-

Jack no supo cómo sentirse al respecto –Entonces no hay nada que hacer-

-Claro que sí-

-¿Eh?-

-El bebé-

-¿Le buscaras un hogar?-

-No lo hare yo, lo harás tu-

Él abrió los ojos -¿Por qué yo?-

-Créeme, si lo haces se te devolverá el favor-

Jack miro al bebé que seguía llorando –Pero yo no sé cómo…- Cuando se volteó a ver a Serafina esta ya había desaparecido.

Suspirando con fastidio tomo tomo al pequeño por la tela que lo envolvía, como si se tratara de una cosa y lo examino

-No llores- el pequeño no atendió a su petición, Jack lo tomo con sus dos manos y comenzó a sacudirlo de arriba abajo sin preocuparse de lastimarlo, solo quería hacerlo reír y funciono, el bebé dejo de llorar.

-Bien, bien, bien, eso es ahora buscaremos a alguien que cuide de ti- La manta comenzó a resbalarse del niño y cayó al suelo, efectivamente no llevaba nada de ropa –Oh, de seguro te estas congelando… ¿Por qué me miras así?- el bebé lo miraba sonriendo tontamente y entonces Jack comenzó a sentir su ropa mojada, él miro hacia abajo y su rostro se convirtió en odio –Oh, tu pequeño…- el bebé se había orinado en sima de Jack.

.

.

.

Jack volvió a envolver al crio en la manta, voló hacia el tejado de una de las casas y coloco al bebé en una caja de madera que encontró, él comenzó a desvestirse; arrojo la capa café, su chaleco y la camisa blanca quedando solo en pantalones -¿Sabes?, esa es la única ropa que tenía-

-¿Qué hare?- pensó y entonces recordó a Elsa y como ella creaba su ropa con sus poderes, ¿sería capaz de hacer el mismo truco?, como fuera, no perdía nada con intentar.

Jack creo otra camisa como la que tenía antes –Bastara por ahora-

Tomo al bebé de la caja y lo cargo, esta vez con más delicadeza pero este lloro nuevamente -¿Y ahora qué quieres?-

Jack toco sus mejillas regordetas con la punta de su dedo índice y el bebé tomo el dedo con su pequeña mano y lo metió en su boca.

-Asco- Dijo Jack al sentir la saliva del pequeño en su dedo índice

-Ouch- grito al sentir que lo había mordido –Para no tener dientes muerdes duro-

-Tienes hambre- Pensó en voz alta.

Lo mejor sería volver a Arendelle y pedirle ayuda a sus amigos, él no podía con esto.

.

.

.

-Elsa, despierta- La reina pudo sentir que alguien la movía por los hombros, al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Jack.

-¡Jack, que haces aquí!- Elsa grito cubriéndose con las sabanas, a pesar de que ella usaba camisón de dormir largo, era inapropiado que un hombre la viera en esas condiciones.

-Necesito tu ayuda- Dijo mostrándole el bulto que tenía en los brazos.

-¿D-de donde lo sacaste?- Elsa olvidando lo que era apropiado salto de la cama y tomo al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Lo encontré-

-¿Lo robaste?- ella lo miro asustada.

-¡No!, estaba solo junto al cuerpo de su madre a la que asesinaron- Se defendió.

-Qué horror-

-Lo es y no para de llorar, creo que tiene hambre- Elsa se apresuró a abrir la puerta y dirigirse a la cocina, Jack la siguió.

.

.

.

-Pobre pequeño- Anna sostenía al bebé mientras lo alimentaba –tenemos que buscarle el hogar perfecto-

-Lo llevaremos al orfanato cuando amanezca, ahí se encargaran de buscarle una familia-

-Pero Elsa- Anna y Jack miraron a la rubia.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer, también hay otros niños que desean una familia y si le damos ventaja no sería justo-

-¿No podríamos adoptarlo?- Dijo Anna.

-¿Adoptarlo?-

-Sí, yo y Kristoff podríamos criarlo-

-Anna, no, ni siquiera sabes si Kristoff está de acuerdo-

-Lo estará-

-Entiendo que ambos estén preocupados pero créanme que hacer esto es la mejor oportunidad que podemos darle- Jack y Anna se quedaron callados y asintieron.

Elsa, quien llevaba al bebé en brazos iba cubierta por una capa para evitar que la reconocieran camino al orfanato; Jack la acompañaba.

No llevaban ni medio camino cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar -¿Eh?, ¿y ahora qué?- pregunto Jack.

Ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas que había en la plaza del reino.

-Pero si ya te di de comer- Dijo Elsa meciendo al pequeño.

-Los bebes comen muy seguido, a veces cada cuatro horas- dijo una voz femenina, ambos voltearon a ver a la mujer y está en seguida se dio cuenta de quién era Elsa.

-Su majestad, lo lamento- hizo una reverencia ante ella.

–Por favor, no es necesario-

-¿Puedo intentar?- Pregunto la señora con amabilidad.

-Claro- Elsa le extendió al bebé y ella lo tomo felizmente entre sus brazos, sorpresivamente este dejo de llorar.

-Que tierno, mi esposo y yo siempre quisimos hijos-

-¿Nunca los tuvo?- pregunto ella.

-Tuvimos uno pero murió al nacer y desde entonces no pudimos tener otro- dijo con tristeza.

-Oh, lo lamento ¿sabe?, este bebé perdió a su madre ayer, un amigo lo encontró y lo estoy llevando al orfanato- Elsa discretamente miro a Jack.

-Qué horror…- La mujer miro al pequeño y luego miro a la reina con ojos suplicantes –Su majestad, por favor permítame encargarme de él, por favor-

Ella nuevamente miro a Jack sin saber que pensar o que decir –Y-yo- Elsa miro directamente a los ojos de la mujer.

-Vamos Elsa, creo que ella puede encargarse de él-

-No sé- "Por un lado esta mujer de verdad podría cuidarlo" -…Esta bien, después de todo me atrevería a decir que el destino los ha unido- Elsa le sonrió a la mujer.

-Muchas gracias su majestad, ¿quiere darle un nombre?-

-¡Afi!- Grito Jack con euforia.

-¿Afi?- Elsa miro a Jack.

–Afi- la mujer lo miro con extrañeza pero no quería contrariar a la reina de Arendelle.

-No espere… no quise-

-No, no, ese nombre está bien- Sonrió nerviosa la mujer –gracias- se dio media vuelta con el bebé en sus brazos.

-¿Afi?- Elsa pregunto una vez que la mujer se alejó.

–Significa abuelo- el rio con fuerza.

-¡Jack!, es un nombre horrible- Elsa dijo enojada pero a la vez no pudo contener la risa ante las ocurrencias del espíritu -¿Crees que lo volveremos a ver?-

Jack la miro –Espero que si-

-Jack Frost, ¿te encariñaste?-

-No- dijo con fastidio.

Jack sintió como Elsa tomaba su mano, sorprendido por este gesto la miro confundido –Perdón-

"¿Por qué hice eso?", Elsa se arrepintió de lo que acababa de hacer, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando sintió a Jack tomar su mano apretándola con firmeza.

-Elsa, yo…- "¿Qué sucede?", pensó Jack al escuchar salir las palabras de su boca, al parecer habían salido sin querer.

-¡Ahí están!- Se escuchó a Kristoff en la lejanía.

-¿Dónde está el bebé?- Pregunto Anna.

Kristoff abrió los ojos al ver a la pareja tomando sus manos, le dio un pequeño golpecito a Anna para que mirara.

-Oh- Anna tuvo que contenerse para no gritar al ver esto –nosotros ya nos vamos- ella y Kristoff se dieron media vuelta volviendo por dónde venían.

Elsa y Jack se soltaron de las manos al darse cuenta de que los habían atrapado en esta situación –No es lo que piensan- corrieron para alcanzar a los otros dos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **El presente…**

Elisabeth se colocó el pijama de ositos y se colocó unas medias, esta noche estaba helando y era de esperarse, la navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pronto saldría de vacaciones y las festividades empezarían, de hecho la gente ya estaba colocando sus adornos navideños, pudo percatarse de esto asomando su rostro a través de la ventana viendo las casas de sus vecinos, decoradas con luces coloridas, inflables, etc.

Pego un brinco al ver un rostro conocido asomarse por la ventana, era Jack.

Elisabeth abrió la ventana -¿Pero cómo…?, estamos en el segundo piso- ella no podía creerlo.

Jack entro –Elisabeth… tengo que hablar contigo-

-Si es por lo que sucedió en el parque… no te preocupes, creo que es lo que eres-

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Eres un inmortal, ¿no es así?- Dijo jugueteando con su cabello de forma nerviosa.

-Sí, Jack Frost, espíritu del invierno-

-Cuando te conocí, vi que estabas descalzo en medio del frio… ahí fue cuando supe que eras especial, pero eras tan agradable que no pude aceptarlo-

"¿Ella piensa que soy agradable?, ¿a qué se refiere con eso?" -¿Entonces no me odias?-

-Pues… estoy algo molesta, pero no te odio-

Jack contuvo el aire por un momento y lo dejo salir –Uff, no te imaginas el alivio que siento ahora mismo-

Elisabeth rio -¿Con quién hablas?- Se escuchó una voz venir de afuera, Jack no reconoció esa voz.

-Con una amiga por Skype- respondió ella.

-Bien, ¿pero puedes bajar a recoger tus libros?-

-En seguida bajo, mamá- Elisabeth se puso de pie –ahora vuelvo- le dijo a Jack y acto seguido bajo a reunir los libros que había dejado abajo cuando estudiaba.

Jack miro alrededor de la habitación, se sintió algo incómodo ya que nunca había estado en la habitación de una chica, ni siquiera de la hermana de Jamie.

Jack pasó los dedos por un estante viendo las cosas que había, juguetes que tal vez pertenecían a Elisabeth desde que era pequeña, fotos, un pequeño bonsái y algunos libros.

Se detuvo en seco al palpar aquella pluma, la tomo con la punta de sus dedos y la observo detalladamente; era blanca como la nieve, la acerco a su nariz e inhalo, acto seguido arrugo la nariz con desprecio.

-Mirra- **/Sustancia aromática, mejor conocida como uno de los regalos de los reyes magos/**

-Lamento la interrupción- Elisabeth entro por la puerta cargando unos libros, Jack rápidamente oculto la pluma en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

-Y dime, Elisabeth, ¿hay más seres como yo que puedes ver?- Pregunto cada vez con más curiosidad en la historia que ocultaba esta chica.

-Sí-

"Definitivamente hay algo en ella", pensó Jack -¿Qué clase de seres?-

-Pues… tengo un mejor amigo, él no es un espíritu, pero es muy agradable, gracioso y estoy segura de que te caería bien si lo conocieras-

-Elisabeth, ¿hay algo…?-

-Perdón que te interrumpa pero… hay algo que he olvidado decirte todo este tiempo- ella lo interrumpió.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Me-me gustaría que no me llames Elisabeth-

-¿No?- Pregunto extrañado.

-Me parece un nombre muy largo y todos mis amigos me llaman de otra manera-

-¿Soy tu amigo?- Pregunto con sorpresa.

-Sí, si no te molesta-

-¡Claro que no!... es decir, tu-tu eres muy agradable-

-Gracias- las mejillas de ella se pusieron un poco rosadas.

-¿Entonces cómo te gustaría que te llamara?-

-Llámame Elsa-

Los ojos del chico se abrieron y si bien su corazón no funcionaba, pudo jurar que casi se le salía por la boca.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **-¡Jack!-**_

 _ **Comencé a subir el árbol hasta llegar a la misma rama donde estaba ella, cuando estuve frente a ella recuerdo mi corazón latir con fuerza y al no tener algo que decir con mi dedo índice toque la punta de su nariz**_

 _ **-Te encontré, Elsa-**_

Jack recordó ese momento, ese único recuerdo que poseía y que guardaba con cariño en su corazón sobre aquella niña rubia de ojos azules.

-Elsa- dijo con voz quebrada.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿sucede algo?- Elsa lo tomo por los hombros preocupada.

-Tengo que irme- Dijo sin mirarla, salió por la ventana y voló hasta el cementerio de Burgess.

.

.

.

-Elsa, Elisabeth- Jack caminaba de un lado al otro con ambas manos sobre su cabeza tratando de comprender.

-Burgess, Chicago, pasado, presente, ¿Cuál es la realidad?- Jadeaba sin parar.

-¿Confundido?- Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz masculina que provenía de las sombras, dejando las inseguridades de su corazón se colocó en posición de ataque.

-¿Quién está ahí?-

-Tranquilo, vengo en paz- Se revelo la figura del joven que llevaba una armadura plateada, cabello rubio y rizado, ojos color café y enormes alas blancas.

-Lo sabía, tú eres el que estuvo en casa de ella- Jack soltó el rayo de hielo hacia el ángel con odio, pero este lo esquivo con facilidad.

En el mudo existían seres de toda clase, duendes, espíritus, trolls, dioses, deidades; Jack sabía eso y luego estaban los ángeles… sus enemigos naturales.

-Hey, que agresivo- el ángel rio.

-¿Qué tienes que ver con ella?-

-¿No es obvio?, soy su ángel protector-

-¿Protector?, ¿Por qué un pichón como tu tiene que protegerla?-

-Pronto lo sabrás, pero primero he venido a devolverte el favor que me hiciste hace años-

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- Jack apretó con rabia los puños.

-Tal vez no te acuerdes… pero tú me diste una familia y el nombre más horrendo del mundo-

-¿Qué?-

-Soy Afi… y he venido a devolverte tus recuerdos- Él le mostro un cristal azul **(El mismo cristal usado para invocar a Jack en "Encuéntrame")**

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Te lo dije, son tus recuerdos y antes de dártelos tengo que advertirte algo… esto dolerá un montón- Él rubio con alas le lanzo el cristal golpeándolo justo en el centro del pecho.

Jack cayo inconsciente al suelo y Afi se acercó –Era inevitable que nuestros caminos se cruzaran… aunque no hayamos sido nosotros los que lo decidieran-

.

.

.

* * *

 **-Aclaremos: Afi es mi OC, tal vez a muchos les aburra pero… lo necesito para conectar las historias XDD**

 **-Hubo una pequeña referencia de "Encuéntrame", el cristal que gran Papi uso para crear el portal e invocar a Jack a Arendelle es el mismo que almacena los recuerdos de Arendelle, más adelante verán la explicación de como todo termino así.**

 **-Para los que han leído mi historia anterior, se darán cuenta de que recicle prácticamente el capítulo 14 "El huérfano". Mera flojera XDD, perdón.**

 **-Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Niko: es verdad, perdón, cometí varios errores en este capítulo DX, bueno ya en varios, pero es que no estaba muy concentrada porque iba escribiendo en el autobús.**

 **Kira: Espero que lo que viene no sea peor DX**

 **Invitado, amiguito: Todo se está acomodando, tal y como lo habías predicho XD**


	16. Respuestas

**CAPITULO 16** **Respuestas**

 _ **Punto de vista de Jack**_

Fue como si algo hubiera explotado dentro de mí.

Me gustaría que se imaginaran a sí mismos siendo empapados con un balde de agua helada y después con uno de agua hirviendo.

Eso era lo que sentía… frio, calor.

Los recuerdos inundaban todo, al igual que las emociones. Felicidad, tristeza, dolor, emoción, preocupación, miedo, inseguridad, oscuridad, arrepentimiento, soledad, alegría, euforia, amor, desamor, muerte, vida; todo vino de golpe.

Creía saber quién era pero ahora todo lo que creía verdad, se ha roto.

¿Hubiera sido mejor no saber de ella, no saber nada de nada?, porque presiento que los eventos que se desencadenaran a continuación serán trágicos.

.

.

.

Jack abrió repentinamente los ojos y jadeo con desesperación.

-Oh, al fin has despertado, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevas inconsciente?- Afi, el ángel permanecía sentado a su lado y al ver que Jack no respondía decidió hacerlo él –Ya es de día.

Era verdad, Jack miro el cielo azul y el sol, también recordó que estaba rodeado de tumbas.

-¿No piensas decir nada?- Afi miro al todavía conmocionado espiritual invernal –Es de entenderse, después de todo tu cerebro y corazón acaban de recibir una fuerte cantidad de información- El rubio lo miro con cierta lastima.

-No te preocupes, me encargare de explicarte todo, tal vez y así tus ideas se aclaren y finalmente puedas entender-

-No puedo…- Jack abrió la boca con dificultad.

-¿No puedes moverte?, no pasa nada, tu quédate ahí y escucha con atención, lo mismo debería de hacer nuestro público… vayan por palomitas, acomódense y lean con tranquilidad-

-¿Qué…?-

-Tú llegaste a este mundo siendo Jackson Overland, si bien recuerdo tus padres en esa vida se llamaban Federic y Eleony, tenías una abuela y una hermana menor, Emma.

Seguro me viste ahí, ¿recuerdas?, yo era amigo de tu hermana y solíamos jugar juntos en el bosque-

Jack lentamente asintió.

-Más adelante te contare como es que termine así. En fin, cuando eras niño conociste a la familia Winter-

-Mientras perseguía una oveja-

-Sí, te hiciste amigo de Elisabeth Winter, o como le gustaba que le dijeran, Elsa.

Siendo adolecentes le hiciste una promesa, le prometiste que te casarías con ella y años después de decidiste a pedirle matrimonio-

-Para eso quería la oveja- Jack pensó en el recuerdo que había obtenido en casa de Jamie aquel día.

-Pero antes de que pudieras declararle tu amor…-

-Morí-

Afi suspiro –Después de tu muerte ella se mudó con tu familia, nunca se casó y siempre creyó que no estabas del todo muerto, yo mismo lo vi-

-Lo siento tanto Elsa- Finalmente Jack comenzó a recuperar la movilidad en sus brazos-

-Espera, espera eso no es todo, hay que ver la segunda parte de esta historia… cien años después ella fue seleccionada para entrar en el ciclo de reencarnación, volviendo a nacer, esta vez en un reino llamado Arendelle.

Elsa no tenía poderes en su vida pasada, pero en aquella vida los obtuvo al nacer en una familia con una pequeña maldición, es por eso que ella los obtuvo. Estos poderes la hicieron sufrir mucho ya que no podía controlarlos muy bien, al igual que tú en aquel tiempo.

Un día llegaste a Arendelle, por razones ajenas a tus poderes o a los de ella **(Fue error de Serafina)** , fue ahí donde la conociste por segunda vez-

-La conocí en el bosque-

-Ella te propuso enseñarte a manejar sus poderes, ya que ella los había aprendido a manejar recientemente-

-Conocí a Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven y Malvavisco-

-Sí-

-Me volví a enamorar de ella-

-Así es-

-Y encontré a un niño… eras tú- Jack se sentó viéndolo a los ojos.

Afi asintió con una sonrisa –Sí-

-Y después… paso eso, en el baile de invierno-

-Fue ahí donde te quitaron los recuerdos-

-¿Quién fue?- El chico se veía muy molesto.

-Aun no puedes saberlo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿No quieres escuchar el resto de la historia?-

-Yo…-

-Cientos de años después de lo ocurrido en el baile de invierno, Elsa nuevamente fue seleccionada para entrar en el ciclo de reencarnación, naciendo esta vez en esta época en Chicago, donde volviste a conocerla por tercera vez-

-¿Por qué sucedió todo esto?-

Afi desvió un poco la mirada –Todo esto ha pasado por tu bien-

-¿Quién lo hizo?-

-¿Recuerdas a Serafina?-

-¿La mujer que me ordeno que te buscara un hogar cuando la encontré?-

-Ella es Madre Naturaleza, ella hizo todo esto-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, pero al parecer te tiene cierto aprecio a ti y a Elsa-

-Explícame mejor-

-Ella te quito los recuerdos porque el que tú y Elsa pudieran estar juntos en aquel entonces resultaba imposible-

-¿Por qué dedujo eso?-

-Si tú hubieras estado con ella, jamás te hubieras convertido en guardián y además de que ella habría muerto y no hubiera vuelto a reencarnar como ahora-

-No entiendo absolutamente nada-

-Madre Naturaleza es una mujer sabia, ella sabe cómo obra. Además, fue ella la que me convirtió en ángel y me asigno la tarea de proteger a Elsa y encargarme de reunirlos, gracias a ella nuevamente están juntos y esta vez no sucederá lo mismo que en el pasado-

-Entonces, ¿Elsa y yo…?-

-Sí, tienen otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas diferentes y ahora que has cumplido con tu destino de ser un guardián, puedes solucionar el resto de tu vida amorosa-

-¿Y en verdad es ella?-

-Amigo, no te confundas. Elsa de Burgess, Elsa de Arendelle y esta Elsa de Chicago no son diferentes. Son la misma chica de la que has estado enamorado todos estos siglos-

Jack sonrió ligeramente –Es verdad… yo la amo-

-Entonces deja de lamentarte por el pasado y asegura a tu chica ahora-

-Pero… ¿ella no se acuerda de nada?-

-No del todo, como ha reencarnado, todos sus recuerdos están protegidos…-

-Por el Hada de los Dientes- **(La razón por la cual los recuerdos de Jack no están con Hada, es simple, desde que se convirtió en inmortal no ha perdido dientes como un humano en su niñez, pero en cambio los recuerdos de Jackson si permanecían con ella)**

-Veo que estas recobrando tu sentido común-

-Aguarda, ¿Dijiste que "no del todo"?-

-Sí, ¿no has escuchado los casos de personas que dicen haber reencarnado ya que poseen recuerdos de sus vidas anteriores?-

Jack pensó un poco en eso y era verdad, Jamie le había contado algo de ello hace unos años -¿Entonces recuerda algo?-

-Sí, ella recuerda Arendelle, recuerda que era la reina y recuerda el baile de invierno-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Ella te lo dijo, soy su mejor amigo- Afi sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Mientras Jack rodo los ojos -¿Entonces recuerda cuando nosotros…?-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Es un capitulo corto DX pero tenía que ir separado de lo que viene a continuación.**

 **Si se preguntan qué fue lo que paso en el baile, lo verán en el próximo capítulo… nada lemon por cierto e.e**

 **Si tienen dudas o necesitan más aclaraciones pregunten sin pena.**

 **-Niko: lo del cristal lo explicare más adelante, pero bueno, básicamente ese cristal es un objeto que apareció en mi otra historia "Encuéntrame", si lees la parte en la que Anna y Kristoff están con los trolls en el bosque haciendo el portal, gran Papi uso un cristal azul para crear el mismo portal.**

 **A eso me refería, solo es como que una referencia a mí otra historia.**

 **-Kirara: Sí, en todas las ocasiones se lo estropean.**

 **-Hiraki: Sí, es el mismo Afi ángel de mi historia, "Encuéntrame".**

 **-yuya: Es horrible no tener internet, yo viví así un tiempo, la verdad es que hasta puedes aprender a lidiar con ello pero de todas formas, es algo importante y útil.**

 **Te agradezco mucho a ti y a tu prima, muchas gracias por leer y saludos.**

 **Baile de Arendelle, en el próximo capítulo, lo que por cierto, será el desenlace de la historia de Arendelle! DDDD: vamos muy avanzados.**


	17. El baile de invierno parte 1

**CAPITULO 17** **El baile de invierno parte 1**

Jack y Anna se encontraban en el salón de baile, Elsa se encontraba en el pueblo atendiendo asuntos de trabajo así que no tenían que preocuparse de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Anna le pregunto a Jack al ver su extraña cara.

-Es solo que estoy algo nervioso-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Y si no lo hago bien?-

-No te preocupes, estas con la mejor maestra… además, no eres Elsa, a ella sí que es imposible enseñarle a bailar- al escuchar esto Jack se sintió aún más nervioso -Lo que nos lleva a la lección número uno y la más importante… evitar pisar y evitar ser pisado-

-¿Eso es lo más importante?, ¿Qué no es el invitar a la dama?- Jack arqueo una ceja.

-Créeme, mientras no entiendas la primera regla no debes ni invitar a nadie-

-Supongo que tiene sentido-

-Paso dos… invitar a la dama- Jack rodo los ojos -invítame a bailar-

-¿Te gustaría bailar?-

-Sí claro-

-¿Así nada más?-

-Con el rostro que tienes no necesitas decir nada mas-

-Emm… no sé cómo responder a eso-

-Lo siguiente es… toma a la dama con delicadeza- Anna extendió la mano y parpadeo coquetamente mientras ambos reían.

Jack sujeto con cuidado la mano de Anna y después coloco la otra en su cintura.

-Muy bien, ahora…-

Ambos voltearon al escuchar una voz en la puerta.

-Mi novia y mi amigo… que golpe más bajo- Se trataba de Kristoff quien salió llorando dramáticamente.

-Bebé no es lo que crees- Anna se apresuró a ir tras su amado.

-Kristoff, vuelve- Jack la siguió para ayudarla.

.

.

.

El día del baile de navidad llego, desde la mañana el palacio entero se movilizo, los sirvientes bajaban y subían, los manteles recién lavados y planchados se extendían por las largas mesas, los cubiertos relucían y las hermanas Arendelle trataban de poner orden a todo.

Era un día frio y nevado, no había mejor forma de celebrar este baile el que seria a puertas abiertas, invitando a cualquier noble o plebeyo a entrar y gozar por una noche de la magnificencia que el palacio antiguo tenia para ofrecer.

Anna entro silenciosamente en su habitación y abrió la ventana que daba al balcón revelando al espíritu del invierno.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Haciendo nevar-

-Tardaste mucho, te dije que vinieras temprano-

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué es lo que querías?-

-Ven- Anna lo arrastro hasta su cuarto y de un perchero extrajo un abrigo.

-Póntelo- Anna le extendió la prenda.

-Pero… nadie puede verme, ¿para que esto?-

-Duh, Elsa puede verte, ¿Qué no quieres impresionarla?-

Jack la miro -No es lo que crees, Princesa-

-Descuida, no tiene nada de malo que estés enamorado de ella- Anna le ayudo a colocarse el abrigo.

-¿Yo estoy enamorado de ella?- Jack miro fijamente su reflejo inexistente en el espejo.

-¿No estás seguro?-

-Es que yo no entiendo, no sé qué es el amor-

-Pues… piensa en las lecciones que te di y tal vez obtengas una respuesta- Anna le sonrió.

-No estoy muy seguro de eso, pero gracias por el dato-

-¿Estas preocupado?, tienes cara de preocupado- Dijo Anna.

-Es por lo del baile-

-Descuida, eres muy bueno, aprendiste muy rápido, eres un bailarín innato-

-¿De verdad?- Anna asintió.

-Se que no puedes verlo… pero te queda bien- Dijo refiriéndose al atuendo.

-¿Sí?-

-Sí, podrías hacerte pasar por un noble… aunque te faltan unas buenas botas, creo que tengo unas por aquí-

-Ni hablarlo… nos vemos- Jack salió volando del lugar.

-¡No vayas a ensuciarte!- Ella le advirtió a gritos.

.

.

.

Jack se deslizo hábilmente por los suelos helados… claro que hasta al mejor cocinero se le quema la sopa si se distrae.

Y es por eso que al sentir como caía repentinamente.

No fue hasta que sintió el impacto de su cuerpo en la nieve cuando comprendió que había caído en una grieta.

-¡Diablos!- Jack se sacudió para despabilarse del golpe -Que idiota-

Se puso de pie y se dispuso a tomar su cayado pero casi se desmaya al no encontrarlo por ningún lugar, desesperadamente escarbo en la nieve en busaca de el, sin el no podría salir de aquí **(En ese entonces Jack todavía creía que la fuente de sus poderes era su cayado).**

Al mirar arriba pudo ver tres cosas; la grieta era muy alta, su cayado había quedado varado en una roca de arriba y también estaba demasiado alto.

Maldijo las paredes que eran bastante resbaladizas para escalar -Diablos… ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Jack se froto el cabello tratando de pensar en una solución.

.

.

.

Elsa bajo las escaleras de caracol hacia el vestíbulo, ya casi serían las cinco de la tarde y las puertas se abrirían para comenzar a recibir a los invitados.

-Te ves muy bonita- Anna elogio a su hermana que llevaba un vestido celeste verdoso con cola larga, mangas a los antebrazos y encaje en el corsé, su cabello estaba recogido.

-Tú también- Anna por su parte llevaba un vestido rojo, sin escote, con mangas hasta el codo que caían por sus hombros y su cabello recogido de igual forma.

-Pero tú te ves mejor, apuesto que a Jack se le caerá la mandíbula hasta el suelo- La chica rio.

-Anna- Elsa rodo los ojos -dudo que se impresione por alguien como yo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No soy la clase de mujer que los hombres desean-

-¿Qué te hace creer esa barbaridad?- Anna la regaño -Eres fuerte, lista, una de las pocas reinas soleteras-

-Pero eso es porque los hombres me tienen miedo-

-Pero Jack tiene los mismos poderes que tu-

-Además, se realista, aunque él me corresponda sería imposible que estuviéramos juntos-

-¿Entonces admites que sientes algo por Jack?-

Elsa abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho -No, no, yo nunca quise…-

-¡Elsa, despierta!, él siente lo mismo por ti-

-No-

-Sí, él me lo dijo-

-¿En serio?-

-…Bueno, no lo dijo directamente y esta algo confundido pero es la verdad- Anna tomo las manos de su hermana.

-No lo creo- Elsa se aparto lentamente y siguió su camino.

-Agh, es tan terca- Anna rodo los ojos.

.

.

.

-¿A quien engaño?... jamás podre saber lo que siento por ella- Jack estaba tendido boca arriba resignado a quedarse ahí por un muy buen rato -Y aunque fuera así… ella no…-

-No me aceptaría, soy-soy un don nadie… invisible-

-Además ella no podría hacer una vida normal con alguien como yo… ¿Qué clase de vida seria esa?; con alguien invisible, que no envejece como las personas normales y que tal vez ni hijos puede tener. No quiero hacerla infeliz con una vida así-

-Pero tampoco quiero decepcionarla...- Jack se puso de pie y comenzó a tratar de escalar la pared.

 _ **-Pues… piensa en las lecciones que te di y tal vez obtengas una respuesta-**_ Jack recordó las palabras de Anna.

-Pensar en la felicidad del otro antes de la tuya… quiero que Elsa sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo- Jack cayó.

-Divertirse con esa persona…- Jack nuevamente se puso de pie y con mas determinación escalo -Cuando nos divertíamos era diferente, se sentía tan cálido-

-Demuestra lo que sientes… por eso le pedí que bailara conmigo, aunque no tenia ni idea de como hacerlo, pero quería demostrarle de alguna forma que podía hacer algo humano-

-No tener miedo… la verdad es que estoy aterrado- Jack escalo a tal punto de estar cerca de su cayado, sus uñas estaban hechas un desastre -pero quiero decírselo… porque tengo el presentimiento de que podría arrepentirme-

Él estiro su mano hacia donde su cayado estaba -Sí la amo... porque, cuando aprendí a manejar mis poderes no fue gracias a que me divertía, después de todo un acto de amor descongela- Jack se impulsó para pegar un brinco hacia su cayado -Sé que es cursi… pero ella es mi acto de amor verdadero- tomo su cayado y finalmente pudo salir volando de ahí.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Amigos estoy muy corta de tiempo DX escribí y publique esto rapidito, no tengo computadora solo tengo mi celular así que este capítulo que iba ser solo uno lo dividiré en dos porque no tengo oportunidad de subirlo todo completo en poco tiempo, tardaría mucho.**

 **Por lo mismo de que no dispongo de mucho tiempo para subir esto me temo que tendré que responder las dudas y comentarios del capítulo pasado y de este capítulo en la próxima vuelta que de por aquí DX lo siento yuya DXX**

 **Lo siento en general por los errores que pueda haber y el poco contenido, creo que es de los capítulos más cortos DX**


	18. El baile de invierno parte 2

**CAPITULO 18** **El baile de invierno parte 2**

Elsa suspiro profundamente viendo el salón que estaba ya completamente vacío -No puedo creer que se haya perdido la fiesta, tanto que me esforcé para…- Anna se encontraba hablando sola al lado de la reina.

-Me preocupa un poco-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Kristoff rodeo los hombros de Anna con un brazo.

-¿Y si le paso algo?-

-Es Jack, tal vez el muy maldito lo olvido- Anna cruzo los brazos enojada.

En medio de toda esta intriga apareció por la ventana el mismísimo rey de Roma, Jack Frost.

-¡Lamento la tardanza!- él se apresuró a disculparse con Elsa -¿Dónde está la gente?-

-El baile se acababa a la media noche…-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Creo que serán la una de la madrugada- Respondió Kristoff.

-Llegas muy tarde- Anna apretó los dientes con rabia.

-Los invitados ya se fueron o están descansando en la alcoba que se les asigno en el palacio-

-¡No puede ser!, llegas tarde y además estas todo cubierto de nieve- Dijo Anna aún más molesta.

-Tengo una buena explicación- Jack rio nervioso.

-Más te vale que sea una buena- Anna giro los ojos.

-En realidad… es algo que me gustaría discutir con Elsa, si no les importa-

-Ven- Kristoff tomo a su novia por los hombros y la alejo de ahí.

Una vez que estuvieron solos Jack miro a Elsa suspirando -Caí en una grieta y no podía salir-

Elsa rio ligeramente -¿Esa es la gran explicación que querías darme a solas?- Elsa comenzó a sacudir la nieve de la ropa del peliblanco, él sonrió ante este gesto.

-Sé que si se los contara se burlarían por siempre-

-Bueno, es verdad-

-De verdad lo lamento, ¿me perdonas?-

Elsa torció los labios y miro como si estuviera pensando -Esta bien, te perdono-

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Jack quería preguntar algo pero no se animaba.

-…¿Y alguien más te saco a bailar?- Dijo con cierto tono de preocupación.

-No- Ella respondió con cierto tono de tristeza.

-¿Qué acaso los hombres de por aquí están ciegos?- Jack rio.

-¿Eh?-

-Es que…- Trago saliva -estas muy bonita como para no invitarte a bailar- dijo en voz baja.

Elsa entreabrió sus labios al escuchar esto -Yo…-

-Baila conmigo, por favor- Se apresuró a decirlo, si no se lo pedía ahora jamás podía tener otra oportunidad como esta.

-…No sé hacerlo-

-Te dije que te enseñaría y este es el momento perfecto, podemos bailar sin que nadie nos mire raro-

Ella miro su alrededor, "Creo que es verdad", pensó -E-está bien- respondió tartamudeando.

Jack le extendió la mano y ella temblando la tomo.

-Olvide decirte… tú también te ves bien-

-Fue idea de Anna- Jack la tomo de la cintura con cuidado.

-Jack, de verdad que no puedo hacerlo-

-Es como patinar en hielo, a un lado y al otro, manteniendo el equilibrio- Jack le enseño los pasos básicos –Inténtalo-

Elsa movió un pie a su derecha automáticamente pisándolo -¡Perdón!- Elsa se asustó al verlo saltar de dolor.

"Anna tenia razón, evitar pisar y ser pisado", pensó él –estoy bien, otra vez- Jack recupero la compostura.

Después de unos intentos, finalmente Elsa pudo tomar el ritmo, no excelentemente pero lo suficiente como para bailar.

-Es una lástima que no haya música- Dijo Elsa sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

-Pues…- Ambos voltearon a ver al escuchar que el piano comenzaba a sonar.

Anna sonreía mientras tocaba el piano con fluidez -Ignoren mi presencia, solo estoy practicando, muy casual-

La pareja se vio y estallo en risas, pero continuaron en su mundo bailando mientras escuchaban la suave melodía que se intensificaba cada vez.

-Lo haces bien- Jack le dijo a ella.

-¿Sí?-

-Sí, pero hay que seguir el ritmo de Anna, más rápido- Jack la tomo de la cintura y la hizo girar más rápido.

-Espera, es muy rápido- Elsa se sentía aterrada de caer.

-Confía en mí-

-Pero…-

-Anna le está poniendo toda el alma a esa canción- él cambio de tema.

Elsa lo pensó y era verdad, su hermana menor era muy buena en el piano, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de eso antes?

Iban tan rápido que ella ya no sentía sus pies en el piso pero eso le hacía sentir bien.

Cuando estaba a punto de caer escucho que la música se hizo lenta otra vez, dándole un respiro.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras la canción terminaba, pero ambos se separaron reaccionando a que no estaban solos.

-Eso fue muy lindo- Elsa dirigió su mirada a su hermana.

-Gracias, pero ya me voy, los dejo solos- Se apresuró a salir.

-Oye, ¿quieres salir?- Jack miro hacia la puerta que daba al jardín y Elsa con una sonrisa asintió.

Ambos caminaron por el lugar sin mirarse, tenían miedo de hacerlo.

Jack suspiro, y sonrió al ocurrírsele una brillante idea para sorprenderla, enterró su cayado en el césped enviando la magia por el lugar, los árboles que estaban desnudos de sus hojas se cubrieron de escacha haciéndolos parecer hechos de hielo.

-Veo que dominas mucho mejor los poderes-

-Y también aprendí un par de tus trucos- De los rosales sin flores brotaron unas nuevas hechas de hielo.

-Es increíble-

-Oye, Elsa…-

-¿Sí?-

-Yo solo quería decirte… que cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz- Ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas rodeados por la nieve.

-Y-yo, yo también me siento feliz-

-Pero, es una felicidad diferente a la que siento cuando estoy con Kristoff o Anna… yo-yo siento, creo que tú, yo siento algo por ti-

-¿Te, te refieres a amistad?- Elsa tartamudeaba.

-Yo, no, no, me refiero… a algo más-

-Anna me lo dijo…-

-¿En serio?... Anna- Jack apretó los dientes enojado.

-Yo, yo no podía creerlo-

-¿No?-

-Nunca pensé que alguien como tu fuera a pensar en mi de esa manera-

-Lo siento, sé que no soy nadie pero quería al menos decírtelo-

-¿Qué?... no, no me refiero a eso, yo pensaba que no soy lo suficientemente buena para que alguien único como tú-

-Qué tontería pensar eso-

-Lo mismo pienso-

-¿Entonces tu también…?

Elsa suspiro con una sonrisa –Yo siento lo mismo-

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa -¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunto él.

-No lo sé, ya es muy tarde-

-Te llevare a tu cuarto- Jack la cargo y voló hasta el balcón en el que ya había estado antes, con cuidado la bajo.

-Gracias, fue divertido-

-Sí, lo fue- Jack no sabía que hacer –creo que será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar-

-Sí, está bien, buenas noches- Elsa agacho un poco la cabeza, en ese momento en el que se distrajo, Jack lo aprovecho para tomar el rostro de ella en sus manos y juntar sus labios con los de ella. El beso fue corto, pero cuando se separaron no pudieron resistirlo y volvieron a hacerlo, esta vez fue un beso más largo.

Ambos se separaron –Buenas noches, Copo de nieve- dijo Jack retrocediendo sin dejar de verla.

-Nos vemos mañana-

-Sí- Jack sonrió, su cara estaba roja, Elsa se sorprendió mucho de esto.

.

.

.

Después de que Jack se había ido, Elsa se despojó del elegante traje y se puso su camisón de dormir, después asomo su cabeza por el balcón viendo la brillante luna.

-¿Linda noche, verdad?- La reina de Arendelle retrocedió asustada al ver a la mujer de cabello negro y vestido verde sentada sobre el barandal.

-¡Largo!- Se puso en posición de defensa.

-No te preocupes, no te hare daño-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Digamos que soy alguien como Jack-

-¿Y qué quieres?-

-No te enojes linda, solo vine a conversar contigo- Serafina se puso de pie y avanzo hasta Elsa tomándola de las manos –vengo a contarte una historia…- dio con una tímida sonrisa.

.

.

.

-Mi nombre es Serafina, soy la Madre Naturaleza- La voz de la mujer era suave y dulce.

-¿Cómo en la mitología y eso?-

-Sí, mi labor se basa en mantener la naturaleza en la forma de que debe estar-

-Ya veo-

-La razón por la que quiero hablar contigo es porque…- Ella suspiro –Me equivoque-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-El que tú y Jack se conocieran fue un error mío-

Un hueco se formó en el pecho de Elsa, ¿esta mujer pretendería separarlos? -¿Qué?-

-La nevada de Septiembre no fue obra tuya o de él, fue mía, yo le ordene al viento que trajera a Jack aquí, pero eso fue un error-

-¿Por qué?-

-No te preocupes, no estoy planeando separarlos para toda la eternidad como lo estás pensando. Pero si planeo separarlos un tiempo-

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?- Elsa comenzó a exaltarse.

-Tú y Jack están destinados a estar juntos-

-¿Y si estamos destinados a eso, por que deberíamos de separarnos?-

-Porque todo tiene un lugar y tiempo-

-No comprendo nada- Ahora en vez de estar exaltada, ella estaba confundida.

-Mira, sé que no lo recuerdas pero tú y Jack se conocieron hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás- Madre Naturaleza comenzó a pasar sus dedos entre el suave cabello de la chica.

-¿En mi infancia?-

-No, en otra vida-

-¿Otra vida?-

-Sí, todo ser tiene un ciclo de reencarnación… pero no te acomplejes la vida pensando en el pasado, lo importante es el presente y sobre todo el futuro- Ella maternalmente tomo el rostro de la rubia platina entre sus manos.

-¿Futuro?-

-Ustedes lograran estar juntos para siempre, pero al igual que en el pasado, este no es el momento correcto-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Jack necesita convertirse en un guardián-

-¿Guardián?-

-Sí… un ser que protege lo más importante del mundo, los niños, ellos son el futuro. Si ustedes estuvieran juntos desde ahora eso nunca pasara y la realidad que conocemos podría quebrarse y acabar con el mundo-

-Suena terrible- Elsa trataba de imaginarse ese escenario.

-Lo es… y es por eso que he venido a pedirte tu ayuda, tu ayuda para emendar el error que YO cometí- La mujer se veía apenada.

-¿Quieres que me separe de Jack?-

-Así es-

-¿Qué pasara?-

-Tomare los recuerdos de él, los tuyos y tus familiares. Nadie recordara lo que paso en estos últimos meses, no recordaras quien fue Jack Frost… pero esos recuerdos no se perderán, los guardare, lo prometo; y cuando sea el momento los recuperaran-

-¿Cuándo será eso?-

-…Un buen tiempo-

-¿Lo suficiente como para que yo ya este muerta?-

Serafina asintió –Pero volverás a entrar en el ciclo de reencarnación, volverás a nacer en el futuro y podrás reencontrarte con Jack y es ahí cuando volverán sus recuerdos y esta vez no se separaran- Ella se apresuró a explicar.

-¿Y por qué es que me ha contado todo esto?, ¿Por qué no solo lo ha hecho y ya?-

-En primer lugar, no quería hacerlo sin que entendieras el por qué y no si te lo cuento, hay más probabilidades de que todo salga como deba salir-

Elsa asintió -¿Cómo sé que no me está mintiendo?-

-Porque aquí tengo esto- La mujer revelo un contenedor circular con el rostro de ella en la parte delantera.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Son tus dientes de tu vida pasada, contienen tus recuerdos de aquel entonces… y así como estos, tus dientes que se han caído en esta vida también están guardados aquí, y los que tendrás en otra vida serán guardados aquí de igual forma… todo es un ciclo- Ella extendió el contenedor dorado –Si necesitas pruebas… creo que con esto te convenceré-

Elsa toco con la punta de sus dedos las gemas que estaban incrustadas en el objeto, en pocos segundos su visión se volvió como un caleidoscopio y los recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su mente, como si los estuviera reviviendo nuevamente.

* * *

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _ **-¿Uh, quién eres?- Dijo la rubia**_

 _ **-Jackson, tus padres me trajeron hasta el pueblo cuando tú dormías-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Jack, prométeme algo- La chica reacciono de inmediato tomándolo por la camiseta blanca.**_

 _ **-¿Eh?-**_

 _ **-Cásate conmigo- Esto tomo al chico por sorpresa, fue tan sorpresivo que sintió que su corazón casi se salía**_

 _ **-¿Qué?- Dijo con voz ahogada-**_

 _ **-Por favor, promete que cuando seamos mayores te casaras conmigo- Ella se negaba a soltarlo**_

 _ **Jack vio el rostro de la chica –…Juro que sin importar que, me casare contigo- Él tomo las delicadas manos que lo sostenían.**_

 _ **-Pase lo que pase lo harás- dijo ella**_

 _ **-Aunque muera, volveré de entre los muertos para cumplir con mi promesa-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Elsa, ¿recuerdas este árbol?, cuando teníamos trece años-**_

 _ **-Uh, no sé de qué hablas-.**_

 _ **-Lo recuerdas bien, no finjas- Jack desvió la mirada –Cuando estuve en las montañas me puse a pensar y me di cuenta de que ya tienes dieciocho años y yo en dos semanas cumpliré diecinueve y pues… yo quería, más bien pensaba en esa promesa…-**_

 _ **-¡Ahí están!- Grito Emma desde el suelo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Es un regalo de Jack para ti-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida**_

 _ **-Él me pidió tu mano- Elsa sintió su corazón latir -¿Sabes?, él te ama-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Elsa, es Jack- Emma lloraba aferrada a su madre, Jack estaba muerto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Elsa- Anna la sacudía preocupada.**_

 _ **-Jack Frost- Dijo la rubia**_

 _ **-¿Qué cosas dices?-**_

 _ **-Jack está vivo, se ve diferente pero está vivo**_

.

.

.

* * *

Elsa respiro agitadamente –Lo recuerdo…-

-¿Ahora me crees?-

Elsa asintió con tristeza –Esta bien… lo hare-

-¿Sabes?, siempre quise una hija…-

.

.

.

* * *

-Esa fue la mejor actuación que he visto- Manny aplaudió al ver llegar a Serafina.

-No estaba fingiendo, sabes que adoro a esa chica-

-Lo se… a veces creo que más que a tu hijo-

-La verdad… un poco-

-¿Entonces, vamos por Jack?-

-Sí-

.

.

.

Jack volaba felizmente haciendo piruetas y gritando de la emoción -¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!-

-¡La bese!, ni siquiera lo pensé, solo lo hice, no sé cómo es que lo hice-

Aterrizo dejando un rastro de hielo, pensaba en lo que haría mañana y fue entonces cuando su vista se comenzó a hacer borrosa, el cuerpo le pesaba -¿Qué, que sucede?-

Lo último que vio este pobre chico fue la luna y las estrellas al caer al suelo.

-Muy buena esa- dijo Serafina moviendo con la punta del pie el cuerpo inconsciente.

-Ahora hay que quitarle los recuerdos-

-Mmh, ¿Dónde los pondremos?, recuerda que no estamos hablando de recuerdos que se puedan guardar con Hada-

-Sí… además, deberíamos aprovechar y sacar los recuerdos de Burgess que involucren a Elsa- El Hombre de la Luna se rasco el mentón.

-Los tengo aquí, saque los dos por si acaso- Serafina le mostro el contenedor de Jack.

-Muy bien, ¿entonces donde deberíamos guardarlos?-

-¿Qué no hay trolls por aquí?-

-Sí, es una buena idea- Dijo Manny.

Ambos aparecieron en el habitad de las simpáticas criaturas con el cuerpo de Jack colgando como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo.

-Hola- Saludo Serafina con una sonrisa a las piedras vivientes.

-Hola, Jord, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Pregunto el troll mas anciano **/Jord o Nerthus, es como se le conoce a la madre naturaleza en la mitología nórdica/**

-Lo usual Papi, traigo un pequeño problema- Serafina sonreía ante el ser extraño, ambos eran viejos amigos.

-Ya veo, ya veo, tú siempre andas metida en líos-

-Así es, pero no es mi culpa, aunque esta vez es la excepción-

-¿Y ahora qué pasó?-

-Es una larga historia que no merece la pena ser contada pero, en resumidas cuentas, necesito quitarle unos recuerdos a este chico-

-¿Jokul Frosti?-

-¿Lo conoces?- Ella se veía sorprendida.

-Sí, es bastante conocido por aquí-

-Oh, bueno, el caso es que necesito tu ayuda, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?-

-Claro, ¿quieres que le borre todos los recuerdos?- Gran Papi comenzó a prepararse para borrarlos de su memoria.

-no, no, no, no- La pareja de seres divinos se apresuró a detenerlo.

-Solo necesitamos que borres los recuerdos de los últimos cuatro meses…- Dijo Serafina.

-No, de hecho, necesitamos que los guardes en otro lugar, no que sean borrados- corrigió Manny.

-Exacto- Serafina asintió.

-¿Guardarlos en otro lugar?... no se me ocurre nada- El troll volteo a ver a su alrededor.

Manny hizo lo mismo y se topó con cristal azul que crecía de las rocas -¿Qué es eso?- El hombre señalo el cristal azul.

-Oh, ¿eso?, es un simple cristal mágico-

-¿Para qué lo usan?-

-Creo que se usa para portales de invocación- Gran Papi tomo un trozo del cristal y se los mostro **(Este mismo cristal es el que se usó en "Encuéntrame", para crear el portal que trajo a Jack a Arendelle)**

-¿Qué no sirve para otra cosa?- Manny le pregunto a Serafina.

-Sí… de hecho es un cristal multiusos-

-Pues, puedo intentar poner todo aquí, si es lo que desean-

-Por favor-

-Okey… aquí vamos- Gran Papi extrajo los recuerdos de Jack en una nube de polvo morado y los dirigió hacia el cristal -…Creo que ya está, si esto es tan importante como creo que es, cuídenlo-

-Gracias… nosotros nos encargaremos del resto- Serafina miro a Manny y él asintió.

.

.

.

Jack despertó de golpe, su cabeza palpitaba y se sentía extraño -¿Me caí?- el chico se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie para continuar con su camino, no sin dejar de sentir aquella sensación de haber olvidado algo.

-Todo salió bien, los recuerdos de Burgess y los de ahora están aquí y Jack continuara con su vida-

-Sí… esperemos que todo acabe bien y no en desastre-

-Todo estará bien, estos recuerdos serán custodiados por Afi-

-¿Ese es el ángel que escogiste?-

-Sí-

-¿Y el trato con Rumpe?-

-Pronto hablare con él-

-bien… ¿sabes?, estoy ansioso por ver cómo termina todo esto-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola mundo!, estamos nuevamente aquí… y como ven hoy he decidido compensar la falta de palabras del capítulo anterior con todo este capitulon!, uno de los más largos!.**

 **Esta fue la culminación de la historia en Arendelle, ya que como se habrán dado cuenta, la historia tiene tres partes:**

 **-La historia de Burgess**

 **-La historia de Arendelle**

 **-La historia de Chicago**

 **Y muy probablemente nos enfoquemos en una cuarta historia que posiblemente se llame**

 **-La historia del limbo**

 **Más adelante verán de qué hablo.**

 **Por ahora, tenemos esto, en el baile de invierno fue cuando Jack y Elsa finalmente se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, después de besarse apareció Serafina y hablo con Elsa para llevarse sus recuerdos por ahora. ¿Qué le paso a los recuerdos de Elsa que Serafina se llevó?, lo verán en el próximo capítulo, no están con los de Jack en el cristal.**

 **Ahora respondamos los comentarios que no pude responder del capítulo 16:**

 **-Niko: en el próximo episodio averiguaras si Elsa se casó o no, y creo que ya aclare el punto del cristal en este capítulo, sí, tiene otros usos.**

 **-Amigo anónimo: ¿Tu como sabes que Jack no fue el que le puso el nombre a Afi en Arendelle, tal vez conocía a los padres de él y se lo sugirió… es broma, la verdad tienes razón… creo que se me escapo ese punto DX. Y no importa si los comentarios se repiten, me encantaría leer los tuyos mas seguido.**

 **-Yuya: Aquí están las respuestas a lo del baile y a las lecciones de baile.**

 **Sí, creo que ya acabamos con Arendelle y solo estaremos en el presente.**

 **Ya hubo beso! :DDDDD ¿Qué tal estuvo?, ¿muy soso? DX**

 **A Elsa en Arendelle, como habrás leído ahora, Serafina le permitió ver sus recuerdos de Burgess para después volver a quitárselos. Más adelante veremos donde quedaron los recuerdos de Elsa, los de ella no están en ese cristal.**

 **Y precisamente veremos a continuación como es que le devuelven los recuerdos de Burgess y Arendelle a Elsa.**

 **Creo que Serafina le hizo ver a Elsa que era necesario esta separación.**

 **Y sí, pregunta sin miedo, me gusta contestar tus preguntas, como he dicho, me sirve para repasar mis ideas y aclarar mis propias dudas XD**

 **Respondiendo dudas del capítulo 17:**

 **-Niko: por suerte Kristoff y Anna se reconciliaron rápidamente.**

 **-Kirara: Muchas gracias, de verdad que me sentí muy mal por publicar algo tan corto, ahora creo que me sentiré mal por publicar algo tan largo XD**

 **-Hikari: Sí, como habrás leído, es como si nada hubiera pasado, esos dos son un amor :3**

 **-Yuya: escribir en el celular es súper frustrante DX**

 **Me siento feliz, con este capítulo me quito un peso de los hombros porque ya no tendré que ir del pasado al presente y luego al presente de nuevo!, aunque es divertido, pero puedo dejar escapar ciertos detalles.**

 **Pero bueno, como diría Serafina, ahora solo hay que ir hacia adelante.**

 **Adiós, nos vemos pronto.**


	19. Dientes

**CAPITULO 19** **Dientes**

 **Arendelle**

Elsa se sentó al borde de su cama viendo a la nada, Serafina se había ido ya y ahora no sabía qué hacer, se sentía aterrada de dormir y que al despertar no recordaría a Jack…

-Pero… si entendí muy bien lo que me quiso decir Serafina, lo único que quiero es verlo feliz sin importar lo que suceda- **/Pequeña referencia a Sakura card captor/**

Las lágrimas de sus ojos no pudieron evitar salir y comenzó a juguetear con su dedo meñique –Lo siento Jack, no pude cumplir con mi promesa… Tragar mil agujas o cortarse el dedo meñique- dijo pensativamente.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Presente**

-¿Entonces qué sucederá ahora con Elsa?- Jack le pregunto al joven de armadura.

-No lo sé… lo que suceda a partir de ahora es decisión tuya- Respondió Afi.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿No le mencionaras nada de la verdad o le ayudaras a obtener sus recuerdos?-

-Dijiste que ella recuerda algunas cosas… ha de ser duro para ella, no saber la verdad, no quiero que ella viva así-

-Entonces devuélvele sus memorias-

-¿Tú las tienes?-

Afi negó con la cabeza –Solo me encargaron las tuyas, no sé donde estén las de ella-

-¿No te dijeron?-

-Madre no me dijo nada de eso-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Ni yo se toda la verdad de esta historia, la única que lo sabe es ella… aunque creo que una vez menciono algo sobre los dientes-

-¿Dientes?... los tiene Hada, es lógico-

-¿Te refieres al ratoncito Pérez?-

-No, al Hada de los Dientes-

-Nunca había escuchado sobre ella-

-Pues, me acompañaras con ella-

-Okey-

-Oye… Afi, ¿sabes que le ocurrió a Elsa después de que me fui?- Últimamente a Jack le aterraba preguntar cosas.

-Claro… Nunca se casó, si es lo que quieres saber-

-¿No?-

-Ella gobernó hasta los cincuenta años y su sucesor fue su sobrino, Hal-

-Hijo de Anna y Kristoff, ¿no?-

-Sí… murió a los setentaicinco años-

Jack no dijo nada más, solo se hecho a volar y el ángel lo siguió hasta el palacio de los dientes.

.

.

.

-¿Hada?, ¿estás aquí?- Jack la llamo y como respuesta miles de pequeñas haditas que parecían colibríes se amontonaron sobre él haciendo soniditos raros.

-Vaya, eres popular entre las chicas- el ángel rio.

-Calla- le gruño el peliblanco.

-¡Jack!- Hada repentinamente se abalanzo abrazándolo.

-Ha pasado tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿traes noticias?-

-Sí, tengo un montón que contarles, pero he venido a otra cosa-

Hada miro confundida a Jack y después volteo a ver al joven de cabellos dorados -¿Quién es?- pregunto intrigada.

-Él no importa-

-Soy Afi… tienes unas alas muy bonitas- Hada se asustó al ver como él intentaba tocarlas

-Gracias- ella rio nerviosamente.

-Como sea… necesito ver los dientes de alguien- Dijo Jack yendo al punto.

-¿De quién?-

-Elsa Winter… ¿o es Elsa de Arendelle?-

-Elsa Winter… siempre se suele decir el primer nombre que tuvo- Afi miro a Jack.

Hada los guio hasta una galería en la cual miles y millones de contenedores reposaban en estantes perfectamente ordenados.

-Wilson, Willet, Winnie… Winter, Elsa- Hada saco con cuidado el contenedor –Un pez gordo- ella dijo riendo mientras tanteaba la generosa cantidad de dientes que había recolectado en las tres vidas que ha tenido la chica.

-¿Y aquí están los recuerdos de ella?- Jack tomo delicadamente el contenedor.

-Sí- Hada asintió.

Jack acaricio la superficie lisa mientras admiraba el artefacto dorado –Necesito que ella recuerde algunas cosas, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme?-

-No puedo hacerlo-

-Si es porque va en contra de las reglas puedo…-

-No es por eso, es por otra cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto el ángel.

-Es que ella no quiere recordar…- Ellos la miraron confundidos –Cuando alguien quiere recordar algo nosotros le ayudamos, pero mientras ese no sea su deseo aunque toque el contenedor no sucederá nada-

Jack se quedó pensando –De todas formas, ¿puedo tomarlo prestado?-

Hada hizo una mueca con los labios –Claro que sí, pero recuerda lo que te dije-

-Lo hare, gracias- Jack sonrió –vamos Pichón Blanco- dijo refiriéndose a Afi.

-¡No me llames así!- Le lanzo una mirada asesina y acto seguido miro a Hada –Emmm… llámame- hizo una seña con los dedos a la chica que miraba sonriendo con nerviosismo.

.

.

.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- Afi y Jack se encontraban en la azotea de la casa de Elsa mientras el Sol caía.

-Solo intentare algo-

-¿No harás nada estúpido, verdad?-

-No, creo que no-

-La navidad está cerca- Dijo Afi.

-Sí, fue en estas fechas cuando sucedió el baile de invierno en Arendelle… la llevare ahí, a ver que recuerda y espero poder devolverle sus recuerdos, si es lo que ella quiere-

-Ya veo… suerte con eso-

-Oye, una cosa más que quiero preguntarte… ¿Qué hay de los poderes de ella?-

-Están sellados-

A la mente de Jack vino la conversación que tuvo con los guardianes hace un tiempo, habían mencionado algo sobre eso –¿Serafina los está ocultando?-

Afi asintió –Y francamente creo que es lo mejor, hoy en día eso no sería tomado muy bien que digamos-

-¿Dices que la gente se puede asustar?-

-Sí-

-Creo que tienes razón-

-¿Y el sello puede romperse?-

-No lo sé…- Afi extendió sus enormes alas –Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, el Sol se ha ido y los ángeles somos seres que buscan la luz-

-¿Nos vemos luego?-

-Ahora que tú y Elsa se han encontrado creo que tomare unas vacaciones… pero si hay problemas vendré a salvarla, cuida bien a Elsa-

-Lo hare-

.

.

.

Jack golpeo suavemente la ventana de la habitación de Elsa, ella no tardó mucho en aparecer y abrirla para dejarlo entrar.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Su tono de voz era una mescla de furia y preocupación.

-Perdón por irme así, solo estaba por ahí, arreglando asuntos y eso-

-Esa no es una buena explicación- ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Es que me encontré con tu amigo-

-¿Afi?-

-Sí, dijo que se iría por un tiempo-

-¿Está bien?- ella se alarmo.

-Sí, solo necesita un descansó- Jack se aclaró la garganta –Él me conto más sobre ti-

-Oh… ¿sí, que cosas te dijo?-

-Mmh… oye, tengo una idea- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Me estas cambiando el tema otra vez?-

-Viajemos-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capitulo corto para compensar lo mucho que escribí la vez pasada XD**

 **-Hikari: como habrás leído hace rato, sí, ella tiene poderes pero están sellados por Serafina, los guardianes en el capítulo 11 "Pooka", dijeron que seres muy poderosos eran capases de ocultarlos.**

 **-Niko: sí, ella no se casó, creo que en el fondo nunca pudo encontrar a alguien más como Jack Frost**

 **-Kirara: es verdad, son nombres raros para nosotros… pero creo que para ellos tiene más sentido**

 **-Yuya: Lo de la historia del limbo es parte de esta historia, es el desenlace, así que sí se escribirá en esta misma historia. (Ojo, todavía no sé cómo se le llamara a esa parte de la historia).**

 **Como he dicho, esta historia y las dos historias anteriores se enlazan. Resulta que el reflejo que Jack veía en el espejo, no era un demonio o una alucinación, era real y se trataba nada más y nada menos que el Jack Frost de esta historia, que como lo hemos dicho… este ha salido más vivito que los demás.**

 **Y no es un spoiler, es algo que ya había dicho antes. Sera como un crossover de ambas historias.**

 **-Anonimo: sí, se ha dicho antes… Serafina prefiere más a Elsa que a Jack, ya que ella quería una hija y no un hijo.**

 **Pero si Elsa se convirtiera en hija de Madre Naturaleza entonces seria media hermana de Jack… y eso, niños, es canibalismo… XD no, no lo es pero como quiera no quedaría muy bien.**

 **Así que es mejor que Serafina sea una buena suegra.**


	20. Un milagro de navidad

**CAPITULO 20** **Un milagro de navidad**

El hombre de la luna apareció caminando molesto hasta Serafina -¿Conseguiste algo?- pregunto ella.

Manny negó con la cabeza -Nadie nos quiere apoyar-

-El tiempo se nos acabó, esto tardo más de lo previsto- Ella también estaba molesta.

-Sabes que no podíamos forzar las cosas a ir más rápido-

-¿Hablaste con todos?- él asintió -¿Zeus?-

-No quiero contarle de esto aún-

-¿Día y Noche?-

-Mis primas no piensan hacer algo tan peligroso, Cronos podría tomar acciones contra todos-

-¿Qué hay de Meme?, podríamos ponerlos a…-

-Es uno de los guardianes, correría a avisarle a Jack-

-¡Tu, tu puedes desaparecer la luna!, sin luna no hay noche y por ende no hay día-

-Sabes que si podría hacerlo lo haría, pero como acabas de decir, la luna y el son dependen el uno del otro y mi hermano se opondría rotundamente a hacer que el tiempo se detuviera-

-¿Si quiera intentaste hablar con Sunny?... ¿y si yo me quedo mientras tu vas?-

-Separarnos solo traería más caos-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Hable con otras personas… me aconsejaron separarlos de nuevo-

-¿Qué?... ¿estas bromeando?, hemos trabajado en esto por siglos- su tono de voz era elevado.

-Serafina, escucha…-

-Ella ha tenido que renacer tres veces-

-Lo se…-

-¡Jack ha sido forzado a olvidarla dos veces!- ella estaba que estallaba de cólera, tanto que comenzó a llover torrencialmente.

-Cálmate- él coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-Manny…- el rostro de ella era triste.

-No hay otra opción-

-Está bien-

-Saldremos de esta, ellos estarán bien- ella asintió.

* * *

.

.

.

-Y llegamos- Jack bajo a Elsa con cuidado de sus brazos, no quería sentirse como un pervertido o algo así, pero poder tocarla nuevamente lo volvía loco, quería abrazarla o besarla… pero sabía que eso no era posible, solo le quedaba tener paciencia.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Elsa admirando el gran palacio antiguo hecho en su mayoría de madera; El castillo de Arendelle.

\- ¿No lo sabes?-

Elsa tenía la mirada perdida -Yo, yo siento haberlo visto antes…-

-Estamos en un pequeño pueblo de Noruega, anteriormente llamado Arendelle-

-Arendelle-

-Sí, este lugar es un lugar muy interesante, ya que parece haberse quedado atrapado en el tiempo, el pueblo esta hacia allá- él señalo en sur, en donde a lo lejos se veían las luces, ya que era de noche, de dicho pueblo -Antes, el reino abarcaba todo el territorio, pero el tiempo pasa y ahora solo quedan las ruinas y este castillo que fue cerrado debido a ciertas historias que se contaban de este lugar-

-¿Historias?-

Jack asintió -Y hoy te llevare adentro-

-Pero eso suena ilegal-

-¿Y eso que?-

-Jack- ella lo regaño.

-Seguir las reglas nunca ha sido mi estilo- ella rodo los ojos y suspiro -Ven- la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la gran puerta, ahí la cargo y cruzo volando sobre el muro y aterrizo en el balcón de la que solía ser su habitación, la ventana estaba rota debido al paso del tiempo así que no fue difícil entrar.

-Ya estamos adentro- dijo Elsa viendo el lugar con nerviosismo.

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-Algo- Elsa dijo.

El rio un poco y acto seguido creo un obre de luz azul que comenzó a flotar iluminando el lugar -¿Mejor?-

Elsa no respondió, ella solo miro el lugar detenidamente –Este lugar… Jack, ¿Qué es lo que Afi te conto de mí?-

-Me conto que tenías recuerdos… de cosas que viviste, pero no en esta vida, recuerdos que parecían ser sacados de hace siglos-

-¿Siempre te metes en lo que no te importa?- Jack se quedó pasmado al escuchar aquel tono de voz en ella, eso era inusual.

-Perdón, solo… solo quisiera que al menos lo intentaras-

-No, de ninguna manera-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no quiero saber nada de eso-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no es fácil, sé que no lo entenderías jamás, pero no es fácil saber la verdad-

"Créeme que lo entiendo", pensó Jack en su mente –Al menos echemos un vistazo-

.

.

.

Jack y Elsa bajaban con cuidado las escaleras de caracol siendo guiados por el obre de luz –¿Podrías contarme que es lo que recuerdas?-

Elsa suspiro -¿Para qué?- ahí estaba ese tono de nuevo.

-Oye, dijiste que somos amigos, si le contaste a esa cosa con alas, ¿Por qué no a mí?-

-Recuerdo el lugar, no todo, pero muchas partes se me hacen muy conocidas, es como si hubiera vivido toda mi vida aquí-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque también me recuerdo a mí misma, sé que sonara loco pero, creo que solía reinar aquí-

-No, no suena tan loco-

-¿En serio me crees?-

-Claro, y hay pruebas de lo que dices es verdad- Elsa miro a Jack quien se había detenido junto a un objeto cubierto por una manta vieja, Jack sonriendo jalo la tela revelando un cuadro, era ella.

-Soy yo- Ella sostenía el cetro y el obre en sus manos, la corona posaba sobre su cabeza y su cabello estaba recogido.

-Desde el momento en el que te vi, supe que tenías algo especial- Ambos llegaron a la planta baja.

-¿Y qué otras cosas recuerdas?-

-Pues no mucho, el resto de lo que recuerdo esta borroso… excepto por algo- ella camino apurada hacia el que solía ser el salón de baile.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tiene que ver con este lugar-

"El baile", él sabía que se trataba de eso -¿Un salón de baile?-

Ella asintió –Era un baile, era diciembre y yo bailaba con alguien-

-¿Cómo era esa persona?-

-No lo recuerdo… pero recuerdo exactamente cada detalle de ese momento-

-¿Podrías explicarme mejor?-

-La gente se había marchado y nosotros bailamos, alguien tocaba el piano- Jack recordó la canción que Anna toco en aquella ocasión –Sobre todo recuerdo esa canción-

-¿Sí?- ella asintió.

 **-Esta vez puedo ver**

 **Los recuerdos me envuelven**

 **La canción que escuche**

 **Una vez en diciembre-**

Jack la miro, no sabía si reír o solamente disfrutar de su voz.

-Perdón… eso fue raro- dijo ella apenada.

Él negó con la cabeza –Sigue, cantas muy bien-

 **-Me adoraban con fervor**

 **Como extraños sentir amor**

 **Quien gozaba al bailar**

 **Un vals inmemorial-**

Era la misma canción que habían escuchado esa noche, Jack le ofreció su mano invitándola a bailar y ella la tomo.

Si Jack quería que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba tenía que hacer algo, solo se le ocurrió imitar con la mayor exactitud aquel recuerdo, aquellos pasos. Y parecía funcionar, el rostro de ella se tornó algo confuso.

 **-Me adoraban con fervor**

 **Como extraño sentir amor**

 **Quien gozaba al bailar**

 **Un vals inmemorial.**

 **Lejos fue, tiempo atrás**

 **Poco a poco se pierde**

 **Lo que ame de verdad**

 **Más conservo en mi mente-**

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, justo exactamente como aquella vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

 **-La canción que escuche**

 **Una vez en diciembre-**

Ella se separó –Elsa…- Jack trato de tomar su mano.

-No me toques- "Al parecer si entendió", pensó Jack al verla correr por donde habían venido.

-¡Elsa!-

-Déjame- ella corría subiendo las escaleras.

-Escúchame-

-¿Para esto me has traído?, ¿para atormentarme más?-

-¡Por qué huyes del pasado!-

-¡No lo entiendes!-

-Si lo entiendo, créeme que lo hago- Ella entro en su vieja habitación.

-Quiero ir a casa- Ella se cruzó de brazos esperándolo en el balcón.

Jack suspiro con fuerza y se resignó a llevarla de vuelta.

.

.

.

* * *

Al bajarla con cuidado en el piso de su habitación Jack se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Lo siento- Jack se froto el cabello con fastidio –La verdad duele… ¿pero, no quieres saberla?, ¿saber sobre nosotros?-

Ella se volteó bruscamente –¿Entonces, si eras tú el de aquella noche?-

Él asintió –Deberías pensarlo- Jack saco de su bolsillo el contenedor de los dientes de ella –Lo recordaras cuando quieras hacerlo-

Él se lo extendió y ella con inseguridad lo tomo –Yo…-

-Piénsalo un par de días, estaré esperándote el 24 de diciembre en el lugar que nos conocimos, estaré ahí todo el día por si decides averiguar la verdad… si no vas lo entenderé y me te dejare en paz- Jack se volvió a girar y salió por la ventana dejando a Elsa con muchas cosas que pensar.

Después de eso, ella se tendió en su cama tratando de dormir, pero obviamente no lograba hacerlo, daba vueltas en la cama y solo veía el reloj que parecía marcar la misma hora eternamente.

-3:20 de la mañana, solo unas horas más- Ella se froto la cara con fastidio, el estómago le había empezado a doler y sentía nauseas acompañadas de escalofríos, esos síntomas que a veces uno siente cuando no duerme bien, cuando problemas le atosigan por la noche.

Cansada de esta tortura, se levantó, tomo su almohada y su cobija; y fue a la habitación que estaba al fondo del pasillo, la de su hermana menor.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta para no despertarla pero sorpresivamente, se la encontró despierta leyendo una revista con la lámpara encendida.

-¿Elsa?- dijo Anna al ver a su hermana entrar.

-Hola… ¿puedo hacerte compañía?-

Anna la miro, normalmente ellas no dormían juntas, a menos que algo malo haya pasado –Claro, ven- la chica despeinada le abrió un espacio en la cama y Elsa se metió en seguida -¿Sucedió algo?-

-Anna, ¿tú crees que es mejor saber la verdad, aunque no te guste?-

-Emm, si algo he aprendido de _Lie to me_ y las películas, es que la verdad duele-

-¿Y sabiendo eso, desearías saberla?-

Anna asintió –De nada sirve engañarse a uno mismo-

Elsa no dijo nada más al respecto –Pronto será navidad-

-Sí, solo faltan días- ella se veía emocionada –Ya tengo el regalo de Kristoff, el de mamá, el de papá y por supuesto el tuyo, sé que te va a encantar… pero ni te molestes en preguntar que es porque no te lo diré-

Elsa recordó que no había comprado sus obsequios de navidad, quería hacerlo, eso le ayudaría a olvidarse del asunto de hoy -¿Me acompañarías de compras mañana?-

Anna rio -¡Claro!, será un día solo de chicas-

.

.

.

Elsa llego a casa cansada, dejo las bolsas de compras en su cama y se tendió en ella, había comprado los regalos para todos, pensó en comprarle algo a Jack, pero rápidamente se negó a hacerlo.

Nuevamente recordó lo de ayer al ver el contenedor que reposaba en su mesita de noche, no quería ver esa cosa, así que salió de su habitación y bajo.

Al llegar a la planta de abajo vio a sus padres, Agnarr e Iduna, sentados viendo un montón de papeles en la mesa –Hola, ¿Qué es todo esto?- Pregunto ella viendo el desorden.

-Son las invitaciones para la fiesta- Respondió el hombre de bigote con traje.

-¿Fiesta?-

-¿No lo recuerdas?, la fiesta de navidad para los socios de la firma de abogados- Sus padres trabajaban en una exitosa firma de abogados por lo que siempre estaban ocupados –Te dijimos que este año seriamos los que la ofrecerían, los socios más importantes vendrán, así que arregla aquel vestido blanco-

"Ya no quiero sabe más de fiestas en navidad", pensó ella –Lo hare- nuevamente subió arriba a hacer lo que su madre le había pedido, pero aquel contenedor permaneció inmóvil toda esa tarde, la noche entera y el día después.

Amaneció rápidamente esa mañana del día 24 de diciembre, desde temprano todos se movilizaron para arreglar el lugar.

Elsa entro en su habitación a dejar algunas cajas con objetos frágiles y vio el contenedor nuevamente.

 _ **-¡Por qué huyes del pasado!-**_

Las palabras de Jack seguían resonando en su cabeza.

Negó con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y volvió nuevamente abajo para ayudarle a su familia a terminar la cena que ofrecerían ya que pronto atardecería.

La familia de cuatro prepararon un enorme pavo, espagueti, ensalada de coliflor, relleno de avellanas, galletas y el típico pastel de frutas que se preparaba en esas épocas, además compraron las bebidas he hicieron ponche.

Elsa salió del baño con su bata puesta y el cabello mojado y corrió hacia su habitación para comenzar a arreglarse para la fiesta, seco su cabello y lo sujeto en su habitual trenza, se maquillo y se puso un vestido circular blanco de satín, mangas en los hombros y algunos botones.

Una vez lista bajo a comenzar a recibir a los invitados que no paraban de llegar, aunque no más de cuarenta invitados.

La cena transcurrió y después todos comenzaron a charlar y a beber, Elsa francamente no tenía ganas de estar con la gente así que subió a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama viendo como la nieve caía afuera, en un par de horas seria la media noche, Jack de seguro ya se habría marchado desde hace mucho.

-Jack…-

– _ **La verdad duele… ¿pero, no quieres saberla?, ¿saber sobre nosotros?-**_

Las palabras de Jack, nuevamente.

 **Cuando este pueblo**

 **Está muriendo en el ocaso**

 **Aparece una pequeña semilla.**

-Yo no quiero perderlo, no quiero que se vaya…- Elsa tomo el contenedor dorado de la mesa –Estoy lista, quiero saberlo-

Este comenzó a brillar y entonces un mosaico de recuerdos se formó frente a sus ojos, tal y como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo todo.

Desde Burguess hasta el ahora, era mucha información, tanta que cuando termino de procesarla cayo inconsciente.

 **Así que si tú conviertes este suelo**

 **En el camino que vas a seguir**

 **Incluso cuando cierres tus ojos, siempre habrá amor.**

.

.

.

* * *

-Tenemos que irnos ahora- Dijo Serafina.

-No podemos… hay que esperar un poco más- El Hombre de la Luna protesto

-No podremos aguantar mucho más así-

-Es una noche importante…-

-El otro lugar nos aguarda-

-Solo un poco más-

-Ella abrió sus recuerdos- La mujer de cabellos negros dijo al sentir la presencia de aquel suceso –nos quedaremos solo un poco más-

 **Si el mundo fuera plano**

 **Entonces nosotros dos no tendríamos caminos diferentes.**

* * *

.

.

.

Elsa abrió de golpe los ojos y con mucha dificultad comenzó a mover su cuerpo, tenía que levantarse e ir a buscarlo.

Miro el reloj -11:40, tengo que ir- le ordeno a su cuerpo que se despabilara.

Todavía arrastrando un poco los pies logro llegar abajo hasta la puerta principal sin ser vista por sus padres.

-¿Elsa?, ¿A dónde vas?- Era Anna.

-Tienes que cubrirme, tengo que salir a un lugar-

-Pero…-

-Por favor, es algo importante- ella la miro con ojos de súplica.

 **Estábamos corriendo**

 **Para alejarnos el uno al otro.**

Anna sonrió –Ten, es tu regalo de navidad- ella le extendió una caja y Elsa la abrió, era un abrigo rosado con botones y una bufanda –Sabia que podría ser de utilidad-

Elsa sonrió y abrazo a su hermana rápidamente, acto seguido se puso el abrigo y la bufanda y salió corriendo, rogándole al cielo que él estuviera ahí.

 **Nunca vayas lento**

 **No importa que tan lejos estemos.**

Al llegar al lugar vio a su alrededor con las tenues luces de las farolas -¿Jack?-

-Elsa- él apareció tras de ella.

Ambos se miraron seriamente, hasta que repentinamente Jack sonrió cálidamente y extendió los brazos para que ella lo abrazara.

Esto conmovió a Elsa quien limpiándose una lágrima que amenazaba con salir se abalanzo a sus brazos.

 **En medio de un milagroso reencuentro**

 **Tal vez podamos encontrarnos una vez más**

Ambos abrazándose se dejaron caer de rodillas en el piso, el abrazo que tanto necesitaban y merecían.

 **Y quizás nuestros rostros se vuelvan a ver….**

.

.

.

* * *

-Jack…- Elsa no había podido contener más el llanto.

-Elsa- Él también estaba igual.

-No entiendo nada- ella sollozaba.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo-

-Duele mucho-

-Sí, lo entiendo-

-Esto es demasiado para soportar-

-Hey, estamos juntos- él tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos –Eres Elsa y yo soy Jack-

Ella asintió –Estamos juntos-

-Te dije que volvería de los muertos si era necesario para estar contigo- él sonrió.

-Yo siempre creí en ti-

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé, lo siento tanto por todo lo que pasaste-

-Yo también lo siento… fue mi culpa- ella comenzó a sollozar de nuevo –Yo accedí a lo que esa mujer me dijo-

-¿Serafina?- Elsa asintió.

-Ella me dijo que debíamos separarnos y yo le hice caso, lo siento-

El negó con la cabeza –Lo hiciste bien- se inclinó y la beso, ella no se resistió y le correspondió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él.

Ambos permanecieron besándose en esa posición, bajo la nieve y los fuegos artificiales… ya era media noche, ya era navidad.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-Hello, aquí les traigo este capítulo bastante generoso en palabras XD**

 **Este es como un especial de navidad… aunque todavía no es navidad :V**

 **-Primero tengo que aclarar una cosa:**

 **Para este capítulo utilice la canción de "Una vez en diciembre", parte del soundtrack de la película "Anastasia"**

 **Y utilice la traducción del ending de la primera temporada de Tsubasa Chronicle "Loop", ese es el nombre de la canción. Me encantaría que le dieran un vistazo a este ending, es uno de los más lindos que he visto en mi vida.**

 **-Ahora, quiero hacerles una pregunta bastante seria a mis amigos que leen esta historia, me encantaría que me comentaran respecto a lo siguiente: ¿Qué pensarían si comenzara a escribir a partir de ahora de otra forma?, ¿Qué tal si empezara a meter los temas sensibles para el próximo capítulo?, ¿se espantarían, se enojarían?, pensaba comenzar con el sexo explícito y luego desatar otras cosas…**

 **Lo segundo es algo de lo que estoy segura que voy a escribir pero… lo del sexo explícito no me termina de convencer, al menos no en este capítulo… pero claro que primero me gustaría escuchar la opinión de ustedes.**

 **-Yuya: La intriga es necesaria en todas las historias XD**

 **Pronto, creo, veras como es que todo se desata.**

 **-Anónimo: yo sé que es incesto, solo que en ese momento me acorde de la película de Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate, pensé en esa frase y la escribí XD soy mala para los chistes.**

 **Y a pesar de que Serafina prefiere a Elsa, eso no quiere decir que no ame a su hijo, después de todo le recuerda a ella misma y a Manny.**

 **-Kirara: Pues… acabaron juntos XD**

 **-Invitado: Muchas gracias, de verdad me alegro que te guste pero creo que no tiene nada de especial mi historia, solo soy alguien que escribe lo que me gustaría leer.**


	21. Precios a pagar: Mutilación

**CAPITULO 21** **Precios a pagar: Mutilación**

Jack acaricio la piel de la chica suavemente para despertarla –Hey, despierta- le susurró al oído.

Elsa todavía medio dormida se giró envuelta en la manta -¿Si?-

-Tengo que irme, pronto amanecerá y alguien de tu familia llegara a tocar la puerta, deberías vestirte- Elsa sonrió.

-Sí-

Él suspiro, salió de la cama, recogió su ropa y se vistió, "Que noche", pensó –Vendré en la tarde- él le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir por la ventana.

* * *

 _ **4 de Enero**_

-¿Cuánto más tardara?- Pregunto Serafina.

-No lo sé-

-¿Ya estará…?-

-No lo sé, dime tú, se supone que eres Madre Naturaleza-

-No soy perfecta…- Ella se cruzó de brazos –Si ella estuviera embarazada Rumpelstiltskin ya se hubiera aparecido por aquí para cobrarnos-

-Creo que es verdad… a este paso jamás acabaremos-

-¿Preparo el portal?- Pregunto la mujer de labios negros.

Manny asintió –Partiremos hoy-

-¿Si sabes que no será fácil separarlos?-

-Lo se… pero lucharemos si es necesario- ella lo miro estupefacta.

-¡No quiero pelear!-

-Tendrás que hacerlo-

.

.

.

-Hey- Jack sorprendió a la rubia platina apareciendo a su lado.

-Hey- Dijo feliz al verlo, ella caminaba rumbo a casa, la escuela había comenzado ya y afortunadamente todo iba de maravilla; Jack y Elsa se veían casi todos los días y cuando no lo hacían al menos se mensajeaban o llamaban.

-¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?- le pregunto.

-Muy bien, aunque rendiré un examen mañana y tengo que estudiar-

-Que lastima, pensé que podríamos ir por ahí, me hubiera gustado presentarte a un par de amigos- él le tomo la mano y la hizo acercarse más.

-Oh, qué mal, me encantaría saber cómo son Santa Claus y el Conejo de Pascua-

-En realidad, es un canguro- dijo riendo.

-¿Canguro?, ¿en serio?-

-No, en realidad es un pooka-

-¿Pooka?-

-Sí, criaturas que traen la mala o buena suerte-

-De verdad me gustaría que algún día me contaras a detalle la historia de todos los seres mágicos existentes… al parecer todo lo que creía es una mentira-

-En teoría, mucho de lo que sabes es verdad-

-Oye…- Elsa fue interrumpida por Jack quien delicadamente le cubrió la boca con su gélida mano.

Después de ver con cautela alrededor bajo su mano –Perdón-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Creí haber sentido a alguien-

Elsa se recargo sobre él colocando sus manos en su hombro derecho –Tal vez no era nada-

-Creo que…- Jack guardo silencio y rápidamente salto esquivando justo a tiempo una raíz de árbol que se había levantado del suelo.

-¡Jack!- Elsa señalo otra raíz que se abalanzaba contra ellos, pero Jack la congelo justo a tiempo -¿Qué sucede?-

-Tenemos que irnos- Jack rápidamente se elevó por los cielos –Creo que estamos a salvo aquí arriba-

-¿Era un espíritu?-

-No, su presencia era diferente-

-¿La luna?- ella vio la luna que aparecía en el cielo –Pero si son las cinco de la tarde apenas… ouch- se escuchó quejarse a ella.

Jack sintió un extraño dolor en todo su cuerpo, miro su cuerpo y lo único que pudo ver era que se iluminaba con la luz de la luna –¿También te duele?-

-Sí, no sé porque-

-Creo que alguien nos está obligando a bajar-

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?-

-Sí, tendré que bajar, pero podre protegerte mejor allá abajo- Jack aterrizo cerca de un parque algo concurrido.

-Si algo sale mal quiero que corras hacia la gente, tengo el presentimiento de que estas personas no nos harán daño si estamos entre la multitud- le susurró al oído.

-¿Personas?-

Asintió –Serafina- él miro hacia los arbustos de donde salía la ya muy conocida mujer, el cielo se nublo.

-Acertaste, no le hace daño a ella si se esconde entre la multitud… aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, después de todo nadie nos puede ver-

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Pregunto Jack.

-No debí confiar en ti- Dijo Elsa.

-Créanme que las cosas no son como ustedes piensan… en realidad no quiero hacer esto, pero no tengo opción-

-¿Qué harás?-

-Tendrás que venir conmigo, te llevare a un lugar lejos-

Jack dirigió su cayado hacia ella -¿Y si no quiero?-

-¿Porque estas empeñada en separarnos?, prometiste…-

-Sé que prometí que esta vez estarían juntos, pero aun no es tiempo-

-¡No, esta vez no!, sin importar que no nos separaremos de nuevo- Jack con rabia lanzo un rayo de hielo que golpeo a la mujer congelándola al piso.

-¡Manny!- El Hombre de la Luna apareció cayendo desde el cielo.

-¿Jack?- Elsa miro al hombre que era muy parecido a Jack, solo que unos treinta años mayor

-¿Tu eres Manny?- Jack le pregunto al hombre de cabello gris y armadura ligera.

-Sí-

-¿También intentaras separarnos?- Jack sonrió esperando la respuesta.

-Sí- el hombre adulto también sonrió, tenían la misma sonrisa burlona.

Jack se colocó frente a Elsa y ataco al hombre con otro rayo el cual lo golpeo en su brazo derecho congelándolo al instante, el hombre miro su brazo y lo sacudió haciendo desaparecer el hielo.

-¿Qué?- Jack estaba que no lo creía, había deshecho su magia con un solo movimiento.

-Ese truco no va a funcionar conmigo, después de todo, yo te hice-

-Vete- Jack empujo a Elsa para evitar que aquel rayo de luz la golpeara junto con él.

-¡Jack!- Elsa grito al verlo caer al suelo.

-¡Vete!-

-¡No!- Jack arrugo las cejas y con un movimiento de mano invoco a las hojas de los árboles para que arrastrarla lejos a la chica -¡Jack!- ella lucho contra su voluntad pero fue inútil, Jack la alejo del campo de pelea.

-Bien, ¿vendrás?-Pregunto Manny.

-No- Jack se puso de pie y nuevamente apunto, esta sería una pelea muy intensa.

.

.

.

-Estúpido- Elsa pataleaba mientras las hojas la sujetaban al suelo -¡Quiero pelear!- Quería ayudarlo.

-¿En serio?- una voz extraña apareció.

-¡Jack esta solo!, quiero ser fuerte, quiero pelear junto a él… quiero luchar por nosotros-

-Puedo ayudarte- un hombre apareció en una nube de humo morada.

Elsa grito asustada al ver la piel escamosa, las uñas largas y los dientes podridos del tipo -¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Rumpel…stilt…skin- separo su nombre en partes riendo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Concederte tu deseo… es lo que hago, le doy a la gente lo que desea, a cambio de un precio justo-

-¿Qué?-

-Tú dices que deseas tener el poder para luchar por ti y tu novio, yo puedo hacer eso realidad-

-¿Por qué habría de confiar en alguien como tú?, gracias a la última vez que lo hice termine aquí-

-No tienes otra opción- Rumpel rio –Además, Serafina es otra cosa, yo solo busco tratos, no quiero hacer daño-

-¿Cómo me ayudaras?-

-Tú tuviste poderes en tu vida pasada, esos todavía siguen ahí, pero tienen un poderoso sello que te impide usarlos-

-¿A si?-

-Sí, ese sello te lo puso Serafinita, romperé el sello y podrás usar tus poderes para pelear-

-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?-

Él extendió su dedo meñique –¿Una vez hiciste una promesa con el dedo meñique?-

-Sí, con Jack-

-Sí, tal vez no puedas verlo pero yo sí puedo ver esa promesa… la quiero-

-¿Por qué?-

-Las promesas son como un buen vino, entre más se añejan más exquisitas son-

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Darme tu dedo meñique y por ende la promesa que hiciste hace mucho tiempo y todavía sigue vigente-

-Mi…- ella abrió los ojos asustada.

-¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?-

Elsa se armó de valor, a lo lejos veía los rayos blancos y azules que volaban por todas partes –Hazlo- ella extendió su mano.

Él saco de su manga una espada bastante retorcida, apunto y la dejo caer con fuerza.

Ella cerró los ojos sintiendo el dolor…

-Esta frio- Dijo débilmente.

Abrió los ojos mirando al suelo que estaba completamente congelado, sus poderes habían vuelto.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, el caos se desata.**

 **Esta es la primera parte del capítulo llamado "El precio a pagar", se dividirá en títulos según con lo que se le pagara a Rumpel, este personaje será muy concurrente jugando un papel muy importante.**

 **Se debe de aclarar una cosa: Rumpel no es ni bueno ni malo, solo busca lo que le conviene.**

 **Ya que no tengo villanos en esta historia tuve que hacer a Serafina y a Manny como si fueran los villanos.**

 **¿A dónde van?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Cuál portal, para qué?, ¿Por qué otra vez Jack y Elsa serán separados?; estas duda se aclararan poco a poco.**

 **¿Qué opinan que sucederá en el próximo capítulo?, ¿Jack y Elsa lograran escapar?, ¿Qué personaje pagara el siguiente pecio y cuál será?.**

 **Lo siento, pero estos dos aun no pueden estar juntos, solo les falta el último tirón, la última tarea, el jefe final; si logran vencer estarán juntos.**

 **P.D: Por si no quedo muy claro, Jack y Elsa si tuvieron relaciones al principio del capítulo. No puse lemon porque eso opacaría el resto del capítulo, además de que es algo muy intenso como para abrir un capitulo con eso.**

 **Al final el caos es inevitable…**


	22. Precios a pagar: Sangre

**CAPITULO 22** **Precios a pagar: Sangre**

 **Nota: A partir de aquí se comienza con la cuarta parta y última parte de la historia la cual mayormente se desarrollara en un lugar, el borde del infierno, o mejor conocido como el limbo.**

 **En este lugar el tiempo no transcurre… de hecho, ni siquiera existe. Por lo cual un segundo que transcurre en la tierra pareciera ser que transcurren semanas en este lugar.**

 **Por cierto, aquí es donde esta historia se entrelaza con mis anteriores historias y se revela una extraña verdad oculta detrás de esta aparentemente inocente historia que la hace complicarse aún más, pero aun así intentare hacerla lo más entendible para aquellos que no han leído mis anteriores historias y si alguien tiene dudas las responderé con gusto.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar por la persona a la que más quieres?, ¿sacrificarías a alguien más?**

Jack se levantó como por décima vez, estaba cansado y adolorido de tantos golpes, aunque estaba agradecido de ser inmortal ya que cualquier humano común y corriente ya hubiera muerto desde hace mucho.

-No voy a perder- Le dijo a los seres divinos y a sí mismo.

Manny lo miro con lastima –Deberías de rendirte ya, somos dos contra ti-

-Eso no me importa, los venceré y después Elsa y yo iremos a casa, ella tiene que estudiar para su examen de mañana- él sonrió.

Manny y Serafina lo miraron con lastima, él se estaba esforzando de verdad pero esto sería inútil.

-Jack…- Serafina fue interrumpida por una voz.

-Es verdad, no me arruinaran la escuela también- Elsa apareció tras de Jack con su uniforme rasgado, había usado la tela para hacerse un torniquete en la mano.

-Te dije que te quedaras atrás- Jack la miro enojado.

-He venido a ayudar-

-Es peligroso- La regaño -¿Qué te paso en la mano?, estas sangrando- la ira fue remplazada por un preocupación.

-Estoy bien- ella no lo dejo que tomara su mano para ver de cerca.

-Qué lindo… ahora si nos disculpas, estamos cortos de tiempo- Dijo Serafina.

Elsa creo un enorme monstruo de nieve que inmediatamente rugió –Malvavisco número 2- sonrió triunfante.

-¿Qué paso?- Los otros tres presentes dijeron al mismo tiempo mirándola sonriendo.

-Tienes tus poderes- Jack sonrió.

El cielo comenzó a relampaguear, Serafina apretaba los puños y los dientes -¡Rumpel…stilt…skin!- Grito hecha una furia.

Un montón de raíces se elevaron por los cielos dirigiéndose a la pareja a gran velocidad, pero fueron interceptadas por Malvavisco número 2, las destrozo con un grito de furia.

-Vamos- Jack jalo a Elsa hasta el parque en donde las personas estaban como si nada –Si logramos escabullirnos entre la multitud tendremos oportunidad de escapar, podríamos ir con los guardianes-

-¿Seguro que no se atreverían a dañar a las personas?-

-La verdad no lo sé-

Allá atrás Serafina y Manny aniquilaban a Malvavisco numero dos –Esos niños-

-Están con las personas- Manny los observo a lo lejos –Vamos por ellos-

Serafina sonrió –Hay personas ahí-

Manny suspiro –Lo sé-

-Y como es un parque, de seguro hay muchos niños-

-Lo sé-

-¿No temes que alguien salga lastimado?-

-¿A ti te preocupa?-

-Soy Madre Naturaleza, los humanos no son mi prioridad… pero en cambio tu-

-Si no los atrapamos entonces les ira peor a los humanos-

-Vamos por ellos-

Elsa y Jack se habían adentrado a un lugar mucho más concurrido –Jack, mira- Elsa señalo el cielo que comenzaba a relampaguear cada vez más y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. La gente comenzó a buscar refugio debajo de techos o cafeterías.

-Usar humanos como escudo… que bajo- La mujer de cabello negro y el hombre de cabello gris aparecieron delante de ellos.

-Me temo que eso no funcionara- La tierra comenzó a agrietarse y sacudirse, los autos salieron volando y las personas entraron en pánico al ver esto.

-¡Terremoto!- La gente estaba asustada.

-Dañar a otras personas… que bajo- Jack los miro con odio.

-Son gajes del oficio… al menos del mío- Dijo Serafina.

-¡Hay niños aquí, se supone que tú los proteges!- El Hombre de la Luna desvió la mirada –eres un fraude-

-No sabes mis razones-

-No me interesa saberlas, esto está mal-

El asfalto comenzó a agrietarse formando un gran circulo que comenzó a brillar con una luz verde mientras se seguía agrietando formando símbolos raros.

-Ya es hora- Dijo Serafina.

-Estoy cansada de esto- Elsa lanzo un montón de granizo hacia ellos golpeándolos fuertemente.

Manny intento detenerlos pero fue inútil -¿Qué es esto?-

-Tal vez pudiste haber hecho a Jack, pero no a mi… tu truco no funciona conmigo- Elsa sonrió.

-Elsa- Jack la miro –Hagámoslo juntos-

Ella asintió y ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, apuntaron y dispararon una ráfaga de carámbanos afilados que golpearon a los otros dos.

Manny y Serafina terminaron en el suelo heridos, varios de esos hielos filosos habían logrado atravesarlos y la sangre escurría por su cuerpo.

-Se terminó- Jack y Elsa se pararon frente a ellos

Serafina y Manny se miraron y comenzaron a reír como locos, Jack y Elsa los vieron con cara de odio.

-¿Por qué se ríen?- Pregunto Elsa.

-Porque esto se acabó- Dijo Manny.

-¿Y eso que…?- Jack fue sorprendido al sentir como algo lo jalaba del tobillo.

-¡Jack!- Elsa trato de hacer algo pero fue parada por El Hombre de la Luna, él la sujeto de los brazos para que no pudiera hacer nada.

Una raíz jalo al peliblanco hacia el sello que se había formado en el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es mi sello- Dijo la mujer orgullosamente –Es un símbolo que uso para hacer grandes hechizos como… crear portales-

-¿Portales?-

-Sí, esto te llevara a otro lugar-

-¿Qué?- Jack y Elsa abrieron los ojos con miedo.

-Por favor…- Antes de que Jack pudiera decir algo más hubo una onda de luz y de sonido, Manny cubrió a Elsa para que no le dañara la vista o la audición.

Cuando se disipo todo, Jack había desaparecido.

-¡Suéltame!- Elsa se liberó del agarre del hombre, estiro su mano y le lanzo un rayo de hielo, pero Manny lo desvió haciendo que se impactara en otra dirección… desafortunadamente el rayo termino golpeando a un pobre hombre que se resguardaba entre la multitud.

El cuerpo del hombre se convirtió en hielo puro, las personas dirigieron sus miradas a donde estaba Elsa.

-¡Llamen a la policía!, fue ella- Grito alguien.

-Un monstruo-

-Nos hará daño-

-¡No, se equivocan!... yo no quería- Elsa comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-¡Hay que atraparla!- Con esto Elsa se echó a correr desapareciendo entre los escombros

Serafina y Manny solo la vieron alejarse -¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Serafina.

-¿La dejaremos sola?-

-Estará bien, alguien más vendrá a ayudarla-

-Okey…-

-Diablos… esos niños- Serafina desencajo un pedazo de hielo que estaba incrustado en su brazo.

-Creo que los subestimamos-

-Estaremos como nuevos en una media hora… aun así, duele- Aquel círculo de luz verde volvió a brillar.

-El otro portal está listo- Dijo Madre Naturaleza.

-Aguarden ahí…- Una voz burlona apareció.

-¡Tu!- Serafina grito al ver aparecer a Rumpel, el ser oscuro -¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte así como así?-

-Se ven fatal- El hombre rio al verlos cubiertos de heridas –Deberían ponerse un poco de grasa de duende, es bueno para cicatrizar-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Odio aparecerme en los momentos más inoportunos pero… he venido a recoger mi pago- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que después de romper el sello que tenía ella te voy a pagar?-

-No lo tomes como algo personal… sabes que solo busco tratos-

-¡Me rehusó a perdonarte esta!-

Rumpel comenzó a reír nerviosamente –Lamento escuchar eso… pero tienes que pagarme, si no lo haces, cosas malas te pasarán-

-Un momento- Manny se acercó con el hombre de piel escamoso –El trato que hiciste con Sefi **(Es el diminutivo que usa para llamar a Serafina)** era que cuando Elsa tuviera un hijo se volvería inmortal-

-Sí, ese es el trato que hicimos hacer varios siglos atrás- **/Si no recuerdan de donde salió este trato, revisen el capítulo 14 "El paso número cinco"/**

-Eso quiere decir que Elsa está esperando un hijo-

-Sí, obviamente solo tiene pocas semanas pero el bebé está ahí… y para poder cumplir con su deseo necesito cobrar antes de que el crio nazca-

El Hombre de la Luna y Serafina se miraron –Que desafortunado… si hubiéramos tenido unos meses más nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto- dijo Manny.

-Sí- Ella miro a Rumpel -…¿Cuál es el costo?-

-Un poco de sangre-

-¿Mia?-

Él negó con la cabeza –De Jack-

-¿Cómo lo harás?-

-Con esto- Rumpel saco la misma espada con la que había tomado el dedo meñique de Elsa, la sangre de ella todavía permanecía ahí.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?- Pregunto Manny –La última vez que vimos el Excalibur fue en el otro mundo- **/Excalibur: mítica espada que es considerada la más poderosa del mundo… para quienes leyeron mi historia "Encuéntrame", sabrán que esta espada es capaz de dañar o matar a un inmortal/**

-Ahhh sí, que buenos tiempos- Él suspiro recordando –La obtuve como pago de un pequeño trabajo que realice para tu querido nieto- **/Quien leyó la historia sabrá de quien hablo/**

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?-

-No puedo decirlo… en fin, ¿Dónde está Jack?-

-Lo envié al otro lugar-

-¿A dónde?, seguro podré llegar ahí sin problemas-

-Al limbo- Dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

* * *

Jack despertó de golpe -¿Elsa?- su respiración era agitada.

Miro su alrededor y lo que vio le sorprendió, había un montón de niebla a su alrededor, pudo sentir el césped entre sus dedos y atrás de él había un enorme sauce, pero el cielo era diferente estaba lleno de estrellas y completamente despejado… aun así no se veía como si fuera de noche.

Jack se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, tal vez podría encontrar algo más adelante.

Él camino y camino por lo que parecían horas… y después se sintió como si fueran días pero Jack no lograba llegar a ningún lugar, así que cansado y habiéndose rendido se sentó pensando que hacer, permaneció así por lo que parecía muchos días.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Jack miro el cielo estrellado preguntándose cuando tiempo había pasado.

-Estas en el borde del infierno- Jack se giró para ver a un hombre que no conocía, un hombre de piel escamosa y uñas largas, su sonrisa podría hacer que la mismísima Hada de los Dientes muriera de un infarto.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Rumpelstiltskin-

-¿Quién?-

-Digamos que… soy como un hada madrina para muchos-

-¿Vienes a ayudarme?-

-No, de hecho solo vengo a recoger mi pago-

-¿Tu pago?-

-Sí, no es nada personal…- el hombre saco la espada de su ropa y sin que Jack pudiera reaccionar le hizo un corte que iba desde su mejilla hasta su nariz.

Jack se cubrió la cara con dolor, miro sus manos –¿Sangre?-

-Sí, aunque seas inmortal y estés muerto tienes sangre… pero muy pocas cosas pueden hacer que brote, esta espada es única en el mundo- Jack sintió escalofríos.

-¿Vas a matarme?-

Rumpel rio –No, solo quería un poco de sangre-

-No lo entiendo, ¿Qué te hice yo?-

-Nada-

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?-

-Oye niño, viaje desde muy lejos, estoy cansado… déjame sentarme un rato- el hombre se sentó en el césped.

-¿Podrías decirme lo que está pasando?-

-No lo creo, tus padres me sacarían los ojos si te lo dijera… ups, creo que hable de mas  
-¿Mis padres?-

-No debo hablar de eso-

-¡Por favor!, estoy cansado de toda esta mierda…-

-¡Cuida tu lenguaje!- lo regaño.

-¡No!, por una vez en mi vida quisiera saber la verdad, no a medias, si no toda-

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas- Rumpel lo miro con una cara que muy rara vez ponía, una cara de tristeza y compasión.

-Me han quitado a la mujer que amo por tercera vez, nada podría ser peor-

El hombre suspiro -…Oye, yo podría ayudarte-

Jack lo miro sorprendido -¿En serio?-

-Sí, tu historia es triste y tienes razón en estar enfadado… hare algo que nunca en mi vida he hecho, pedirte un trato-

-¿Qué clase de trato?-

-Tu puedes darme algo que yo deseo y a cambio yo hare algo por ti-

-¿Qué harás?-

-Te prestare mis servicios, toda pregunta o duda que tengas la responderé sin restricción-

-¿Y qué debo de darte?-

-Tu sangre-

-¿Mi sangre?, ¿Por qué quieres eso?-

-Por muchas razones, eres el único inmortal que ha experimentado la muerte, tus poderes son grandes y es un excelente exfoliante para la piel- él rio.

-Está bien-

-Eso sí, tienes que darme hasta la última gota… y advertencia: tu cuerpo podría no volver a moverse-

-¿Podría morir?-

-Solo tu cuerpo, tu alma no puede morir ya que eres inmortal-

-¿O sea que debo de darte algo que lejos de ayudarme podría hacerme más imposible la vida?-

-La curiosidad mato al gato, pero el gato murió sabiéndolo… además te garantizo que si haces las preguntas adecuadas saldrás aquí, y como bonus extra te daré esto- en su mano apareció una pluma con un extraño diseño azul **/Los fieles seguidores sabrán de que pluma se habla, la pluma que contiene los recuerdos de Jokul Frosti/**

-¿Una pluma?-

-Es más que eso-

-Está bien, pero primero responde a mis preguntas-

-Bien… ¿por dónde comenzamos?-

.

.

.


	23. Precios a pagar: Marcas

**CAPITULO 23** **Precios a pagar: Marcas**

-Bien… ¿por dónde comenzamos?- Pregunto el ser oscuro

-Explícame sobre este lugar- Jack señalo su alrededor.

-Como dije estas en el limbo, el borde del infierno; este mundo al principio fue creado pensando en un paraíso, un paraíso para los dioses en donde el titán Cronos no podría hacerles daño gamas.

En este lugar el tiempo no existe, es por eso que de seguro ahora piensas que han pasado años desde que desapareciste de la Tierra, pero en realidad solo han pasado unas horas. Y precisamente por el hecho de que el tiempo no existe es por eso que este paraíso no funciono, se descubrió que tarde o temprano este lugar los volvía locos-

-¿Locos?-

-Sí, tal vez sea por el hecho de que no hay tiempo o por la atmosfera, no se sabe… como sea, tiempo después decidieron usar esto como prisión para los seres mágicos que desobedecían las reglas, yo en lo personal fui uno de ellos-

-Eso explica muchas cosas- Dijo Jack pensando en lo loco que estaba este sujeto.

-Lo sé, antes yo era diferente… Pero este lugar también es el basurero de los humanos, ya sabes, aquí vienen a parar los bebés no bautizados y las personas con asuntos pendientes-

-Espera, ¿dices que hay personas aquí, donde?- Jack miro a su alrededor.

Rumpel señalo el cielo –Son esos, su lado esta allá arriba-

-Eso es… un poco tétrico-

-¿Qué más quieres saber?-

-Dijiste algo sobre que tenía padres…-

-El Hombre de la Luna y Serafina, ellos son tus padres-

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-Pues, no se me la historia completa, pero según esto tu padre deseaba tener un hijo y tu madre necesitaba un hijo para realizar la tarea de crear el invierno, así que ambos hablaron y concordaron en que podrían llegar a un acuerdo.

Cuando Manny te vio a ti, Jackson Overland, morir salvando a tu hermana, se sorprendió tanto que te decidió que tu serias el indicado; tomo tu cuerpo y personalidad, te concedió la inmortalidad y Serafina te dio el don que te convertiría en Jack Frost-

-¿Y es por eso que soy el único inmortal que ha experimentado la muerte?- Pregunto él.

-Así es… también esa es la razón por la que no recordabas tu vida pasada, porque si bien en esencia eres el de antes, en realidad no eres el mismo, es como si te hubieran apagado, reestablecido a tu modo de fábrica y empezado desde cero- Jack lo miro arqueando una ceja –Tengo un título en ingeniería informática-

-Creo que hasta ahora lo estoy tomando bien-

-Eso o te estas volviendo loco-

-¿Por qué me han mandado aquí?-

Rumpel suspiro –Es algo complicado de explicar-

-Inténtalo-

-¿Alguna vez has oído sobre las dimensiones paralelas?-

-Solo en la televisión, es nuestra realidad pero alterada-

-Así es… Jack, así como este mundo hay más, muchos más, mundos habitados por diferentes versiones de uno mismo, de la mayoría de las personas-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-

-Pues, por ahí, en otro mundo hay algún otro Jack Frost que tiene problemas para estar junto a alguna otra Elsa, así que Manny y Serafina han ido a ayudarlo-

Jack lo miro con cara extraña –Suena como una explicación inventada-

-Para eso es esto, ten- Rumpel le extendió la pluma con diseño azul.

-¿Qué es?-

-Tu tómala, después de todo es tuya-

-¿Mia?-

-No del todo pero en teoría sí-

El peliblanco, dudando, tomo la pluma entre sus dedos, al tocarla esta se desvaneció como si fuera una nube.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Punto de vista de Jack.**_

 _ **No sé lo que está pasando exactamente, al abrir mis ojos me encontré en un lugar extraño, un lugar hecho de hielo, me recuerda mucho al palacio de Elsa en Arendelle.**_

 _ **Involuntariamente comencé a caminar, mi mirada se movía sin que yo lo deseara, hasta que me detuve frente a una de las paredes de hielo en la cual vi algo que me asusto un poco… ¿mi reflejo?**_

 _ **A pesar de nunca haberlo visto antes, estoy seguro que ese no soy yo, se parece a mí, pero no soy yo.**_

 _ **Este tiene mi mismo cabello, mis mismos ojos pero su mirada se siente diferente; lleva puesta una camisa de resaque blanca de cuello alto, pantalones azules y un abrigo azul bastante elegante, pareciera sacado de un cuento de fantasía.**_

 _ **Entonces recordé la explicación de Rumpel. Este tipo soy yo en una realidad alterna.**_

 _ **Definitivamente no soy yo, solo soy un espectador de sus vivencias.**_

 _ **-¡Jokul!- Esa voz es la misma voz del Hombre de la Luna.**_

 _ **Al verlo entrar por la puerta pude confirmar mis sospechas -¿Si, padre?- Mi voz es más áspera.**_

 _ **-¡Qué diablos has hecho!-**_

 _ **-¿Qué hice?-**_

 _ **-¿Cómo qué?- Él se veía realmente enojado, tan enojado que su rostro estaba rojo.**_

 _ **-¡Volviste a usar un portal!, ¿A dónde fuiste?-**_

 _ **-A otro mundo-**_

 _ **-¡Jack te dije que eso es peligroso!, podrías alterar algo que no debes-**_

 _ **-Es que estaba aburrido- Mi voz es tan monótona.**_

 _ **-Esa no es excusa… ¡Esto lo haces porque te he prohibido ver a esa chica!-**_

 _ **-Su nombre es Elsa-**_

 _ **-¡Despierta!, ella es la reina Elisa, la reina del pueblo que tanto nos aborrece, si ellos se llegan a enterar que tiene un romance de verano con el espíritu Jokul Frosti entonces la mataran… ¿quieres eso?-**_

 _ **-No- murmuro con voz casi inaudible.**_

 _ **-¿Qué?-**_

 _ **-¡No!-**_

 _ **Manny me miro… lo miro pensativo -¡Deja de usar los portales!-**_

 _ **Con paso rápido se alejó.**_

 _ **Después de un tiempo vi como comencé a moverme al centro de la habitación, mire mi mano en la cual había un anillo en forma de media luna en mi pulgar, este se convirtió en un báculo en forma de media luna hecho de plata.**_

 _ **Sentí como movió los brazos y el impacto de este al golpear el suelo de hielo creando un circulo en el cual se dibujaba una luna y algo parecido a lo que Serafina había hecho… ¿Cómo lo llamo, un sello?**_

 _ **El tiempo fue suficiente para darme cuenta de la cantidad de poder que utilizo para crearlo… y sobre todo, como fue que lo creo; en realidad no parecía tan difícil.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

-¿Lo viste?- Le pregunto Rumpel a Jack cuando este volvió en sí.

-Sí… tengo lo que necesito para volver con Elsa- Jack se puso de pie, tomo su cayado y examino el área tratando de resolver como volver a hacer aquel portal.

-No, no puedes volver a la Tierra con ese portal-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Pues primero te tengo que contar por qué estoy aquí-

-¿Manny y Serafina te mandaron?-

-Sí, cuando tu estuviste en Arendelle, antes de borrarte los recuerdos de esa época tu madre hizo un trato conmigo-

-¿A sí?-

Rumpel asintió y se acercó más a Jack –el trato era que cuando Elsa reencarnara en esta época y tuviera a su primer hijo contigo entonces yo la haría inmortal y así ustedes estarían juntos para siempre como una familia feliz-

-Aguarda… ¿puedes hacer a alguien inmortal?-

-Si es el deseo de alguien poderoso si-

-¿Y?-

-Bueno, el punto es que el pago por ese trato era un poco de tu sangre, por eso viaje hasta acá… y déjame decirte que cuando venía en camino pude notar unas interesantes barreras-

-Déjame adivinar… ¿para mí?-

-Así es, tus padres no son tan tontos… de seguro estaban preocupados de que yo o alguien más pudiera sacarte de aquí y tenían razón-

-Entonces… espera, acabo de procesar algo, ¿Cuándo tuviéramos nuestro primer hijo?-

-Así es-

-¿Eso quiere decir que Elsa…?-

-Sí, obviamente ni ella se ha dado cuenta pero el retoño ha brotado-

-Voy a ser padre…-

-Sí, felicidades… ten un habano, para celebrar- Rumpel hizo aparecer en su mano un par de estos cigarros, coloco uno entre los labios de Jack y con su dedo pulgar creo un poco de fuego con el que lo encendió.

-Basta- Jack aparto el habano y a Rumpel -Definitivamente tengo que salir de este lugar-

-Y tengo otra razón para hacerlo-

-¿Qué?-

-Al parecer hubo un incidente después de que te fueras y Elsa accidentalmente congelo a un pobre hombre y ahora es buscada por las autoridades, si la atrapan, ella morirá-

-¡Dime como salir de aquí!-

Rumpel sonrió –Me temo que eso no va incluido en el trato, si quieres una respuesta en concreto entonces tienes que pagar-

-Maldito-

-Oye, mi regla es que todo tiene un precio y es algo que tiene que ser justo, ni más ni menos… solo el valor equivalente al deseo de la otra persona y ya he alcanzado el límite de lo que te puedo ofrecer a cambio de tu sangre-

-Si-si me lo dices… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que dar?- Jack estaba cansado de esta situación.

-En realidad no es algo muy caro-

-¡Que cosa!- Estallo en ira.

-Cuando me lleve tu sangre te hare una herida, además aun tienes la que te hice hace rato, aún no ha cicatrizado… lo que cobrare es que te quedaran cicatrices-

-No entiendo lo que me pides-

-Eres un inmortal, nuestra capacidad de regeneración es sorprendente, si nos cortan en media hora estamos como si nada hubiera pasado, ni siquiera quedan marcas… entonces, lo que pasara contigo es que estas dos marcas que te he hecho, no se desvanecerán, quedaran ahí por siempre-

-Está bien-

-Bien, ahora… _**¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar por la persona a la que más quieres?, ¿sacrificarías a alguien más?**_ \- Jack lo miro con miedo, ¿Qué debía responder?

-Sí- Respondió con voz temblorosa.

-Bien, lo que necesitas hacer es hacer que tus padres vuelvan-

-¿Cómo?-

-Piensa un poco… si ellos fallan allá entonces tendrán que volver aquí-

-¿Insinúas que debería sabotear la ayuda que le dan a mí otro yo para hacerlos volver?-

Él asintió –Sí, solo tienes que convencer al otro Jack de que se aleje de la otra Elsa y así no terminaran juntos y tus padres sin poder obligarlos a estar juntos, volverán aquí- Jack lo pensó, era algo peligroso, pero tenía dos opciones: hacerlo y tener la oportunidad de salvar a Elsa y su hijo o no hacerlo y quedarse aquí hasta enloquecer.

-Espera… una cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El trato con Serafina ya está hecho, cuando nuestro bebé nazca entonces Elsa se volverá inmortal-

-De hecho… si ella no está presente en ese momento, el trato queda anulado y se regresa el pago que ella dio, por supuesto-

-Bien-

-Bueno, ya que no necesitas nada más, procederé a tomar mi pago y retirarme- El ser oscuro desenvaino la espada llamada excalibur -¿Listo?-

Jack asintió suspirando, no cerró los ojos, quería ver esto.

Sintió la espada ejercer presión sobre su piel y sintió como lo cortaba, dolía y se sentía como si fuera algo lento, aunque en verdad fue algo bastante rápido, un corte limpio que atravesaba su cuello.

Rumpel hizo una seña de despedida y se alejó, dejándolo ahí en el piso bañado en su propia sangre. Al principio no sintió mucho pero poco después se sintió ansioso y débil, quería tocarse la herida pero no debía hacerlo, los mareos y la confusión no tardaron mucho en aparecer, lo que significaba que pronto perdería la conciencia.

En medio de esta sangrienta deuda Jack se dio cuenta de que no sentía miedo, en cambio algo agradable le vino a la mente…

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

–… _ **Juro que sin importar que, me casare contigo- Él tomo las delicadas manos que lo sostenían**_

 _ **-Pase lo que pase lo harás- dijo ella**_

 _ **-Aunque muera, volveré de entre los muertos para cumplir con mi promesa-**_

 _ **-Gracias-**_

* * *

"Ese abrazo…", pensó antes de quedar inconsciente.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-Es aquí como termina el capítulo que fue partido en tres partes, "Precios a pagar", CREO que esta fue la última deuda que se va a pagar en esta historia.**

 **-Ahora quiero aclarar unas cosas: en esta historia se entrelazan mis anteriores historias, con excepción de "72 días con ella", esto incluye la historia de "Selene", la cual aún no he escrito pero es la cual hace que se desarrollen las demás.**

 **Por eso se ha incluido a Bite, de "Encuéntrame" quien como menciono Rumpel, él ha hecho un trato y a cambio le ha dado el excalibur (Tal vez más adelante cuente esa historia, pero por ahora no hay una aclaración más que esta).**

 **También en breve será mencionara "El ratón y el niño de la luna", junto con su respectiva secuela, en la cual Jack (el de esta historia), se trasladará por medio del nuevo truco que ha aprendido (los portales) a convencer a su yo del otro mundo que no debe de estar con Elsa, tal y como se describe en las historias nombradas ya que este Jack hace una aparición en aquella historia (aparece tres veces)**

 **Se incorporó la historia de las plumas, que como algunos sabrán, son aquellas que guardan los recuerdos de Jokul Frosti, el Jack Frost original de la historia "Selene". Este Jack recupera el recuerdo que se encuentra en este mundo (ya que recordaran que en cada mundo paralelo hay una pluma de Jokul y una de Elisa/Elsa) y resulta ser la solución a su problema.**

 **-Todavía no estoy segura si es la mejor excusa para entrelazar las historias, ya que si lo piensas puede ser algo sin sentido, pero a ver qué.**

 **-Ahora, un punto súper importantísimo: si vuelven a leer el capítulo 5 de "El ratón y el niño de la luna: el hechizo", podrán darse cuenta que en la parte donde Manny va con Rumpel para hacer un trato (el cual le costara uno de sus ojos), ellos empiezan a conversar.-**

 _ **-Hola, Manny, mucho tiempo sin verte- Manny apareció en medio de la biblioteca del castillo de aquel ser con piel de cocodrilo**_

 _ **-Sí, ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Un milenio?- Dijo preguntando con una sonrisa torcida, la misma que le heredo a su hijo, el espíritu del invierno.**_

 _ **-Un milenio y dos décadas… pero son detalles- Rumple dijo con tono burlesco –Pero tú no viniste solo a saludar, ¿vienes por un trato? ¿Verdad?-**_

 **Ustedes dirán que me volví loca o me equivoque, ya que se supone que después de verse en este mundo Rumpel y Manny se vuelven a encontrar poco después en aquel mundo… ¿Entonces si se acaban de ver hace poco porque dicen que ha pasado un milenio y dos décadas?, ¿es un error?, no.**

 **Como he dicho cada mundo es paralelo, algunas cosas pueden ser alteradas, la familia, la línea de la historia, el aspecto** **y el tiempo.** **Por lo que una historia puede estarse desarrollando en el presente y otra en el futuro, a unos cuantos miles de años. Cuando alguien viaja de mundo a mundo entonces técnicamente ha viajado en el tiempo, yendo adelante o atrás.**

 **Por eso es que ellos dijeron eso, en esta historia están en el presente pero al moverse al mundo de la historia de "El ratón y el niño de la luna", viajaron en el tiempo mil años después. Si no me explique, por favor díganmelo.**

 **-Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **-Kirara: Rumpel es un ser extraño, a veces lo amas y a veces lo odias.**

 **-Yuya: que mal que no tengas internet, eso es frustrante.**

 **Como le dije a Kirara, a veces lo amas y a veces lo odias.**

 **Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste y si, es Bite el que le dio el excalibur, si leíste lo de arriba tal vez tus dudas se despejaron, si no es así, puedes preguntar.**

 **¿Cómo es que Rumpel obtuvo la pluma?, primero, hay que recordar que no solo es una pluma, son muchas (para ser mas específicos hay una pluma de Jokul y una de Elsa/Elisa en cada mundo), cuando una pluma entra en contacto con su, técnicamente, dueño esta desaparece y se convierte en el recuerdo que recuperaran (por eso el Jack de la otra historia no pudo encontrar la pluma).**

 **Estas plumas tienen alma propia, se esconden donde ellas quieren y cualquiera podría encontrarlas… en este mundo Rumpel debió de haber hecho un trato con alguien de por ahí para obtenerla, ya que él sabía que la iba a necesitar en un futuro (se me acaba de ocurrir la idea de hacer una pequeña historia de eso, espérala), pero si, no solo es una pluma, son varias (como si fuera una para cada Jack y Elsa de cada mundo).**

 **-Niko: Hahahahah, de hecho adoro ese libro y fue con este y el juego de "Limbo", en los cuales me base para crear este pasaje de la historia. A veces creo que eres mi Soulmate.**

 **Y no, Jack le regañara mucho por lo del dedo DX**


	24. Jacky

**CAPITULO 23** **Jacky**

Elsa se detuvo jadeante cerca de llegar al punto donde solían ir ella y Jack, se recargo en un gran árbol, se dejó caer de rodillas y devolvió lo que tenía en el estómago.

Se limpió con su ropa –Creo que corrí demasiado- se dijo a sí misma, "¿Ahora a donde se supone que debo de ir?, ¿a casa?... no, no involucrare a mi familia en esto", pensó ella y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas cerca de ella aterrizo su ángel guardián, literalmente.

-¡Afi!, me alegra verte- ella lo abrazo.

-A mí también, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué te paso ahí?- Afi tomo la mano ensangrentada de Elsa y la desenvolvió revelando lo que le faltaba –Elsa…-

-¡No es lo que crees!- Afi desenvaino su gran espada.

-¿Dónde está ese infeliz?, le dije que te cuidara y no lo hizo… cuando lo encuentre lo despellejare vivo, le sacare los ojos, luego lo cortare en pedacitos y se los daré a Cerbero y como es inmortal su alma quedara atrapada en el estómago de un gran perro- El rubio se veía lleno de ira.

-Manny y Serafina se lo llevaron-

Él la miro confundido -¿Serafina?, ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así?-

-No lo sé… peleamos pero aun así se lo llevaron, dijeron que no podíamos estar juntos aun y que debían separarnos de nuevo-

-Vamos, te llevare a casa… o tal vez mejor a un hospital-

-No puedo ir a casa-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Necesito que me lleves con los guardianes-

-¿Los guardianes?, ¿para qué?-

-Ellos tal vez puedan ayudarme-

-Okey, te llevare pero tienes que contarme todo camino a allá- él la cargo y se elevó en el cielo dejando unas cuantas plumas a su alrededor.

.

.

.

-¿Qué haremos?- Norte camino de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, mientras Hada le colocaba nuevas vendas a Elsa, Meme permanecía pensativo y conejo atónito.

-Se lo llevaron en un portal… puede estar en cualquier parte- Dijo Afi quien se quitaba la pesada armadura para descansar un rato.

Meme salto y comenzó a dibujar sobre su cabeza la silueta de Jack y signos de dormir -¡Excelente!, así se hace meme-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Elsa.

-Meme puede rastrearlo por sus sueños, sin importar donde este-

-Por favor, necesito saber que está bien y que sepa que estoy bien- Elsa se inclinó ante el hombrecito dorado, este tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y sonrió; entonces la soltó, se sentó en el suelo de la habitación y junto sus manos como si estuviera meditando.

-Esto requiere bastante concentración, ¿Por qué no vamos afuera?- Norte le susurro a Elsa mientras la tomaba con cuidado de los hombros.

Todos los demás presentes salieron a otro lugar dejando a Meme hacer su trabajo.

-Oye, sé que estas preocupada y eso pero tal vez deberías descansar y dormir un rato-

-No quiero, quiero saber de él-

-Tu amigo tiene razón, deberías dormir si no podrías enfermarte, nosotros te despertaremos cuando tengamos noticias-

Elsa asintió, Norte llamo a uno de los Yetis para que la guiaran a una habitación y ella lo siguió.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Elsa se despertó y rápidamente se puso de pie para volver con Norte y los demás, al entrar en la sala pudieron ver a todos reunidos tomando chocolate caliente y un trozo de pastel de frutas mientras conversaban.

-Esto es bastante trágico- Dijo Conejo tomando un sorbo de la bebida caliente –Tanto tiempo conociendo al mocoso y jamás me imagine todo por lo que ha pasado-

-Estoy seguro que ninguno de nosotros jamás se lo pudo haber imaginado- Dijo Hada.

-Es que… es algo inexplicable, no puedo ni siquiera pensar que es lo que sienten estos dos ahora mismo- Norte se froto los ojos.

-Pero todavía no termino de entender, ¿Por qué decidieron hacer eso?, las cosas iban muy bien- Afi coloco la taza con brusquedad sobre la mesa.

-Son un caso inconcluso- Todos lo voltearon a ver –ya saben, ellos han pasado por lo mismo tantas veces, como si fuera algo que no tuviera fin- todos permanecieron en silencio.

En eso Meme entro corriendo por la puerta, Elsa se apresuró a acercarse y los demás también hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto ella, el hombre dorado solo la miro con angustia.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Jack**

 _ **Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro y frio, había olvidado porque estaba ahí, incluso había olvidado quien era… hasta que todo se ilumino y se sintió cálido.**_

 _ **Estaba sentado en el césped, las ovejas pastaban frente a mí y lo recordé, yo solía venir a cuidar las ovejas aquí cuando era niño.**_

 _ **A la distancia pude ver a tres personas de espaldas, estas se dieron la vuelta y me saludaron con euforia.**_

 _ **-Mamá… Papá… Emma- Me puse de pie y camine hacia ellos pero con cada paso que daba ellos cambiaban, sonreían y saludaban cada vez con menos alegría y sus rostros se convirtieron en tristeza.**_

 _ **-¡Jack!- Emma grito mientras comenzaba a llorar, mi madre la abrazo, mi padre solo me veía.**_

 _ **Comenzó a nevar y las ovejas comenzaron a correr, el pasto pasó de ser verde a un color opaco.**_

 _ **Mire atrás para encontrarme con que a la distancia se veía un enorme sauce… recordé el limbo.**_

 _ **Mire a mi antigua familia, Emma se limpió las lágrimas y abrió la boca -¿La amas?- asentí.**_

 _ **-¿Y qué esperas?, ve a buscarla- me dijo mi madre.**_

 _ **Asentí de nuevo y me di media vuelta sin mirar atrás –Voy a volver con Elsa-**_

 _ **Antes de llegar al abril que estaba a escasos metros algo apareció frente a mí, alguien apareció frente a mí –¡Meme!- me alegre al verlo y él también.**_

 _ **Empezó a dibujar algo sobre su cabeza, era la silueta de Elsa… pero antes de que supiera más de lo que tenía para contarme, desperté…**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

* * *

"¿Estoy vivo?", pensó Jack mientras abría los ojos para encontrarse con el mismo cielo estrellado con el cual se había quedado inconsciente "Estoy vivo pero… ¿Por qué no puedo moverme" por más que quería mover su cuerpo no podía hacerlo, recordó lo que le dijo Rumpel, que podría no volver a mover su cuerpo jamás "No, no, no, tengo que salir de aquí…" haciendo su máximo esfuerzo comenzó a parpadear, a mover los ojos y un poco los dedos "Bien, creo que es una buena señal" Todavía le faltaba a su cuerpo recuperarse del todo por la pérdida masiva de sangre.

Aun así, él no iba a perder su tiempo, se iba a mover ahora… comenzó a mover sus dedos enviando un camino de hielo que dibujo su signo en el suelo, este comenzó a brillar con una luz azul, cerro sus ojos y suplico para que esto funcionara.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó a si mismo mientras el alrededor comenzó a aclararse, estaba en una casa que parecía normal, volteo a ver un pequeño espejo en la pared de aquella sala.

-Mi reflejo- Jack toco el espejo, pero se apartó al ver su mano, estaba borrosa –Funciono-

Jack al saber que no podía moverse, entonces no podría trasladar su cuerpo físicamente a otro mundo ya que era pesado y estaba herido, así que decidió viajar a este mundo sin el, solo estaba presente su alma, por lo cual era invisible físicamente pero todavía era visible en un plano…

-El plano de los espejos- Sonrió Jack ante su propia astucia **/Por si no lo han escuchado los espejos son conexiones con otros mundos/**

Él se inclinó para volver a ver su reflejo –Esto no se ve nada bien- dijo tocando las marcas en su cuello y mejilla -¿Qué va a pensar ella?-

Se exalto al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse.

-Diablos- Dijo al ver al chico de cabello blanco entrar por la puerta.

Él lo observo con cuidado, era igual a él mismo pero había algo diferente en este chico, se veía un poco mayor.

-Supongo que Rumpel decía la verdad sobre los mundos paralelos- Jack también observo que esta realidad alterna de él mismo en verdad no podía notar su presencia.

 **/En este punto nos referiremos como Jacky al Jack de la realidad alterna en la que estamos y llamaremos al Jack de esta historia simplemente Jack/**

Vio como Jacky se tumbó en el sofá viendo el techo.

"Este tipo no parece muy interesante", pensó Jack sentándose el respaldo del sillón observando a su otro yo.

"Aunque debo de admitir que esta es una experiencia bastante rara, el estar frente a ti"

.

.

.

 **Perdonen por pasar tanto tiempo sin publicar y por el capitulo tan corto… verán, he entrado a la universidad y las cosas se han complicado DX ahora no tengo tiempo para escribir, asi que les pido una disculpa pero los capítulos ahora serán menos frecuentes, pero no abandonare la historia, tengo que terminara a como de lugar :)**

 **Respecto a la parte en donde vemos a Jack narrar lo que vio antes de despertar en el limbo: en ese momento se podría decir que Jack estaba "muriendo", es por eso que veía a sus familiares que tuvo en su vida humana, era un sueño que poco a poco se convierte en una pesadilla de la que él decide despertar, y Meme uso su técnica para colarse en ese sueño y poder hablar con Jack.**

 **-Kirara: Perdón por hacerlo difícil, si tienes dudas pregúntame :)**

 **-Niko: Dudo que alguien este más loco que el Joker Dx ese tipo dejo paralitica a batigirl e hizo todo un show para "probar un punto", pero Rumpel mas o menos tiene una mentalidad parecida, eso si, como él lo dijo, antes era diferente. Estar en el limbo cambia a las personas DX ¿tú crees que Jack será la excepción?.**

 **Sí, Rumpel se comió a Hans en la historia anterior, ya que como te habrás dado cuenta tiene una predilección por la sangre y otras partes del cuerpo.**

 **-Yuya: si, de hecho para eso hizo el trato, para su amorcito :3 de hecho escribiré sobre eso al final y si no te molesta, me fascino el fragmento que me escribiste, ¿me darías permiso de usarlo?, obviamente los créditos serán para ti.**

 **Serafina y Manny rara vez tienen tiempo de convivir con los amigos que han hecho en su camino, aunque en "Encuéntrame", fue una excepción bastante peculiar ya que tuvieron la oportunidad de convivir con ellos en navidad, es por eso que se encariñaron con ese mundo.**


	25. El ratón y el niño de la luna

**CAPITULO 24** _ **El ratón y el niño de la luna**_

-¿Una barrera?- Elsa le pregunto a Norte.

-Sí, Meme dice que hay barreras por todos lados que le impidieron llegar a Jack o que Jack pueda volver-

-¿Puede volver?-

Norte asintió -Yo mismo podría traerlo de vuelta con mis portales-

-¿Por qué nos hacen esto?-

Nadie supo cómo responder a eso -¿Dónde dices que esta?- Conejo se dirigió a Meme.

El hombrecillo dorado dibujo un sol y unas nubes sobre su cabeza y unas flamas debajo.

Los guardianes exclamaron quedando pasmados -¡El limbo!- exclamo Hada.

-¿El limbo?-

-El borde del infierno-

-¿Qué-que es eso?- volvió a preguntar.

-La prisión de los inmortales-

-¡Prisión!-

Nadie dijo nada más, no querían hacer que Elsa se preocupara aún más, ya que sabían que si le contaban los horrores de aquel lugar ella sería capaz de cometer alguna otra locura.

-Jack volverá- Norte sonrío para tranquilizarla -El encontrara la manera de hacerlo, solo tenemos que darle tiempo-

.

.

.

* * *

Jack miro con fastidio a Jacky quien permanecía aun en el sofá.

Jack casi pego un brinco al escuchar un teléfono sonar.

Jacky extendió una mano hasta alcanzarlo -¿Hola?... no, acabo de llegar de la escuela…- Jack presto atención a la voz detrás del teléfono, se trataba de una voz masculina.

-No, no sé qué usare en el baile… los hombres no hablamos de eso- Jacky se escuchaba fastidiado.

Jack estaba confundido, "¿Escuela?, ¿Baile?", mientras el segundo peliblanco seguía hablando por teléfono, Jack se adentró a la casa, camino hasta llegar a una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta.

Con cautela entro, se trataba de una recamara; la habitación estaba pintada en un tono celeste, había trofeos y medallas colgando de las repisas, Jack los examino bien.

-Primer lugar en carrera de relevos, primer lugar en natación, jugador del año en Jockey, ¿Dreamworks?-

Jack se alejó para acercarse a los instrumentos que había en una esquina.

-Es como si tuviera una vida de un chico de preparatoria- Dijo contemplando un par de fotografías en las que aparecía Jacky, con diferentes personas –Pero él no se ve como algún mortal… de hecho, tiene magia- él podía sentirlo gracias a sus propios poderes.

Ciertamente, Jack estaba confundido, tenía muy pocas piezas del rompecabezas… aun así, tenía que armarse con ello.

Él dejo la habitación y regreso a la sala en donde Jacky todavía hablaba por teléfono –Solo pídeselo, no es como si ella fuera a decir que no… Hipo, le das muchas vueltas al asunto- **/Sí, Hipo de "como entrenar a tu dragón"/**

-Oye, hablamos después- Jacky colgó el teléfono y lo dejo en donde estaba antes.

-¿Qué problemas puede tener este?- Jack vio como el otro chico volvía a permanecer inmóvil por otro buen rato hasta que volvió a extender su brazo hasta alcanzar el teléfono.

El sonido que emitían los botones al ser oprimidos ponía nervioso a Jack.

 **-Hablan las hermanas Arendelle, Anna y…**

 **-Elsa, deje su mensaje por favor-**

Jack pudo escuchar esto.

-Elsa- Lo siguiente que Jack escucho lo dejo sin palabras.

 **-Princesa... sé que estás ahí Elsa, sé que no tomaras mi llamada, ni responderás mis mensajes o notas y eso está bien, lo entiendo bien, yo fui el que tomo la decisión de terminar lo nuestro, pude haberme callado y luchado pero no lo hice, en vez de eso me rendí-** La voz de Jacky reflejaba mucho dolor. Jack no sabía qué problema tenia este chico pero tenía que intentar sacar conclusiones para hacer algo al respecto.

 **-Por un lado pensaba en nuestros compañeros y amigos, no quería que ellos fueran afectados pero por otro lado pensaba en ti y en tu seguridad, creo que esto fue lo que me convenció de rendirme, no fue porque no te quisiera-**

El conflicto interno en Jack comenzó a generarse, "¿Esto está bien?", se preguntó a si mismo.

 **-Iré al baile mañana, no iré con Chel, como te dije entre ella y yo no hay nada, tuve que mentirle para quitármela de encima y eso me salió caro, ahora resulta que ella cree que estoy enamorado de Hipo y bueno ahora él es mi cita para el baile, ¿loco, no lo crees?-**

"Tal vez tome una mala decisión", pensó Jack

Por último, solo quiero decirte algo más… te amo.

-Yo también la amo- Jack quería volver con Elsa, su Elsa.

 **-Pero por favor, no me busques, me siento mal de que lo nuestro haya terminado pero eso no significa que no era lo correcto… a decir verdad, estar conmigo te causaría mucho daño y yo no quiero eso, mereces algo mejor en tu vida, así que por tu propia seguridad tengo que dejarte ir-** Jacky colgó el teléfono de inmediato y lo dejo caer en el suelo alfombrado.

El rostro de Jack mostraba determinación -Ya estoy aquí… no hay vuelta atrás- después de todo esta era su única esperanza. Serafina y Manny habían tardado años… siglos en tratar de que Jack y Elsa pudieran estar juntos, hicieron tratos con Rumpel, el mismo Jack hizo un trato con el ser oscuro… un trato con un precio alto y riesgoso.

No iba a dejar pasar por alto todo esto solo por otra persona… tal vez se podía tratar de alguien como él, pero ese no era problema suyo. Lo iba a hacer.

Él miro el anillo plateado que usaba Jacky y entonces lo comprendió, no es que fuera humano, solo está en ese estado temporalmente… gracias a ese anillo del que él ya había oído antes, gracias a Norte, pero nada bueno es para siempre… así que si lograba hacer que Jacky se deshiciera de ese anillo, volvería a ser un espíritu invisible.

Sonrió un poco y preparo las palabras en su mente mientras caminaba buscando aquel objeto… su cayado.

Pudo localizarlo dentro de un pequeño armario que se encontraba en el pasillo, sonrió a un más al ver el espejo frente a él, estiro una mano atravesándolo.

Jack se aplaudió a si mismo por su astucia… usar el mundo de los espejos como su medio de comunicación.

Mientras en la sala Jacky se decía a si mismo –Es lo mejor, Jack-

-Es verdad- Jacky escucho una voz inconfundible para él

-¿Uh?, ¿Quién está ahí?-Sintió la extraña sensación de algo llamándolo desde el closet del pasillo

-¿A caso ya me olvidaste?- Jack estaba hablándole desde el armario.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- Dijo Jacky

-No es ninguna broma, Jack- Jacky abrió la puerta de dónde provenía aquella voz, de esta también emanaba una luz, de la cual él ya se daba una idea de lo que era.

Ahí en medio del pequeño cuarto estaba su cayado flotando y brillando -¡No, aun no!, todavía falta medio año- el plan estaba funcionando, Jacky se veía asustado.

-¡Tú lo sabes!, tienes que volver- Le dijo Jack

-No, no pienso volver a ser invisible- Jack trago saliva al escuchar al otro chico decir esto.

-Es tu destino, lo único para lo que fuiste creado, acéptalo-

Jacky encendió la bombilla que colgaba del techo, cuando lo hizo la voz de Jack se vio obligada a apagarse, la conexión se había, el cayado cayó al piso como si se tratara de cualquier objeto.

-Aun no- dijo Jacky cerrando la puerta del closet con furia.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente después de los acontecimientos, Jack se encontró con Jacky quien desde temprano se había levantado, parecía un día normal, lo vio desayunar, limpiar su casa y ver algo de televisión.

Fue hasta después del mediodía cuando lo vio sacar de su armario ropa –Ah, conque tu baile es hoy…- Jack suspiro, ha de ser interesante llevar una vida normal.

Jacky, ya listo con su traje, tomo sus llaves y se dispuso a salir de casa; Jack se apresuró a seguirlo, tenía que obtener más información y asegurarse de que las cosas iban según deseaba.

.

.

.

Jack Frost se deslizo entrando al lugar, su mandíbula se abrió al ver los adornos en forma de copos de nieve y carámbanos, los arboles metálicos adornados con luces azules y moradas.

-Sin duda este tipo lleva una vida interesante- Los alumnos estaban por todas partes y ahí en el escenario, frente al micrófono vio a la chica rubia con vestido azul marino –¿Se supone que ella es Elsa?... no se parece a mí Elsa en nada- se cruzó de brazos inconforme mientras volvía a darle un vistazo al otro peliblanco, Jacky estaba frente al escenario viéndola -¿No tenían problemas?-

La música comenzó a sonar y las chicas que estaban en el escenario comenzaron a cantar.

Las horas pasaron mientras Jack observaba con cuidado el panorama desde lo alto; su otro yo estaba bailando un vals con una chica de cabello pelirrojo y grandes labios rojos, hizo una mueca al pensar en la sola idea de hacerle algo como eso a su Elsa –Con mayor razón debo de separarlos, él no valora lo que tiene-

La música suave cambio para abrir paso a una canción disco, él se cubrió los oídos –Puaj, música disco- al parecer Jacky había sentido lo mismo, porque dejo a aquella chica sola.

Lo vio acercarse al tipo de cabello castaño y a la chica de cabello rubio, con los que había venido, les decía algo sobre irse; Jack sonrió con malicia, su cometido se estaba logrando y en solo poco tiempo estaría de vuelta.

Pero por algo dicen que no se debe cantar victoria antes de tiempo… la música se detuvo abruptamente.

-Mi amiga tiene algo que decir…- Una de las chicas que cantaba en el escenario, una chica de cabello rojo y grandes ojos le dio el micrófono a Elsa.

-Yo…- El micrófono hizo un ruido extraño que aturdió a varios.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaron los alumnos

Ella se armó de valor -... Jack, no te vayas-

Jack sin creerlo la miro saltar del escenario y aparar a las personas de su camino hasta llegara a Jacky –Yo también te amo- ella se lanzó a los brazos de él

Jack gruño con rabia, se habían reconciliado estos dos, tenía que volver a separarlos… pero para eso necesitaba más información.

-Agh, ¿otra vez?, ¿vamos a empezar de nuevo?- dijo alguien entre la multitud de alumnos

-Cállate- dijo Elsa viéndolo con ira

-Estoy confundida, ¿son novios o no?- pregunto alguien más.

-Sí, explíquense de una vez-

-Ellos se quieren, siempre lo han hecho, tuvieron que mentir para que dejaran de pelear- Jack vio a la chica rubia que aparentemente era amiga de Jacky.

-Tu, de nuevo- El chico rubio y musculoso apareció

-¡Kristoff!- Exclamo Jack al ver al quien en su mundo era su amigo.

-¡Suficiente!- Anna se interpuso –Yo te amo Kristoff, a pesar de que no seas el príncipe caballeroso con el que siempre soñé, me enamore de ti porque eras tierno y siempre hacías lo correcto pero ahora estas actuando todo lo contrario, ¿no lo ves?, Elsa finalmente ha encontrado a alguien que la hace feliz…-

-¡Anna!- nuevamente se sorprendio al ver a su otra amiga.

-Pero él la lastimara, tarde o temprano, tengo que protegerlas- Dijo Kristoff

-No, Kristoff, tú has dejado que esta rivalidad llegue muy lejos, al igual que el resto de ustedes- Anna se veía enojada

-Durante años siempre ha sido así, los de Disney y Dreamworks no se mezclan-

-¿Disney y Dreamworks?... esto es confuso- Jack se froto los ojos

-¿Quién dijo que tiene que ser así?, he convivido con Anna, Elsa y Rapunzel, al principio yo también creía en la rivalidad pero cuando las conocí me di cuenta de que las cosas no debían ser así-

Todo el mundo se quedó callado

–¡Yo digo que hay que matarlos!- grito alguien más entre la multitud y los demás presentes gritaron en señal de aprobación, Jacky abrazo a Elsa.

-¡Cállate!- Una chica más de cabello pelirrojo y rizado apareció dándole un golpe en el ojo a alguien –Escúchenme todos, la rubiecita tiene razón, yo estoy a favor de la rivalidad y la sola idea de Elsa y aquel esqueleto andante tomados de la mano me da nauseas, pero Elsa es mi amiga, cuando supe que ambos estaban saliendo me sentí enojada por ello pero después me di cuenta de que era una estupidez, no iba a perder a una de mis mejores amigas solo por mis caprichos. Además que nos importa, es su vida privada y cada quien tiene el derecho de hacer lo que quiera con ella y a nosotros solo nos queda tolerarlo y tratarlos con respeto, después de todos ambos han demostrado ser fieles a nosotros en todos estos años ¿Por qué iba a cambiar aquello solo por salir con alguien que es contrario a su escuela?-

-Ambos pueden revelar nuestros secretos, perderíamos todos los juegos y solo una escuela se vería beneficiada-

-¿Eso ha pasado?, porque según recuerdo en el último partido de hockey ambos equipos jugaron como de costumbre- dijo ella

-Es verdad, hasta ahora nada se ha visto fuera de lo común- El chico moreno de barba hablo.

-De todas formas ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que este tipo no lastimara a mis amigas?- dijo Kristoff

-Cuando nos enteramos de la relación entre ellos dos, fuimos a buscar a Jack, lo golpeamos y yo solo esperaba a que suplicara por su propia vida y en cambio solo pedía que no le dijéramos a nadie que aquella era la señorita con la que salía, solo pedía por ella y que no le hicieran daño y eso… me conmovió hasta casi llegar a las lágrimas-

-Es verdad, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos- la chica de cabello rizado sonrió.

-Bien, bien, Jack es leal ¿pero qué hay de la chica?- Pregunto un enorme tipo.

-Shrek…-Esto va más allá de una simple rivalidad, esto se está convirtiendo en… en una, una guerra sin sentido-

-Fiona-

-Nada de eso, ¿acaso ya olvidaste, "ellos me juzgan sin ni siquiera conocerme", ya olvidaste el pantano?- -Sí, lo recuerdo-

-¿Entonces harás lo correcto?-

-Lo lamento- le dijo a la joven pareja –se nos fue de la mano el asunto, nos portamos como unos tontos y olvidamos que nosotros también pasamos por lo mismo, en vez de apoyarlos les dificultamos todo-

-Sí, es más ni siquiera me acuerdo de porque empezó esta pelea entre ambas escuelas-

-Ni yo, creo que nos convertimos en los villanos-

-Sí- La mayoría se sintió arrepentidos

-No sé si alguna vez nos llevaremos bien pero que eso no impida que el verdadero amor triunfe-

-Bien, entonces, continuemos esta tregua-

-Sí, me parece bien-

-¿Escuchaste eso?, te lo dije, tarde o temprano todo terminaría bien- dijo una chica de cabello castaño muy corto.

-Sí, Jack… ahora no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos- Ella beso a Jacky y la gente aplaudió y se comenzó a dar la mano, repartieron abrazos y disculpas.

Mientras Jack seguía observando cada vez con más frustración.

-Elsa, cuando te dije que merecías algo mejor en tu vida, lo decía en serio, yo solo te traeré problemas- Jacky comenzó a hablar, esto llamo la atención del otro peliblanco.

-¿Jack?-

-Antes de conocerme no habías escuchado mi nombre, bueno al menos no este nombre, no sé cómo me conozcas, tal vez puede ser por el nombre de Ullr, El padre del invierno o Jokul Frosti, probablemente se te haga más familiar este último nombre ya que es de la mitología Nórdica-

-No, en realidad- Jack abrió los ojos comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

-¡Claro, ella no sabe que soy inmortal… bueno, que él es inmortal!- Era como si el viento volviera a estar a su favor.

–Es el ser que trae el invierno por todo el mundo- dijo Anna.

-Bueno, resulta que ese soy yo- Jacky suspiro.

-No lo entiendo- la otra Elsa se veía confundida.

-Soy un ser inmortal que se convirtió en espíritu hace 322 años, mi trabajo es llevar el invierno por todo el mundo y mis tutores resultan ser Santa Claus, El conejo de pascua, el hada de los dientes y Sandman-

-Oh…- La otra Elsa y Jack dijeron al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

-A ver, Jack, explícame bien lo que está pasando- la otra Elsa y Jacky charlaban casi a solas en el pasillo, su único espectador era Jack, aunque en realidad no tenían ni idea de su presencia.

-Mi nombre es Jack Frost, morí hace más de trecientos años y El Hombre de la Luna me eligió para llevar el invierno a donde necesite ser llevado, muchos años después me convertí en el guardián de la diversión. Soy un espíritu y por lo tanto solo las personas que creen en mi pueden verme-

-Así es amigo- Jack rio alegremente al escuchar a Jacky decir estas palabras.

-¿Entonces, como es posible…?-

Jack señalo el anillo plateado –Te dije que era algo importante-

-¿Entonces si dejas de usar eso…?-

-Así es, volveré a ser un espíritu y solo los que creían en mi antes podrán seguir viéndome, también volveré a mi forma permanente-

-¡Lo sabía!... soy brillante- Jack volvió a reír.

-¿Forma permanente?-

-Soy inmortal, el tiempo no transcurre para mí-

La otra Elsa se cubrió los ojos con sus manos -¿Entonces eso significa que…?-

-Sí, cuando me quite esto dejaras de verme y la vida transcurrirá para ti mientras yo permaneceré aquí una vez que te vayas- Dijo refiriéndose al día en que ella muera.

Elsa se recargo en la pared tratando de asimilar toda esta situación -¿Y cuándo planeabas contármelo?, ¿en el altar o pensabas esperar a que me diera cuenta de ello cuando sea una anciana y tu sigas viéndote como un adolecente?-

-Pensaba esperar al día en que tenga que volver a ser un espíritu-

-¿Cómo?, ¿esa cosa tiene fecha de caducidad?- señalo el anillo

-Sí, digamos que sí-

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda?- Dijo Elsa preocupada.

-Lo suficiente para graduarnos-

-¿Seis meses?, ¡Jack!-

-¡Seis meses!, no puedo esperar tanto- Jack se vio preocupado, lo más probable es que ese sería el tiempo que Serafina y Manny tenían planeado para resolver sus asuntos en este mundo.

-Lo sé, lo siento, no era mi intención-

-¡Eres un mentiroso!- la otra Elsa le dio una fuerte bofetada a Jacky.

-Me lo merezco- dijo él.

-¡A caso no pensaste en cómo me sentiría yo!- la otra Elsa lo volvió a golpear con sus puños esta vez sobre el pecho del chico

-Nunca pensé que fueras a sentir lo mismo que siento por ti, por eso te dije el otro día que te alejaras-

-¡Jack!- Ella dejo de golpearlo y esta vez solo lloro aferrándose a él -Si sabias que esto pasaría, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-Porque… porque para alguien que ha pasado siglos y siglos estando solo y siendo invisible… encontrarte fue como encontrar un pozo de agua en medio de un inmenso desierto, por primera vez entendí lo que era estar completo y no me basto solo un momento, quería más y más- Jack suspiro –pero como dice Conejo, siempre hecho a perder todo-

-Jack… esto es mucho para mí-

-Escúchame Elsa, solo soy algo que no existe pero tú si eres real, que mi error no te impida tener otra oportunidad con alguien más-

-¿Entonces se supone que debo dejarte ir?-

-¿Qué opinas?-

-Supongo que si esto no nos va a llevar a ningún lado entonces no tiene caso porque continuar-

-Lo entiendo-

-Jack, una pregunta-

-¿Sí?-

-Aquella vez dijiste que habías estado en Arendelle cuando paso el incidente-

-Oh, sí, estuve ahí cuando tú lo congelaste-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues, lo que hiciste fue traer el invierno, no hacerlo y como me veo obligado a ir a donde me necesiten esa vez me tomo por sorpresa estar allá, después de todo y era verano en esas fechas-

-Entonces, ¿sabías lo que pasaba?-

-Sí, me di cuenta cuando sentí que era alguien el quien hacia todo eso, cuando estuvimos en el armario y examine tus poderes se me hicieron familiares pero te veías diferente con aquel vestido…-

-Ah, sí, el vestido-

-Estuve tentado a ayudarte pero al final…-

-¿Qué? ¿Pudiste haber acabado con todo?-

-Sí, es decir, eres fuerte pero tu magia sigue siendo fácil de contrarrestar-

-¿Pudiste haber acabado con todo y no lo hiciste?-

-Se supone que los espíritus no intervienen con los humanos-

-¡Mi hermana casi muere por mi culpa!-

-Lo sé pero…-

-¡Jack!-

-Sí lo hubiera detenido jamás hubieras aprendido a controlar tus poderes-

-Sigo sin hacerlo- El hielo había comenzado a crecer a su alrededor, pero no era por Elsa, si no por Jack quien estaba bastante estresado.

-Elsa…- Finalmente ella dejo el lugar y Jacky también.

Jack lo volvió a seguir, esta vez de nuevo a su hogar.

.

.

.

Jacky abrió el cerrojo de su casa y entro en la vacía casa, se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a preparar algo ya que no había comido nada y ya era la media noche.

Tomo la caja de cereal, un tazón, cuchara y la leche del refrigerador se sentó en la mesa a preparar el cereal, cuando iba por el cuarto bocado sintió su apetito desvanecerse.

-Elsa- recargo su cabeza en la mesa.

-Olvídala y recuerda quien eres en verdad- Jack había vuelto a introducirse en el espejo del armario entrando en el mundo de los espejos y por lo tanto haciendo una conexión con el mundo físico.

-Tu otra vez- Jacky se puso de pie y camino hasta el armario donde estaba su cayado, la luz nuevamente se podía ver por la rendija entre el piso y la puerta -¿qué quieres?-

-Quiero que vuelvas- Dijo Jack esperándolo en el pequeño cuarto sosteniendo el cayado.

-¡Déjame solo!- Jacky abrió la puerta quedado cara a cara con su reflejo en el espejo… ¿su reflejo?, Jacky se percató de esto rápidamente, ese no era él, se veía un par de años más joven (como cuando era un espíritu) y no solo eso este reflejo tenia cicatrices, una en el cuello y otra que iba horizontalmente desde su mejilla hasta su nariz a escasos centímetros de su ojo izquierdo

-Todo acabo, ¿para qué quedarse más tiempo?- Jack sonrió impaciente.

Jacky grito asustado -¿Qué diablos eres?-

-Yo soy tú- Y era en cierta forma verdad

-No, tu no…- Jacky tomo su cabeza entre sus manos negándose a escuchar.

-Lo soy-

-¡Ya vete!- dijo Jacky encendiendo la luz.

-¡Espera!, tienes que volver- esto fue lo único que pudo decir Jack antes de que la conexión se volviera a romper.

Jacky jadeaba asustado, miro su cayado caer en el piso, hacía tres años desde que no había vuelto a tocarlo.

Pensó en las palabras que aquella aparición y se dio cuenta que tenía razón -¿Para qué quedarme?- se preguntó a sí mismo, después de todo si seguía en esta ciudad tarde o temprano se la volvería a encontrar o la misma cuidad le traería recuerdos. Esa noche tendido en su cama sin poder dormir tomo la decisión de que era tiempo de quitarse el anillo y volver a la realidad.

Jack estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **De vuelta en la línea de nuestra historia**

Elsa golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa mientras se quejaba -¿Qué sucede?- Afi, el ángel apareció por sus espaldas.

-Me siento mal-

-¿Qué tienes?, ¿Qué te duele?- El rubio con rizos se puso inmediatamente en alerta, después de todo tenía que proteger a Elsa de todo.

-No lo sé- ella recargo su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados –Me siento cansada y mareada-

-Creo que es porque ya llevas dos semanas aquí y lo único que comes con galletas y ese pastel de frutas, es natural que eso haga que te duela el estómago-

Afi se sobresaltó al escuchar repentinamente el llanto de Elsa -¿Qué?, ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Es que… han pasado dos semanas desde que no sé nada de Jack… ¡ni de mi familia!-

Afi frunció los labios, era verdad, se habían tenido que ir tan rápido que Elsa no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada a su familia… él había pasado por lo mismo antes cuando fue elegido para ser un ángel guardián, tuvo que dejar a su familia sin dar explicaciones y jamás pudo decirles nada.

-Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no te llevo a Chicago a verlos?-

-¡Estás loco!- Elsa le grito.

-Wow, las mujeres y sus cambios de humor…- Afi rio -¿Pero por qué no quieres que te lleve?, si tanto quieres saber que paso con ellos pues tienes que ir.

-Porque de seguro ya habrán visto las noticias… han de pensar que soy un monstruo, una asesina-

-Ellos jamás pensarían eso de ti, es tu familia-

-Pero…-

-Ni una palabra más, te llevare con ellos-

.

.

.

Elsa se paró en medio de la tenue luz de los faros que había en la entrada de la casa; Afi la veía desde el techo, le mostró su apoyo con un pulgar arriba y una gran sonrisa.

Elsa con temor se acercó a la puerta y extendió su brazo para tocar el timbre, pero al ver su dedo meñique faltante se retiró.

Afi rodo los ojos y salto desde el techo tomo la mano de Elsa y la obligo a tocar el timbre, acto seguido desapareció de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato era la madre de Elsa, la mujer la miro.

-Yo…- Elsa estaba a punto de correr pero se sorprendió al encontrarse en los brazos de su madre quien la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Elsa!- Anna y su padre salieron al verla, de igual forma la abrazaron.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿estas herida?- le preguntaron

-¡Elsa!, tu mano- Anna grito horrorizada al ver la mano de su hermana

-No es nada-

-¿Cómo que no es nada?... tenemos que llevarla al hospital- Dijo su madre.

-No podemos hacer eso, si la encuentran…- Su padre se vio preocupado.

-Es verdad… Elsa, explícanos que fue lo que sucedió- Su madre la miro.

-Pues… es una larga historia-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola amigos, he tenido al fin la oportunidad de aparecerme por aquí, he estado bastante ocupada y he escrito este capítulo en ratos.**

 **Es un capitulo extenso pero la mitad está formado por la historia que ustedes ya conocen. Intente resumir y explicar lo más posible todo.**

 **Ahora mismo van a ser las 12 de la noche y estoy algo cansada pero intentare responder todos sus comentarios.**

 **-Primero quiero aclarar lo siguiente: Jack es el Jack de esta historia, Jacky es el Jack de mi otra historia "El ratón y el niño de la luna".**

 **-Siguiente aclaración: cuando a veces se le llama a Jacky por el nombre de Jack es debido a que en mi otra historia se llama Jack y los personajes se suponen que lo siguen llamando así, solo se le llama Jacky para explicar y diferenciar a los dos Jacks, hahahahah, eso sonó muy repetitivo, perdón.**

 **-Otra aclaración: en mi otra historia, "El ratón y el niño de la luna", es una historia multicrosover entre Disney y Dreamworks, si alguno de por aquí no la ha leído los invito a hacerlo.**

 **-Ultima aclaración: Jack al no poder mover su cuerpo de inmediato decidió separar su alma de su cuerpo, ya que el cuerpo resulta ser bastante pesado para viajar, así que su cuerpo se ha quedado en el limbo mientras su alma ha viajado al otro mundo, en el cual resulta ser completamente invisible por el hecho de no tener un cuerpo.**

 **Aunque también desarrollo una técnica para poder comunicarse: usar el mundo de los espejos, los espejos son considerados en el mundo de lo sobrenatural como portales en el cual las almas o espíritus pueden usar para enviar mensajes, es por eso que Jacky siempre se encuentra a Jack en los espejos.**

 **-Niko: Me alegro que te haya gustado, pues tendremos que seguir leyendo (en mi caso, escribiendo), para averiguar que pasara con nuestro Jack, ¿seguirá cuerdo o se le zafara otro tornillo?**

 **Veo que te gustan mucho los comics… en realidad a mí no mucho, soy terrible leyendo los diálogos y viendo los dibujos, por eso tampoco disfruto del manga y eso. Mas sin embargo he investigado y me llama mucho la atención DC comics, siento que es más siniestro que Marvel en algunos aspectos. En lo personal me encanta The Killing Joke.**

 **-Kirara: asi es, Jack al no poder mover su cuerpo de inmediato decidió separar su alma de su cuerpo, ya que el cuerpo resulta ser bastante pesado para viajar, asi que su cuerpo se ha quedado en el limbo mientras su alma ha viajado al otro mundo, en el cual resulta ser completamente invisible por el hecho de no tener un cuerpo.**

 **Aunque también desarrollo una técnica para poder comunicarse: usar el mundo de los espejos, los espejos son considerados en el mundo de lo sobrenatural como portales en el cual las almas o espíritus pueden usar para enviar mensajes, es por eso que Jacky siempre se encuentra a Jack en los espejos.**

 **Y claro que me encantaría unirme al club.**

 **-Yuya: me adora la idea de que te guste dibujar, yo también disfruto haciéndolo, más sin embargo con el paso de los años he perdido mis habilidades, pero ahí la llevo. Practica mucho si no se te olvidara, créeme.**

 **Sí, me ha gustado mucho el fragmento que me has enviado y te agradezco que me dejes usarlo.**

 **Claro que terminare todo este enrolló… algún dia, pero lo terminare, nunca creí decir esto pero espero impaciente el invierno para poder terminar este asunto pendiente.**


	26. Encuéntrame

**CAPITULO 25** **Encuéntrame**

Seis meses han pasado desde que Jack Frost pudo lograr separar a Jacky y la otra Elsa, mas sin embargo sus esperanzas se vieron acabadas cuando se dio cuenta que a pesar que Jacky no había vuelto a ver a la otra Elsa el seguía sin poder volver a su mundo, los candados seguían ahí, pensó en volver al limbo a recuperar su cuerpo, mas sin embargo este seguía sin funcionar adecuadamente, no le quedo de otra más que resignarse a acompañar a Jacky por ahí en espera de buenas nuevas.

Además, Jack sentía temor que al usar tantas veces los portales, pudiera ser detectado por Manny y Serafina.

Ese día él y Jacky caminaban por un pueblo de la fría Rusia cuando sucedió algo extraño. El viento comenzó a arrastrar a Jacky hacia el cielo, este se agarró firmemente de una antena parabólica.

-¿Qué pasa?- Se preguntó Jacky, después de unos segundos reacciono -…Elsa- se soltó dejando que el viento lo arrastrara.

Jack, naturalmente lo siguió.

Volaron hasta llegar a aquella ciudad, ambos abrieron la boca al ver los enormes monstruos de nieve que había por todos lados, además de que todo el lugar estaba bajo una tormenta de nieve.

Jacky descendió hacia donde estaba aquella escuela en donde se había celebrado ese baile de invierno.

-Creo que llegue justo a tiempo- dijo Jacky salvando a uno de sus amigos que volaba sobre… "¡Un dragon!", pensó Jack en que este mundo era demasiado raro.

-¡Jack!... llegas tarde, como siempre- dijo su amigo castaño, Jack se limito a observar la escena

-Había mucho tráfico-

-Me sorprende que a un niño como tú lo dejen conducir-

-¡Cállate!-

-Lo siento-

-…Tengo que llegar a ella- Dijo Jacky echándole una mirada a la escuela que estaba unos metros debajo de ellos.

-Lo sé- El chico le hizo una señal al dragón negro para que disparara a la escuela haciendo un hoyo en el techo.

-Salva a la princesa- El chico le lanzo una espada de fuego.

-Sobre mi cadáver- Dijo Jack con furia.

–Ella no podrá verme…-

-Encontraras la manera, estoy seguro- Jacky voló hacia el edificio más sin embargo se detuvo al ver al resto de sus amigos.

-¡Diablos!, se me acabaron las flechas- "Es la pelirroja con cabello alborotado", recordó Jack.

-¡Jack!, ¡me alegra tanto verte de nuevo!- "La otra Anna"

-Gracias, Jokul- "El otro Kristoff"

-De nada pero… ¿Cómo es que pueden verme?- les pregunto Jacky

-Mi madre solía hablarme de ti- Dijo Anna

-En el orfanato siempre nos contaban cuentos de Jack Frost- "El tipo con barba"

-Para los que trabajamos con el hielo, Jokul Frost es algo así como un dios- Kristoff recordó.

-Mitología de mis tierras- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Owww, soy la única que no puede verlo- "La chica castaña"

-No hay tiempo para eso… iremos por Elsa-

-No, no, no, no, ustedes se quedan aquí- Dijo Jacky –Es muy peligroso allá adentro-

-Mi hermana me necesita- Dijo Anna poniéndose en marcha.

-No, princesa, te quedas aquí- Jacky la detuvo de los hombros y se la entregó a Kristoff para que cuidara de ella

-¿Qué harás?, ni siquiera puede verte-

Jacky puso mirada de fastidio –Gracias por recordármelo-

.

.

.

Jacky se introdujo en lo que solía ser la espléndida escuela, ahora estaba hecha ruinas totales

-Elsa, no puedo creer que una chica tan dulce pueda hacer algo así- Jacky ilumino el área con la espada que le habían dado, la luz de la luna no iluminaba mucho el lugar.

-¿Y si…?- Jacky paso una mano por la congelada pared del pasillo tratando de ver como anular la magia de Elsa pero termino dándose cuenta de que esta vez era diferente a Arendelle.

-Yo ocasione esto- Dijo al percibir las emociones que había en esa magia –Nunca debí de haberme ido, Elsa- Dijo Jacky al llegar a la puerta abierta del salón.

Con cuidado se adentró y al examinar con la luz de la espada no pudo ver a nadie adentro.

Elsa estaba escondida debajo de una mesa, esperando que nadie la encontrara pero al ver aquella fuente de luz atravesó de la transparencia de la tela todos su sentimientos de ira fueron suplantados por preocupación, creía que alguien la iba a encontrar y la iba a herir.

Jacky pudo sentir aquella preocupación provenir debajo de aquella mesa, ilumino aquella zona y efectivamente pudo ver la silueta de alguien escondiéndose en aquel lugar

-Princesa- sabía que ella no podía oírlo pero se sorprendió al ver que fue atacado por un rayo de hielo, con la espada de fuego fue capaz de desviar aquel golpe

-¿Quién está ahí?- Era la voz de ella, después de tanto tiempo…

-Ella no puede verme… debo de encontrar una manera de hacerle ver que soy yo-

-¡Largo!- Grito Elsa saliendo de su escondite pero se sorprendió al no ver a nadie, a excepción de aquella luz flotante

-Sí, esto está bien- comenzó a mover la espada rogando para que ella se diera cuenta de que se trataba de él

-¿Qué es esto?- Elsa se veía confundida

-Diablos… necesito algo que la haga recordar- apago aquella peculiar espada y la guardo en su bolsillo, con un movimiento de su mano creo una figura.

"¿Un copo de nieve?", Pensó Jack.

-¿Imposible?- Dijo Elsa al reconocer aquel símbolo -¡No, no es real!-

Jacky hizo que este copo de nieve aterrizara en la nariz de ella

–Sí eres tu-Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de ella y Jacky al ver esto colocó su mano sobre estas, Elsa no pudo verlo pero supo que él estaba tocándola porque sentía su toque frio sobre su piel.

-Jack, ¿Por qué tuviste que irte?- Ella tomo las manos de él sin querer que se alejara

-Lo lamento-

-Yo no- Jack rodo los ojos.

-¿Sabes?, eres un tonto, pudiste haberme pedido que siguiéramos juntos- Ella suspiro –Sé que al principio hubiera dicho que no pero si tú me lo hubieras pedido otra vez yo hubiera cedido-

-Me gustaría que pudieras escucharme. Todo esto es mi culpa-

-…Desearía tanto haber sabido de ti antes- Dijo Elsa sollozando –Desde el fondo de mi corazón, de verdad me hubiera gustado mucho-

Una de las lágrimas que Elsa derramo cayó al piso iluminando todo el lugar con una intensa luz, abrió los ojos sorprendida y ante estos apareció él

-…Jack- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos que estaban a su misma altura

-¡Estás viéndome!- Dijo él sin creerlo

-Sí-

-¡Estás viéndome!- La sostuvo más cerca de ella mientras reía feliz –puedes verme-

-Te ves… algo joven- Dijo Elsa.

-¿Se ve mal?- Pregunto nervioso.

-No, para nada- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Perdóname-

-¿Por qué?, ¿por irte, por irte sin despedirte, por no volver, por no haber pensado en cómo me sentiría?- Jacky la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola a él y la beso, al principio ella no correspondió pero cuando él paso una mano por su cabello ella cedió ante aquel deseo.

La sangre le hervía a Jack, quien era incapaz de hacer nada… por ahora; harto de esta escena y habiendo visto todo lo que tenía que ver se retiró.

.

.

.

* * *

 **/Nos ubicamos específicamente en un lugar especial, el Olimpo; sí es donde vive Zeus.**

 **En la historia "El rato y el niño de la luna", hace aparición Hércules y Zeus (la versión de Disney, claro, ya que es un crossover con todas las historias), y en general en mis historias incluyen varios seres mitológicos, de ficción, etc. (Incluyendo los Dioses de la mitología griega), todos estos seres y mitologías conviven en armonía para manejar el mundo/**

 **/En esta pequeña escena nos referimos tanto a Jack y a Jacky como JACK/**

-¿Qué haremos?- Dijo Norte quien estaba sentado en una mesa redonda junto a los demás guardianes, las tres hadas, Zeus y dos invitados más… **/Aclaro que hablo de la versión de Norte de "El ratón y el niño de la Luna", quien es diferente a la versión de Norte de esta historia, así como los demás personajes con excepción de Manny, Serafina, Rumpel y los Dioses quienes solo tienen una versión de ellos mismos/**

-¿Hay forma de que ambos chicos estén juntos?- Pregunto Hada **/Reafirmo, la Hada de este mundo/**

-Sí, hay muchas formas de que eso pase- Respondió el hada –Pero ninguna es fácil-

-Ya veo… ¿Qué dicen ustedes dos?- Zeus le pregunto a la mujer de cabello negro y al hombre de cabello blanco.

-No importa la manera, lo que importa es que pase- Dijo El Hombre de la Luna **/Solo hay un Manny y una Serafina, recuerden/**

-¿Creen que vaya a terminar como debe terminar?- Pregunto Conejo de este mundo.

-Claro… después de todo es algo inevitable- Respondió Serafina **/Serafina se lleva muy bien con Conejo/**

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- Pregunto Norte.

-Por las plumas, mientas haya una en este mundo el que estén juntos es algo inevitable…- respondió con calma la mujer de labios negros.

-Aun no termino de entender todo- Dijo Hada.

-Ni yo…- Conejo estuvo de acuerdo.

-Eso está bien, no se supone que ninguno de nosotros deba entenderlo eso es algo que solo le incumbe a Serafina y Manny- Dijo Norte.

-Sí, no hay mucho que entender- Dijo Manny

-Solo tienes que saber esto, ALGUIEN en su afán de mimar al niño malcriado libero unas plumas que permitirán al muchacho encontrarse con la chica y si no llegan a terminar juntos algo muy malo pasara- Explico Serafina **/Explicación de por qué hay varios mundos y por qué Serafina y Manny viajan de uno a otro/**

-Solo quería que mi único hijo fuera feliz- Manny gruño.

-Pero con esto lo estás haciendo sufrir más y a nosotros también- Madre Naturaleza le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Hay que intentarlo- Manny no reacciono en contra del golpe.

-¿La razón por la que ustedes no pueden entregarle la inmortalidad a la chica en este mundo es porque ya usaron todos sus recursos permitidos en los otros mundos?- Pregunto Zeus.

-Así es…- Recordando todas las deudas que habían tenido que pagar sin mencionar el tiempo y las cosas que tuvieron que hacer.

-Hay Manny, Manny- Zeus se froto el rostro con fastidio -¿Cuántas veces has logrado que termine todo como debe terminar?-

-Diez veces- Respondió un poco decepcionado.

-¿Y cuantas plumas hay?-

Manny guardo silencio por un instante antes de responder -…Están en todos los mundos-

-¡Qué!- Dijo el hombre de barba estallando en cólera -¡Eres un irresponsable!, los dioses nunca debimos de haberte dejado hacer lo que quisieras, debimos de haberte encerrado cuando caíste aquí-

-Lo siento, solo quería que fuera feliz, es mi hijo-

-Entiendo cómo te sientes… pero recuerda que esas plumas son algo muy delicado-

-Lo sé, por eso no me permitiré fallar-

-Cuando todo el mundo se enteró de lo que habías hecho consultaron los oráculos… y no están a tu favor- Le recordó Zeus.

-Lo sé pero como ya dije, no me permitiré fallar, ni tampoco dejare que ellos fallen, confío en Jack, él es fuerte-

-¿Y qué hay de la chica?, ¿crees que es fuerte?-

-Por supuesto, la he visto en otros mundos y por ello también le tengo mucho cariño-

-¿Qué dices Serafina?-

-Tengo que apoyar a este hombre... si no le ira mal a todo el mundo-

-Bien… pero más te vale que soluciones este asunto porque te recuerdo que sigo siendo un Dios-

-Lo hare-

-Yo le daré la inmortalidad a ella- Todos los presentes vieron al imponente Dios del rayo decir aquello -Pero… ya que ustedes tres fueron las que me trajeron a estos dos, ustedes harán que pase, solo puedo convertir a inmortal a los héroes- señalo a las tres hadas vestidas de rojo, verde y azul.

Las tres hadas se miraron preocupada –Pero… solo somos tres hadas- replico Primavera

-Sé que ustedes encontraran la manera-

-…Un infortunio- Dijo Flora y las demás hadas la miraron asustadas.

-Pero somos buenas…-

-¿Y qué?, a veces tenemos que hacer cosas malas para lograr cosas buenas… si le damos un infortunio a esos dos los obligaremos a ser héroes-

-Un héroe verdadero no se mide por la magnitud de sus músculos si no por la fuerza de su corazón- Respondió Zeus

-Ya veo- Conejo empezaba a entender lo que pasaba

-¿Entonces dicen que tenemos que hacerle daño a ellos?- Pregunto Norte.

-Solo a uno… a Jack- Respondió Manny

-¡De ninguna manera!- Hada se levantó furiosa.

-Hada, cálmate, es algo que debe pasar- la tranquilizo Conejo.

-Pero es Jack, van a lastimar a nuestro niño-

-No pueden hacerlo…- Dijo Conejo y Meme hizo un dibujo de una calavera sobre su cabeza y en seguida coloco una cruz sobre esta –Así es… Jack es inmoral, no pueden matar a alguien inmortal-

-Sí se puede…- Respondió El Hombre de la Luna recordando la espada de Excalibur del mundo anterior -Pero… se ha ido-

-¿Qué hay de la pócima que Hades le dio a Hércules para hacerlo inmortal?- Pregunto una de las hadas.

-Solo Hades puede hacer esa pócima y me niego a sacarlo del inframundo solo para eso- Dijo Zeus con enojo.

-El anillo… Jack uso un anillo para la mortalidad temporal, todavía le quedaban seis meses cuando se lo quito, todavía son válidos- Respondió Norte.

-¡Perfecto!-Dijo Madre Naturaleza feliz.

-¿Y qué harán después con el chico?- Pregunto Conejo.

-Usaremos una maldición para hacer que caiga enfermo, solo hay una cura… vida por vida y si Elsa está dispuesta a dar la suya entonces se convertirá en…- Fauna se vio interrumpida por Primavera

-Una heroína-

-Es lo más arriesgado que he hecho en estas dimensiones, siempre era Elsa la que terminaba en esta situación, Jack nunca salía seriamente herido…- Dijo Manny pensando **/Hay que recordar que ellos no están enterados de que Jack hizo un trato con Rumpel, con el cual si salió seriamente lastimado/**

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer si queremos que la pluma se conserve intacta- Serafina lo miro.

-…Esta bien- Respondió el hombre de cabello blanco –pero quiero un seguro-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le pregunto el Dios del Olimpo.

-Sí las cosas no salen bien, seré yo el que pagara el precio… Hay algo que no va bien-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Volvió a preguntar Zeus.

* * *

.

.

.

Jack miro con rabia a la pareja que dormía abrazada en la cama.

-¡Suficiente!... hora de actuar- se puso frente al espejo que había en la habitación de Jacky y extendió su brazo introduciéndose dentro del espejo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Volvemos al Olimpo**

-Tú me entiendes Meme, ¿has sentido la anomalía? ¿No es así?- El pequeño hombre de arena asintió **/Meme es el que custodia los sueños y el mundo de los espejos, asegurándose que no haya algo extraño/**

-No sé como pero… Jack, el de otro mundo, ha descubierto como comunicarse con este mundo y ha intentado intervenir- Manny miro a los demás presentes.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Zeus.

-Su caso esta inconcluso, creo que es de los que más ha sufrido, ha entrado en pánico y cree que no la recuperara- Serafina cerro los ojos.

-Entonces pon a un interventor- Sugirió Zeus.

-Eso hare y se exactamente a quien poner- El Hombre de la Luna sonrió ligeramente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mundo de los sueños (de Jacky)**

Jacky se abrió los ojos encontrándose con nada más que el color negro, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, se puso de pie dándose cuenta del lugar en el que estaba, un cuarto negro con cientos de espejos rodeándolo

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- Dijo viéndose en los espejos.

-¡Idiota!- El reflejo de todos los espejos reacciono gritando y golpeando la nada, era Jack, quien pudo introducirse en el mundo de los sueños usando el de los espejos, lamentablemente seguía limitado a comunicarse por estos, por lo cual sintió lastima de no poder estrangular a Jacky con sus propias manos, aunque fuera solo en sueños.

-Eres tu- Dijo al darse cuenta que se trataba de aquella aparición, la misma del armario.

-¡Cómo pudiste!, te dije que te alejaras-Jack estaba desesperado.

-¿Qué hice?- Le pregunto Jacky

-¡Ella morirá!, nos has condenado- Jack golpeo tan fuerte el espejo, toda la frustración de estos seis meses se habían acumulado y había explotado en ese golpe… fue tan poderoso que logro romper el espejo, la mano de Jack logro salir para tomar al otro peliblanco por el cuello del suéter azul.

-¿No lo entiendes?- Jacky lo miro confundido -¡Jamás estaré con ella por tu culpa!-

-¡Suficiente!- El resto de los espejos cambio de reflejo, en ellos apareció un chico de aparentemente unos catorce años de edad con camiseta roja y un suéter azul en sima, cabello blanco, largo y muy despeinado; y ojos idénticos a los de los dos Jacks.

-¡Suficiente!- El chico llevaba el cayado de Jack, él sabía que era el suyo, no era una copia.

-¿Quién eres?- ambos Jacks preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-No puedes intervenir- Dijo el chico moviendo el cayado.

-¡Espera!-Jack se vio obligado a estar detrás de aquel espejo otra vez -¡No!- entro en pánico al ver que estaba desapareciendo.

-¡Mi hijo también morirá!- Jack golpeo por última vez el espejo quebrándolo.

.

.

.

-¡Jack!- Jacky se sentó en la cama jadeando y sudando frio, Elsa trato de tranquilizarlo

-¿Estas bien?- El negó con la cabeza asustado.

-¿Una pesadilla?-

-Sí, creo- Dijo sin saber si aquello había sido un sueño o algo más.

-Está bien… todo está bien, vas a estar bien- Elsa lo abrazo y lo hizo volver a recostarse en la cama.

-¿Uh?, ¿estaba dormido?- Pregunto Jacky al recordar la noche anterior después del baile.

-Sí, te veías cansado así que te deje dormir-

-Los espíritus no duermen- Susurro dándose cuenta de ello.

-¿Eh?- Jacky la miro con una sonrisa.

-Nada- La atrajo a él y la cubrió con la manta -¿Cómo estás?-

-Estoy bien, gracias-

-Me alegro…-

.

.

.

* * *

 **En el borde del infierno**

Jack Frost abrió los ojos para encontrarse nuevamente bajo aquel cielo estrellado que tanto aborrecia, se puso de pie.

-El limbo… ese maldito me saco- dijo con decepción –Al menos puedo moverme- su cuerpo parecía funcionar a la perfección.

-Sabes… no deberías hablar así de mi- Jack volteo para encontrarse a sus espaldas con el adolecente peliblanco.

-Ese eso es mío- señalo el cayado.

-Sí… ten, te lo regreso- Se lo lanzo y Jack lo atrapo con agilidad –al fin y al cabo, tengo uno- saco otro cayado.

-¿Es una copia?-

Él chico rio –No, ¿acaso el cayado del otro tu era una copia?-

-No, ese era real… espera, ¿dices que ese es de otro mundo?-

-Sí… es de otro de los muchos mundos-

Jack arrugo los labios y levanto su cayado listo para atacar -¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Bite, Frost Bite-

-Frost Bite, ¿Cómo en inglés?, que nombre más tonto-

-Claro que es tonto, después de todo tú me lo pusiste-

Jack abrió los ojos -¡Nunca te he visto en mi vida!-

-Aun no lo has hecho- Bite sonrió con malicia –pero pronto lo harás-

-No lo entiendo- Jack golpeo el suelo con su cayado creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes?... yo soy tu hijo-

Jack se quedó paralizado -¿T-tanto tiempo ha pasado?-

-No, no soy tu hijo en este mundo… en otro mundo si-

Eso lo tranquilizo un poco -¿Y por qué me has traído aquí?... ¿te mandaron Manny y Serafina?-

Bite asintió -¿Qué no lo sabes?, lo que has hecho es una grave violación a las leyes-

-Soy capaz de volver… no solo a ese mundo, iré a cualquier otro-

-Sí, hubieras impedido que terminan juntos ese mundo hubiera sido destruido- el chico de catorce años gruño.

-…No me importa, iré a otros mundos, los destruiré yo mismo si es necesario… lo hare hasta que ellos me dejen regresar al lado de ella-

Bite suspiro y sonrió –Entonces me temo que tendré que patearte el trasero, eso hago siempre pero ahora será diferente… ya que no eres mi padre verdadero entonces no tendré que preocuparme por lastimarte-

-Dudo mucho que puedas derrotarme-

-¿Quieres probarlo… anciano?-

Jack lanzo un potente rayo de hielo hacia el chico, este no trato de esquivarlo, solo extendió su mano.

-¿Qué?- Jack quedo pasmado al ver al adolecente sostener el rayo con sus manos. Bite con una sonrisa lo lanzo de regreso a Jack quien no pudo detenerlo.

El golpe lo mando volando varios metros –Te lo dije, te estás haciendo viejo-

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-

-¿Puedes viajar entre mundos pero no hacer eso?, que tonto- él rio.

-No puedo moverme-

-No, era un rayo poderoso, si me hubiera golpeado a mi entonces me hubiera pasado lo mismo- Bite comenzó a alejarse –Esto ya le habrá dado el tiempo suficiente al abuelo y a la abuela para sellar todas las salidas, tienes que esperarlos aquí-

-Era una trampa… ¡Maldito!-

Bite lo miro –Lo siento, solo estoy les estoy pagando un precio- El suelo volvió a agrietarse y el sello de Serafina apareció –A decir verdad, tu eres muy poderoso, ni mi padre, el de mi mundo, puede viajar entre mundos… es una lástima- Con estas palabras el adolecente desapareció en una onda de luz y sonido.

Después de un par de minutos Jack se puso de pie, el efecto del aturdimiento había pasado –Esperarlos- miro la interminable niebla y comenzó a caminar.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el mundo de esta historia.**

-Como lo estás haciendo- preguntó el ángel guardián.

-Bien sólo me cuesta levantarme un poco, creo que este peso extra no es fácil de cargar- respondió Elsa.

Pues claro después de todo un bebé pesa aproximadamente seis kilos al nacer-

-Pero eso no me importa mucho- la rubia Lo miró con preocupación sólo desearía qué el estuviera aquí-

-No te preocupes querida, estoy segura de que el regresara- Hada le sonrió.

-Estás en lo cierto hada- Norte entró de repente - no quiero alarmar a nadie pero Meme ha detectado que sea abierto un portal- todo el mundo se puso de pie.

-¿un portal?, ¿acaso es Jack?-

\- No lo sé linda pero sea quien sea tenemos que estar listos para darle la bienvenida-

-¿y que si se tratara de Manny y Serafina?- preguntó Conejo.

-Pues para empezar tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones-

\- pensé que eran fieles seguidores del hombre de la luna- dijo ella.

\- Así es nosotros trabajamos para Manny, más sin embargo no nos da menos derecho a preguntarle qué fue lo que pasó-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Jack**

Mi nombre es Jack Frost y soy un guardián, ¿Qué cómo lo sé?, la luna me lo dijo… pero eso es algo que ya ustedes de seguro saben.

También han de saber que vencí a Pitch Black, logre tener mi primer creyente e hice un montón de nuevos amigos. Han pasado diez años desde aquel día en el que recupere mis recuerdos y desde entonces las cosas se volvieron un tanto raras.

Ahora me encuentro en el borde del infierno, ha pasado mucho tiempo… no, eso ni siquiera existe aquí.

A veces me pregunto, ¿hubiera sido mejor no saber de ella?, porque los eventos que se desencadenaron son trágicos y he perdido la fe y la esperanza a tal punto de volverme loco; pero lo peor de todo es que soy un caso casi imposible de resolver, un caso inconcluso.

¿Qué es mejor?, ¿sacrificar mi felicidad o la felicidad de alguien más?… una pregunta que me ha atormentado toda la eternidad que he pasado aquí, en este lugar pensado como un paraíso, que resulto pero que un infierno… el basurero a dónde van los que no tienen lugar en el cielo, en el infierno o en la Tierra.

.

.

.

Jack Frost sintió como el suelo se agrietaba debajo de él, más sin embargo no se molestó en siquiera ver, él sabía lo que era.

Un portal se había abierto, los candados se habían abierto y el limbo desaparecía.

.

.

.

* * *

 **La Tierra**

-¡Jack!- Elsa corrió con su pesado vientre a abrazarlo, Jack no se movió ni un centímetro, su rostro era inexpresivo -¿Jack?- ella lo miro a los ojos, fue entonces cuando él reacciono.

La miro sin creerlo-¿Elsa?-

-Sí, soy yo-

Él miro a su alrededor, ahí estaban los guardianes, Afi, Rumpel, Serafina y Manny, este último llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho.

-Ya todo acabo- Dijo el Hombre de la Luna quien ahora solo tenía un ojo.

-Agh, no sé por qué tanto alboroto, nada malo le iba a pasar a Elsa y siempre cumplimos nuestra palabra… al haber interrumpido en el otro mundo, solo alargaste tu estadía en el limbo- Dijo Serafina –Así que no pienso disculparme por eso-

-Tan amable como siempre- El Hombre de la Luna le gruño –pero es verdad, solo prolongaste tu tiempo en el limbo-

-¡Silencio!- Grito Elsa –Jack ha pasado por mucho ya, no quiero que sigan atormentándolo-

Hubo un largo silencio y este fue interrumpido por la estruendosa risa de Jack

-¿Jack?- Elsa lo miro con miedo -¿Qué sucede?-

Jack reía sin parar, era una risa bastante perturbadora; los demás veían atónitos.

La risa poco a poco se fue apagando y convirtiéndose en sollozos -¿Qué pasa?- Elsa lo miro con tristeza mientras.

-Iba a hacer algo muy muy malo- Respondió sin dejar de sollozar.

-El borde del infierno si te vuelve loco, a tal punto de tomar malas decisiones- dijo Rumpel con mirada seria.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, solo prevaleció el sollozo de Jack que poco a poco se desvaneció.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Okey, este es el final de la historia :D … es en serio, este es el final, no hay otra forma de que no sea un final amargo, terminaron juntos pero Jack si se volvió algo loco.**

 **Pero aun no me maten, todavía falta el epilogo, ese si será más alegre.**

 **También planeo subir, además, dos capítulos en el cual se narrara sobre Bite y sobre una introducción a "Selene", la nueva historia.**

 **La nueva historia, la cual es la precuela de todas mis historias, no la escribiré hasta diciembre, me resulta imposible por cuestiones de tiempo.**

 **Hay una cosa que quiero hacer para Halloween, subir un capitulo a cada una de mis otras historias, o sea que aunque estén terminadas habrá actualización en todas. Espero poder tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.**

 **Cuando actualice el capítulo anterior olvide por completo lo que seguía después…. El final, no se porque lo olvide mencionar DX**

 **Solo espero que ustedes estén felices con el final y no enojados.**

 **-Kirara y Niko: desafortunadamente la estadía de Jack en el limbo le hizo tomar malas decisiones, no es culpa de él, ni de Rumpel… porque como él dijo el lugar te hace tomar malas decisiones, Rumpel jamás debió haberle propuesto a Jack ese trato, pero el lugar lo hizo hacerlo sabiendo que no era buena idea.**

 **No pude relatar la escena de Elsa explicándole a su familia lo que paso, ni menos como fue que se enteró de su embarazo, simplemente no tenía las palabras correctas para explicar todo eso :/**


	27. Epílogo

**CAPITULO 27** **Epílogo**

Serafina permanecía de pie en el techo del taller de Norte, la nieve caía por montones como siempre solía ser en el Polo Norte.

-En serio odio el frio- Manny apareció a su lado, ella lo miro con cierto rencor.

-Ya lo sé- Respondió a secas.

-Anímate, ya todo acabara-

-¿Ella ya entro en labor de parto?-

Manny asintió –Rumpel llego hace poco-

-Eso es bueno, ya quiero irme de aquí- Serafina se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Sucede algo?-

Ella miro el parche que ahora Manny se veía forzado a usar, después pensó en las cicatrices de Jack y el dedo meñique faltante de Elsa –Nos salió caro-

-No deberías preocuparte por eso-

-Claro que sí, soy la única que quedo impune de esto- se abrazó a si misma –me odio por eso, deje que tu salieras lastimado, deje que Elsa y Jack salieran lastimados-

-No fue tu culpa- Manny sonrió.

-Además… hay algo que no me queda claro-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Jokul… nuestro Jokul, tardo mil años en aprender a usar los portales y en cambio Jack, este Jack lo logro en mucho menos de la mitad de tiempo-

-Sí-

-¿Cómo es que sucedió eso?... además, míralo, es diferente a los demás-

-Sí- Volvió a responder el hombre peliblanco.

-¿Por qué?-

Manny suspiro -…Creo que este Jack tenía una buena razón para ser más poderoso, creo que no fue nada más que mero instinto de supervivencia-

-Instinto de supervivencia…- La mujer hizo una mueca –supongo que se puede ver de esa forma-

-¿Quieres bajar a ver cómo nace nuestro nieto?-

-Vamos- Dijo ella.

.

.

.

Manny camino por el enorme lugar, pudo encontrar a Jack sentado mirando por la ventana –¿No piensas entrar?- Jack pego un brinco del susto.

-Intente hacerlo pero… no resulto muy bien- Jack casi se había desmayado.

-Ya veo- Manny suspiro -…¿Cómo estás?-

Jack lo miro con seriedad –Bien-

-¿Seguro?-

Jack asintió –Creo que poco a poco he vuelto a ser yo-

-Me alegro-

-¿Qué le paso a tu ojo?- él señalo el parche que llevaba el hombre.

-Hice un trato con Rumpel-

-¿Un trato?-

-Sí, le cambie mi ojo derecho a cambio de una poción de inmortalidad… para el otro Jack-

-¿Cómo la que le darán a Elsa?-

-Sí-

-Hiciste eso por él-

-No había más opciones-

-¿Se regenerara, verdad?-

-Sí, muy probablemente-

-Yo… yo le dije a ese hombre que estaba cansado de escuchar la verdad a medias, quiero que me cuentes-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Quiero que me cuentes sobre Jokul-

Manny lo vio con sorpresa, Jack había tocado su fibra sensible -Creo que te afectaría más si te cuento todo-

-Más bien, creo que eres tú al quien le afectara hablar de ello- Jack pudo notar el repentino cambio en el rostro en El Hombre de la Luna.

-…Hay un mundo, muy lejano de este, Selene-

-Me suena ese nombre- Selene era una diosa Lunar, su historia provenía de la mitología griega.

-En ese mundo existimos nosotros, los inmortales y los humanos comunes y corrientes, solo que estas son las versiones originales-

-¿Originales?-

-Sí… veras, tu, los demás mundos, son clones-

-¿Qué?-

-No es que no sean reales, no es nada de eso, ustedes están vivos, tienen identidad propia y son personas… pero-

-Anda, dilo de una vez-

-Todo tiene un origen, ese origen es el mundo de Selene, todo existe gracias a ese lugar-

-Comprendo, ¿y la razón por la que dices que tenemos identidad propia es porque no somos iguales, verdad?-

-Así es, tu eres diferente a los demás Jacks esparcidos por los mundos y universos, no hay otro igual a ti, solo en esencia son lo mismo-

-¿A qué te refieres con esencia?-

-Sus almas son las mismas; aunque su apariencia, físico, forma de ser, incluso sus relaciones personales sean diferentes… siguen teniendo la misma alma y el mismo destino-

-Rumpel dijo algo de eso… dijo que en otros mundos habría otro como yo con los mismos problemas-

-Exacto, tu destino siempre será nacer como Jackson Overland, morir salvando a tu hermana, renacer como mi hijo, conocer a Elsa y ser separados-

-¿Para despues terminar juntos, gracias a ustedes?-

Manny asintió –Si no hiciéramos lo que hacemos entonces pasaría lo que le paso a Jokul, su destino es el suyo-

-¿Jokul paso por lo mismo?-

-Sí, conoció a Elsa… Elisa, ese es su nombre en Selene; fueron separados, en parte fue mi culpa y terminaron muriendo-

-¿Muriendo?-

-Elisa y su hijo fueron asesinados, lo suyo era prohibido, después destruyo tu cuerpo-

-Creí que no podía morir-

-Jokul no murió, su alma permaneció y logro hacer que la de Elisa también viviera-

-¿Y qué pasó luego?-

-Tome sus almas, las fraccione en miles de pedazos los cuales se convirtieron en plumas…-

-¿Plumas con algo azul?-

Manny sonrió –Las de él sí, las de ella son rosadas- **/Recuerden el principio del capítulo 8 "Trascendiendo", Elsa (en burgess), encuentra una pluma con un diseño rosado, hablamos de las mismas plumas/**

-Rumpel me entrego una, dijo que era en teoría era mía-

-En teoría lo es, Elsa también encontró una pluma en Burgess, gracias a esta nació la leyenda de Jack Frost-

-Recuerdo eso-

-Esas plumas contienen las almas de Jokul y Elisa, es decir, sus recuerdos-

-Lo que vi al tocarla fue un recuerdo de Jokul…- Dijo en voz baja Jack.

-Sí y lo que ella vio, fue un recuerdo de Elisa-

-¿Recuerdos?-

-No solo son eso, también tienen magia muy poderosa, lo suficiente para generar una oportunidad…-

-¿Una oportunidad?-

-De que la historia no se vuelva a repetir para los demás clones… que esta vez logren tener un final feliz-

Jack quedo boquiabierto ante esta revelación –Entonces… todo esto… todo lo que hemos pasado-

-Sí, la magia de esa pluma altero ciertas cosas para permitirles a ustedes tener una oportunidad… y tu madre y yo… solo tenemos que guiarlos a que encuentren la solución para poder estar juntos, que puedan superar aquel gran obstáculo que los separara-

-La muerte…-

-La muerte, esa es la razón por la que Jokul y Elisa se separaron, ella al ser mortal y no tener ni una forma de volverla inmortal, paso lo que paso-

-Y ahora Elsa puede serlo…-

-Sí, no tiene que acabar en tragedia, ya no…-

-Pero… lo inevitable…-

-No permitiré que pase, hare hasta lo último para enmendar el error que he cometido, quiero que mi hijo sea feliz-

-Pero…-

-Son clones… más sin embargo siguen siendo hijos míos, lo único que tengo de Jokul-

-…No sé qué decir- Ambos se vieron interrumpidos por el Hada de los Dientes quien llego volando.

-¡Ya nació!- dijo con alegría y acto seguido volvió por donde vino.

-Jack… ¿Es niña o varón?-

Jack sonrió –Es un niño, yo lo sé- sin poder contener su alegría dio un salto y corrió hacia donde lo esperaban.

-Claro que lo sabes… después de todo heredaste esa habilidad de tu madre- Manny suspiro –Y lamentablemente heredaste mi habilidad de poner malos nombres-

.

.

.

-¡No le puedes poner Mengano a un bebé!- Afi amenazo al peliblanco con la espada.

Jack rio mientras miraba al pequeño niño –Es broma, en realidad, tengo un nombre en mente-

-¿Qué nombre?- Elsa descansaba en la cama.

-¿En serio dejaras a este idiota escoger el nombre de su hijo?- Afi la miro confundida.

-Confió en Jack- Elsa se inclinó de hombros.

-Yo-yo, me gusta el nombre de Peter-

Todos suspiraron con alivio –No esta tan mal- Dijo Conejo dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-Peter, Peter Frost- Al ver al pequeño envuelto en la manta la imagen del adolecente de cabello alborotado le vino a la mente –Bite- este pequeño le recordó a aquel chico.

Sonrió pensando en el futuro que les esperaba por delante; Elsa, Peter y él.

Rumpel entro por la puerta con una sonrisa –Creo que tenemos un último asunto pendiente- dijo mostrando sus putrefactos dientes, de su manga extrajo un pequeño frasco con un líquido morado –Esta es mi parte del trato, un trato por el cual he esperado cientos de años para cumplirlo, finalmente llegó el momento- él ser oscuro se extendió el frasco a Elsa.

-¿Qué le hará?- Pregunto Afi pensando en si sería buena idea desenvainar su espada.

-Nada grave, solo la matara-

Afi gruño y se dispuso a sacar su arma –Esta bien, es solo por unos momentos, ella revivirá- Serafina lo detuvo.

-Por mi está bien, estoy lista-Elsa tomo el frasco y lo abrió bebiendo todo de un sorbo.

El destino había logrado ser cambiado…

.

.

.

 _ **Dos años después…**_

El bote flotaba con calma y serenidad, Elsa y Jack se encontraban sentados abrazándose –Al final si cumpliste tu promesa- Dijo Elsa.

Él asintió –No era para nada lo que tenía planeado- Jack rio –pero lo volvería a hacer mil y un veces-

-Yo igual-

-Oye… tu también cumpliste tu promesa- Jack sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué promesa?- Pregunto extrañada mientras acomodaba la falda de su vestido de hielo.

-Prometiste que algún día vendríamos a Corona-

-Ah, esa promesa, pero… ¿no me digas que estamos en donde creo que estamos?-

Jack asintió –Copo de Nieve, he aquí el reino de Corona… o lo que queda de el- Jack señalo la montaña en la que solía estar el majestuoso castillo sobre el reino.

-Estando en ruinas… es un poco difícil de reconocer- Elsa sonrió con nostalgia.

-De verdad agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi… en Burgess te separaste de tu familia, en Arendelle de tu reino y ahora has renunciado a tu vida humana, a tu familia, Anna, tus amigos… por mí- Jack tomo con la punta de sus dedos el mentón de la chica.

-Lo volvería a hacer mil y un veces…-

Ambos sonrieron viéndose el uno al otro, es ahora, en este momento cuando finalmente habían logrado entender la magnitud de todo lo que habían pasado. Fue como si este lugar en ruinas dejara ver con claridad como el tiempo había pasado, pero aun así…

-¿Sabes?- Elsa suspiro - A pesar de haber perdido todos nuestros recuerdos de nuestras vidas pasadas, el alma que tenemos es la misma. Mientras nuestras almas sigan siendo una, nos seguiremos encontrando una y otra vez, por siempre-

Jack asintió –Es inevitable- Con esto ambos se inclinaron dándose un profundo beso.

El beso se vio interrumpido por el repentino movimiento brusco del bote, la pareja volteo viendo al Afi.

-¿Afi?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Oigan, soy un Ángel Guardián, fui elegido para servir y proteger al Zar Solar y cumplir con la misión asignada por Serafina, Madre Naturaleza; tengo una espada capaz de cortar el acero y unas fuertes y poderosas alas… no soy su niñera personal- Afi señalo al pequeño infante que colgaba de su espalda.

-Hay suficiente espacio para los cuatro, ¿quieres sentarte?- Elsa le señalo el lugar junto a ella.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?- El ángel redujo sus enormes alas a un tamaño pequeño y se sentó, tomo el niño y se l entrego a Jack -¿Hasta qué edad crecerá?- pregunto viendo al niño.

Jack se encogió de hombros –Manny dijo que cuando tuviera siete años su crecimiento se retrasaría y habría un punto en el que dejara de crecer-

-Ya veo… nos espera un muy largo camino-

.

.

.

Jack sonrió al ver a Elsa dormida abrazando a Peter -¿En qué piensas?- Le pregunto Afi.

-En que tengo mucha suerte…-

 _ **No sé qué es lo que hice en otras vidas**_

 _ **¿A quién tuve salvar para que me salvaras tú?**_

 _ **Tal vez cure en la guerra mil heridas**_

 _ **Para que hoy en tus brazos encontrara la quietud**_

 _ **No sé si yo te encontré**_

 _ **O si me encontraste tú**_

 _ **No sé, que fue**_

 _ **Que es lo que hice que no lo puedo creer**_

 _ **Podría jurar, que es cosa de Dios**_

 _ **Cuando te miro solo puedo agradecer**_

 _ **Lo que sucedió para poderte merecer**_

 _ **Que aún no lo puedo creer**_

 _ **No sé qué es lo que hice en otro tiempo**_

 _ **Para ahora encontrarme en este instante junto a ti**_

 _ **Tal vez fui el agua que bebiste en el desierto**_

 _ **Para que hoy seas quien me vino a revivir**_

 _ **No sé si yo te encontré**_

 _ **O si me encontraste a mí**_

 _ **No sé, que fue**_

 _ **Que es lo que hice que no lo puedo creer**_

 _ **Podría jurar, que es cosa de dios**_

 _ **Cuando te miro solo puedo agradecer**_

 _ **Lo que sucedió para poderte merecer**_

 _ **Que aún no lo puedo creer**_

 _ **No sé, que fue**_

 _ **Que es lo que hice que no lo puedo creer**_

 _ **Podría jurar, que es cosa de Dios**_

 _ **Cuando te miro solo puedo agradecer**_

 _ **Lo que sucedió para poderte merecer**_

 _ **Que aún no lo puedo creer**_

 _ **Aún no lo puedo creer**_

-Fin-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Finalmente se ha acabado, con una generosa cantidad de 27 capítulos y 87 comentarios, todo gracias a ustedes quienes siguieron la historia.**

 **Realmente me gusta esta historia, más sin embargo pude haberlo hecho mejor, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no pude devolverme debidamente con esta historia, más sin embargo estoy conforme y orgullosa.**

 **Y ahora faltan dos pequeños capítulos ajenos a la historia y lo de Halloween, estoy ansiosa por esto último.**

 **La canción que utilice para este final la escuche por casualidad en la radio y desde ese momento me dije a mi misma, tengo que ponerla en esta historia: Otras vidas de Carlos Riviera.**

 **Kirara: Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia, me fascina que te guste :3**

 **Yuya: Hehehehe, termino siendo niño. Gracias por leer, me has dado muchos ánimos para escribir.**

 **Nikolai: Creo que si la recupero, es decir, las marcas están ahí y ahí permanecerán… pero creo que ahora que finalmente esta con su familia todo lo que paso valió la pena. También muchas gracias a ti por seguir y comentar todo este tiempo, es muy lindo de tu parte.**

 **Creo que con este capítulo y los que siguen se aclararan todas las dudas que quedaban aun en el aire así que… me despido, hasta la próxima y gracias por leer.**


	28. Don t let the Frost-Bite, bite

**Don´t let the Frost-Bite, bite**

Mi nombre es Jack Frost… pero no el que ustedes ya conocen de esta historia, así es, soy uno de los cientos de clones que hay en todos los universos, específicamente soy de la historia "Encuéntrame", tal vez ya me conozcan o tal vez no… si no me conocen me encantaría que leyeran mi historia, mucho más interesante y picante que esta.

Como sea han pasado 5 años desde que nuestra historia termino… o eso creeríamos. Pero resulta que hay una historia que aún no ha sido contada y es la del el pequeño Frost mejor conocido como Bite Frost... mi hijo, mi primogénito.

Bien, estoy seguro que ustedes recuerdan o ya conocieron Bite, ¿verdad?

Es un chico travieso y mi dolor de cabeza, siempre queriendo ir más allá del límite y siempre está metiéndose en peligro, pero no pienso gastarme todo este tiempo explicando viejas historias, me quiero enfocar en el presente… pero como dije, si quieren saber por favor lean "Encuéntrame", yo los esperare aquí….

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Ya?... okey, prosigamos.

¿Cómo ha cambiado Bite desde entonces?, pues desarrollo unos poderes como los míos y es capaz de cambiar su edad física pero solo hasta los 18 o 19 años cuanto mucho y si se preguntan qué paso con Emma, pues es una niña, con apariencia de adolecente, muy linda. Sigo sin comprender como es que creció tan rápido físicamente, al contrario de Bite, pero creo que está bien de esa manera… es idéntica a mí, solo que con cabello largo y un poco rizado (probablemente lo heredo de su abuelo, Manny) y con esos hermosos ojos azules iguales a los de su madre. Sus poderes pues aún no han desarrollado, pero eso nunca le ha importado ya que ella goza de jugar y pasarla bien con Bite y Amelia.

Amelia, ¿la recuerdan?, es la nieta de Jamie y es idéntica a la que en mi vida humana fue mi hermana, nombramos a Emma en su honor.

Volviendo al tema, Amelia, ella siempre viene un par de veces por al mes pero a pesar de que no es mucho eso nunca afecto la gran amistad que tenía con Bite; él iba a visitarla mientras repartía el invierno y hasta le llevada obsequios o le contaba historias de los lugares visitaba hasta algunas veces se llevaba a Emma con para disimular el hecho de que él quería verla, o mejor dicho se moría por verla. Pero al mismo ritmo que su amistad se convertía en algo más, el tiempo pasaba y Amelia cambiaba… yo creo que ahora ha de tener 19 años y Bite una vez me conto que quería estar siempre con ella pero hay un problema ella es humana… y al igual que conmigo y Elsa eso significa que tarde o temprano la perdería, yo creo que por esa razón Bite no le ha dicho sobre sus sentimientos.

Pero hoy he tenido un presentimiento mientras caminaba por el bosque, al ver a Bite sentado en una roca viendo fijamente una espada, el Excalibur. En mis viajes por la lejana China pude aprender algo, ellos tienen una muy interesante maldición, "ojala te toque vivir en tiempos interesantes"

Presiento que se avecinan tiempos interesantes…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, tenemos aquí una pequeña historia paralela a la nuestra, la cual narra un poco sobre Bite, quien proviene de la historia "Encuéntrame", lo vimos aparecer verdemente en esta historia y por si alguien no entiende quien es y por qué apareció aquí he creado esta mini historia.**

 **Serán aproximadament capítulos cortos, o tal vez largos, en los cuales narrare un poco de su historia.**

 **Tratare de no aburrirlos y meterme tanto en explicar toda la historia de "Encuéntrame", como dijo Jack, si quieren saber más, les recomiendo leerla. Tiene más información sobre los orígenes de Jack Frost y la obtención de los poderes de Elsa, además de otra de sus dramáticas historias de amor. Aparecen por primera vez Afi y otros personajes que resultan cruciales para la historia de "Selene".**

 **Los invito a leerla :3**

 **Gracias a todos los que comentaron en el epilogo, me sentí conmovida.**

 **Y sobre todo quiero dedicarle esta mini historia a Yuya quien fue la que escribió el 90% de este capítulo, yo solo edite un poco.**

 **-Yuya, tomare en cuenta tu historia, la cual me comentaste la vez pasada, más sin embargo no lo tomaría como secuela si no que estará dentro de esta misma historia ya que he comprobado que las secuelas no se me dan y claro que me estas ayudando, ya ves? Esto lo has escrito tú y me ha fascinado.**

 **Solo le agregue una cosa… como sabrán todos mis historias versan según frases, que al final terminan describiendo o prediciendo de alguna forma lo que ocurrirá en la historia.**

 **Esta mini historia versara en la frase "Ojala te toque vivir en tiempos interesantes", por lo cual ustedes ya deducirán ciertas cosas.**

 **Nuevamente, te agradezco y te envió saludos y abrazos.**


	29. El trato de Bite

**El trato de Bite**

-¿Se puede saber qué haces con eso?- Jack le pregunto a Bite.

El chico pego un brinco –Yo solo estaba… no es de tu incumbencia-

-Claro que lo es, en primer lugar soy tu padre y en segundo lugar esa espada la protejo yo-

-Solo quería verla más de cerca-

Jack extendió el brazo –Ya la viste, ahora entrégamela, por favor- Bite arrugo el entrecejo.

-Aguafiestas- Se puso de pie, refundió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se fue caminando.

.

.

.

Bite se adentró en el bosque y se recargo en un árbol –Aunque pretendas quitarte la vida con el Exacalibur, no servirá… sigues siendo inmortal, tu alama seguirá viva-

Bite volteo a ver al hombre de piel escamosa, dientes putrefactos y largas y filosas uñas.

Se asustó al verlo -¿Quién eres?-

-No te asustes… mi nombre es Rumpel-stilt-skin-

Bite se calmó un poco –He oído de ti-

-Cosas buenas, me imagino-

Bite no dijo nada -¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-Un trato-

-¿Por qué habría de interesarme-

-Porque puedo solucionar tu problema-

-¿Mi problema?, ¿Qué puedes saber de mis problemas?-

-Yo sé mucho de todos, lo suficiente para poder ofrecer tratos-

-¿Cómo cuál?-

-Pues… sé que estás enamorado de una mortal-

Bite guardo silencio.

-Es el mismo caso que el de tu padre y madre, ¿verdad?- le pregunto el ser oscuro.

-¿Y que podrías hacer tu al respecto?, ¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?-

-Yo puedo darte una posición de inmortalidad-

-Imposible, nadie puede conceder la inmortalidad, ni mis abuelos pueden hacerlo más de un par de veces-

-Pensé que habías escuchado de mí-

-Así es, me han dicho que eres poderoso-

-Claro que lo soy, por alguna razón puedo conceder la inmortalidad-

Bite se rasco la cabeza –Bien, tal vez te crea… pero de ser así, ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Algo sencillo… quiero que me traigas el Excalibur-

Bite abrió los ojos -¡De ninguna manera!, no podría entregarle un objeto tan importante a alguien como tú-

-Bueno, tú decides… si cambias de opinión solo llámame- Con estas palabras el hombre desapareció en una cortina de humo morado.

.

.

.

Bite aterrizo frente a la casa de Amelia y tomo un poco de aire, cerró los ojos y con su magia aumento su edad física, le incomodaba hablar con Amelia pareciendo un chico de 14 años.

Avanzo hacia la puerta y toco el timbre, deseando que abriera la puerta ella y no sus padres, quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

La puerta se abrió revelando a la chica –¡Bite!- ella lo abrazo con gusto –Te extrañe mucho- sus mejillas se pusieron rosas.

-Y yo a ti- Bite se veía más alto que ella y su voz se había agravado un poco, era como Jack, sin perder su característica cabellera larga y despeinada.

-Yo también- él se animó a tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

-¿Q-quieres salir por ahí?- pregunto ella con nerviosismo.

Bite asintió.

.

.

.

-Hacia mucho que no subíamos aquí- Dijo ella viendo las casas que se veían a lo lejos desde una de las ramas más altas de aquel enorme árbol.

-Desde que éramos pequeños-

-Corrección, desde que yo era pequeña- dijo con un tono amargo.

-¿Sucede algo?-

Ella hundió su rostro en sus rodillas que abrazaba con sus brazos y negó con la cabeza –No- respondió con voz quebradiza.

-Algo sucede, puedes decirme- Bite coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Un chico de la universidad me pidió salir con él en una cita-

El chico desvió la mirada –Deberías de salir con él-

Ella levanto la mirada -¡No!, Bite, yo quiero estar contigo-

Él la miro con sorpresa -¿E-en serio?-

-Sí, y yo sé que quieres lo mismo, hemos estado así todos estos años pero no nos atrevemos a ir más allá por la misma razón-

-Amelia…-

-Yo quiero estar contigo, daría lo que fuera por que pasara-

-Yo también-

-Ojala hubiera un modo- ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Bite.

-Creo que lo hay…- dijo en voz baja.

-¿EH?- exclamo ella -¿En serio?-

Bite asintió y se puso de pie –Nos vemos pronto-

-¿Qué?, ¿A dónde vas?-

-Tengo que hacer algo importante-

-¡Bite!, ¡Espera!- fue imposible detenerlo, ya se había ido volando.

.

.

.

El peliblanco se deslizo en silencio por el cuarto de sus padres, ellos no estaban ahí, saco de bajo de la cama la espada que estaba envuelta en un trozo de tela roja, se puso de pie y salió de ahí lo más rápido posible, se adentró en el bosque.

-¡Rumpelstiltskin!... ¡Quiero hacer el trato!- lo llamo gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Como quieras, es tu decisión- el hombre espelúznate apareció por detrás con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Segunda parte de la mini historia de Bite. Creo que hasta ahora se entiende bien, mas sin embargo olvide mencionar que publicaría esto en "Encuéntrame" y en "En otra vida", dos historias que se entrelazan junto con "El ratón y el niño de la luna".**

 **-Nina Castellan: hola, un gusto conocerte y que sigas mi historia. Suelo responder a los comentarios que me dejan cada uno de ustedes y por lo tanto te responderé.**

 **De antemano te agradezco mucho que leas mi historia y que te guste, "Encuéntrame" resulta ser mi historia favorita de las que he escrito ya que es la primera vez que pude desenvolverme a mi antojo creando nuevos personajes y una trama extensa.**

 **Find a Way es una de mis muchas inspiraciones para crear esta historia, también me he basado en Once Upon a Time, The guardians of childhood, mitología, etc.**

 **Por favor no te abstengas de comentarme tus opiniones, las tomo muy encuentra a la hora de escribir.**

 **La historia crossover de Dreamworks y Disney ya fue realizada y hace bastantito tiempo que la finalice, de hecho hasta tiene secuela, veras en total tengo las siguientes historias en mi perfil:**

 ***** **Queen and Frost, 72 días con ella, que es una historia simple, la primera que hice pero le guardo mucho cariño, y si te gusta lo empalagoso tal vez esta sea de tu agrado**

 ***Encuéntrame, que es la que has leído.**

 ***El ratón y el niño de la luna, un multicrossover de Disney y Dreamworks que muestra una historia tipo Romeo y Julieta con una historia de trasfondo más profunda.**

 ***La secuela de la anterior historia, la única que he realizado y no me salió como esperaba, más sin embargo es necesaria para poder comprender la historia que realice después**

 ***En otra vida, mi más reciente historia, ya ha finalizado, esta es mucho más profunda que las demás ya que en esta historia se hacen revelaciones increíbles en las cuales nos enteramos que las demás historias se relacionan unas con otras para crear un pequeño universo tipo DC o MARVEL, pero sin dejar de lado la trama principal de esa historia que es bastante tierna y trate de apegare lo mejor posible para que concordara con las películas.**

 **Nuevamente, gracias por leer y comentar, me hace muy feliz y si decides pasar a leer el resto de mis historias estaré aquí para leer tus comentarios, responder tus dudas, etc. Esperando que te guste aún más.**

 **Por cierto, próximamente vendrá un especial de Halloween en el cual actualizare todas mis historias con un capítulo de "terror", y comenzare con mi siguiente historia, la madre de todas estas, la que explica y le da sentido a todo lo que he escrito.**

 **PD: lamento si en algunas partes llego a causarte dolor de cabeza por la enredadera de información.**


	30. El ser oscuro

**El ser oscuro**

-¡Rumpelstiltskin!... ¡Quiero hacer el trato!- lo llamo gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Como quieras, es tu decisión- el hombre espelúznate apareció por detrás con una sonrisa.

-Pero primero quiero mi parte del trato- El hombre saco de su manga un frasco con un líquido morado.

-Aquí esta- Bite lo tomo.

-Toma…- con manos temblorosas le entrego la espada.

-Descuida, no pienso dañar a nadie, solo la necesito para cobrar algo que me deben- Bite no dijo nada mas –Como sea, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el mundo de "En otra vida"**

-¡Suéltame!- Elsa se liberó del agarre del hombre, estiro su mano y le lanzo un rayo de hielo, pero Manny lo desvió haciendo que se impactara en otra dirección… desafortunadamente el rayo termino golpeando a un pobre hombre que se resguardaba entre la multitud.

El cuerpo del hombre se convirtió en hielo puro, las personas dirigieron sus miradas a donde estaba Elsa.

-¡Llamen a la policía!, fue ella- Grito alguien.

-Un monstruo-

-Nos hará daño-

-¡No, se equivocan!... yo no quería- Elsa comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-¡Hay que atraparla!- Con esto Elsa se echó a correr desapareciendo entre los escombros

Serafina y Manny solo la vieron alejarse -¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Serafina.

-¿La dejaremos sola?-

-Estará bien, alguien más vendrá a ayudarla-

-Okey…-

-Diablos… esos niños- Serafina desencajo un pedazo de hielo que estaba incrustado en su brazo.

-Creo que los subestimamos-

-Estaremos como nuevos en una media hora… aun así, duele-

-El otro portal está listo- Dijo Madre Naturaleza.

-Aguarden ahí…- Una voz burlona apareció.

-¡Tu!- Serafina grito al ver aparecer a Rumpel, el ser oscuro -¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte así como así?-

-Se ven fatal- El hombre rio al verlos cubiertos de heridas –Deberían ponerse un poco de grasa de duende, es bueno para cicatrizar-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Odio aparecerme en los momentos más inoportunos pero… he venido a recoger mi pago- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que después de romper el sello que tenía ella te voy a pagar?-

-No lo tomes como algo personal… sabes que solo busco tratos-

-¡Me rehusó a perdonarte esta!-

Rumpel comenzó a reír nerviosamente –Lamento escuchar eso… pero tienes que pagarme, si no lo haces, cosas malas te pasarán-

-Un momento- Manny se acercó con el hombre de piel escamoso –El trato que hiciste con Sefi **(Es el diminutivo que usa para llamar a Serafina)** era que cuando Elsa tuviera un hijo se volvería inmortal-

-Sí, ese es el trato que hicimos hacer varios siglos atrás- **/Si no recuerdan de donde salió este trato, revisen el capítulo 14 "El paso número cinco" de la historia "En otra vida"/**

-Eso quiere decir que Elsa está esperando un hijo-

-Sí, obviamente solo tiene pocas semanas pero el bebé está ahí… y para poder cumplir con su deseo necesito cobrar antes de que el crio nazca-

El Hombre de la Luna y Serafina se miraron –Que desafortunado… si hubiéramos tenido unos meses más nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto- dijo Manny.

-Sí- Ella miro a Rumpel -…¿Cuál es el costo?-

-Un poco de sangre-

-¿Mia?-

Él negó con la cabeza –De Jack-

-¿Cómo lo harás?-

-Con esto- Rumpel saco la misma espada que Bite le había entregado, de esta espada corria un poco de sangre.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?- Pregunto Manny –La última vez que vimos el Excalibur fue en el otro mundo- **/Excalibur: mítica espada que es considerada la más poderosa del mundo… para quienes leyeron mi historia "Encuéntrame", sabrán que esta espada es capaz de dañar o matar a un inmortal/**

-Ahhh sí, que buenos tiempos- Él suspiro recordando –La obtuve como pago de un pequeño trabajo que realice para tu querido nieto- **/Bite le entrego la espada a cambio de una posición de inmortalidad/**

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?-

-No puedo decirlo… en fin, ¿Dónde está Jack?-

-Lo envié al otro lugar-

-¿A dónde?, seguro podré llegar ahí sin problemas-

-Al limbo- Dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Volviendo al mundo de "Encuéntrame"**

Bite entro en la cabaña que era su hogar y al entrar pudo percatarse de que el lugar estaba hecho un desastre.

-¡No está por ninguna parte!- Era la voz de su padre, Jack Frost.

-¿Seguro que no está en la alacena?, ahí estaba la última vez que la perdiste- Esa era la voz de su madre, Elsa de Frost. Ambas voces provenían de la segunda planta.

-No, esta vez yo no la perdí- Bite vio a su padre dar un brinco desde el segundo piso, su madre lo siguió bajando por las escaleras.

-¡Bite!- Grito Jack al ver al chico -¿Dónde estabas?-

-Con Amelia- mintió.

Él lo miro de reojo –Mientes, ¿Dónde está la espada?-

-¡No estoy mintiendo!-

-¡La tomaste!-

-Jack, calma- Elsa lo tranquilizo -¿Por qué habría de tomar él la espada?-

-Lo ha hecho antes, lo hizo hace unos días… tengo un presentimiento-

-¡Pero no sabes si eso es así!- Elsa le grito.

-¡Lo conozco aún más que tú!-

-¿Insinúas que no conozco a mi hijo?- Ambos habían comenzado una pelea enfrente de Bite.

-¡Yo la tome!- Admitió finalmente el chico.

Sus padres se callaron y lo miraron sorprendidos -¿Por qué?- le pregunto con calma Jack.

-Para obtener esto…- de sus bolsillos saco el frasco que le había dado el ser oscuro.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Una posición de inmortalidad- Jack y Elsa se vieron uno al otro.

-Imposible- Dijo ella.

-Claro que es posible- La voz de Afi apareció tras de ellos.

-¿Eh?- exclamaron los otros tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te la dio Rumpelstiltskin, verdad?- Bite asintió lentamente.

-Ese hombre es un mito- dijo Jack.

El ángel negó con la cabeza –El ser oscuro, Rumpelstiltskin, es muy real-

-¿Rumpel-que?- Pregunto Elsa confundida.

-Rumpel-stilt-skin… es el nombre de uno de los seres más poderosos del universo entero, es tan poderoso como Serafina o El hombre de la Luna… lo suficiente para poder conceder inmortalidad o mortalidad a cuantos les plazca-

-Es verdad, el me lo dijo, yo lo vi-

-Ese ser solo se le aparece a aquellos con los que puede hacer tratos, tratos que lo beneficien-

-¿Y le diste el Excalibur a cambio de eso?- Bite sin ver a la cara a su padre asintió.

-Yo fui egoísta… perdón- su voz era ronca.

-Está bien, lo entiendo- Jack sonrió con calidez.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos -¿Lo entiendes?- pregunto el chico.

-Claro, yo también estuve en tu misma situación, ¿recuerdas?- paso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Elsa –No me gustaría que pasaras por lo que nosotros pasamos, así que estoy feliz de que tengas la solución que te ayudara a estar con Amelia-

Los ojos de Bite se llenaron de agua ante tal gesto conmovedor –Pero la espada…-

-La volveremos a recuperar, no te preocupes- le dijo con una voz tranquilizadora.

-Gracias-

-Solo espero que tus abuelos se lo tomen a bien- Dijo Elsa preocupada.

-No tienen por qué enterarse- Jack se encogió de hombros.

En realidad los tiempos interesantes ya se encontraban merodeando por ahí…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Aquí vemos como se relacionan ambas historias y como se ubican en el tiempo cronológico, lo que pasa en "Encuentrame" y lo que pasa en "En otra vida", se relaciona.**

 **-Yuya: lamento por seguir escribiendo esta historia, pero tengo que terminarla pronto, ya que no he comenzado a escribir lo del especial de Halloween DX**

 **Solo escribiré un capítulo más, si te gustaría sugerirme algo o una idea de cómo es que puede terminar esto mándame un mensaje privado y me cuentas y yo te cuento de mis ideas :3**


	31. Interesante

**Interesante**

-Claro, yo también estuve en tu misma situación, ¿recuerdas?- paso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Elsa –No me gustaría que pasaras por lo que nosotros pasamos, así que estoy feliz de que tengas la solución que te ayudara a estar con Amelia-

Los ojos de Bite se llenaron de agua ante tal gesto conmovedor –Pero la espada…-

-La volveremos a recuperar, no te preocupes- le dijo con una voz tranquilizadora.

-Gracias-

-Solo espero que tus abuelos se lo tomen a bien- Dijo Elsa preocupada.

-No tienen por qué enterarse- Jack se encogió de hombros.

-Demasiado tarde- dijo una voz masculina muy familiar.

-¿Manny?- exclamaron todos.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta de lo que paso… me gustaría hablar con Bite a solas- El hombre de la Luna miro al chico.

-Lo siento Bite, pero te las arreglaras solas- Jack tomo a Elsa de la muñeca y a Afi de una de sus alas y los arrastro hasta afuera.

-¿Me tiene miedo?- Manny se preguntó confundido.

-Cualquier hijo le tiene miedo a su padre… o abuelo- sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bite…- Manny estuvo a punto de estallar en cólera pero una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijo algo muy importante, "no cometas el mismo error otra vez" -¿Por qué le diste la espada?- su voz era calmada.

-Para obtener una pócima de inmortalidad a cambio-

-¿Para Amelia?- El chico asintió –Bite, eso me parece bien, tienes derecho a estar con quien tú quieres-

-¿En serio?- pregunto confundido.

-Sí y no estoy enojado por lo que hiciste… pero me temo que tus actos tienen consecuencias-

Bite golpeo su puño contra la pared –No debí de haberle dado eso, él no era de fiar-

-No te preocupes, el no hará nada malo con esa espada… somos nosotros quienes hicimos algo, esa espada solo interfirió con nuestros planes-

-¿Tú y la abuela estaban haciendo algo malo?-

-No sé si malo… pero necesario para salvar a unas personas que apreciamos mucho-

-Oh… perdón-

-No pasa nada, nos la arreglaremos solos-

Bite suspiro –Si hay algo que pueda hacer para enmendar lo que hice, por favor, dímelo-

Manny sonrió –Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta-

* * *

.

.

.

-Wow, no puedo creer que todo haya resultado tan bien- dijo Amelia sentada junto a Bite en el pórtico de su casa.

-Ni yo…-

-Tenemos la solución, Bite- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Sí- él también le sonrió –pero… algo me dice que no debemos usarla ahora-

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué no?-

-Ambos sentimos cosas fuertes el uno por el otro… más sin embargo esto no es como hacerse un corte de cabello, la inmortalidad es permanente e irreversible-

-Ya veo lo que tratas de decir…-

-Sí, quiero que si vas a tomar esto sea porque estas segura de que no te arrepentirás-

-Supongo que sería lo más sensato, además tengo que pensar en mis padres y eso- Bite tomo la mano de la chica.

-Entonces esperemos-

Ella asintió –Bite…- Ella se inclinó sobre el peliblanco plantándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el mundo del ratón y el niño de la luna…**

-Sí las cosas no salen bien, seré yo el que pagara el precio… Hay algo que no va bien- dijo Manny

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Tú me entiendes Meme, ¿has sentido la anomalía? ¿No es así?- El pequeño hombre de arena asintió

-No sé como pero… Jack, el de otro mundo, ha descubierto como comunicarse con este mundo y ha intentado intervenir-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Zeus

-Su caso esta inconcluso, creo que es de los que más ha sufrido, ha entrado en pánico y cree que no la recuperara-

-Entonces pon a un interventor-

-Eso hare y se exactamente a quien poner…-

.

.

.

* * *

El joven Bite se encontraba volando por los cielos de Europa llevando el invierno, cuando se encontró con el mismísimo Manny, quien estaba parado sobre un tejado.

Bite al verlo bajo la velocidad y aterrizo –Hola, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Vine a buscarte-

-¿Eh?-

-"Si hay algo que pueda hacer para enmendar lo que hice, por favor, dímelo"…-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso fue lo que me dijiste sobre el exaclibur-

-Oh… ¿me necesitas?-

Manny asintió –Sí y ahora mismo, tienes que venir conmigo, no hay tiempo-

-Espera… ¿A dónde?-

-A un lugar muy, muy lejos de aquí- sobre el tejado se empezaron a formar grietas que se iluminaron una resplandeciente luz blanca como la luna.

-¡Que es eso!-

-Un portal… entra-

-Pero, mamá y el viejo se preocuparan…-

-No te preocupes, estarán bien- Lo tranquilizo –ademas dijiste que me ayudarías-

-Antes de entrar… ¿a qué debo ayudarte?-

-A detener a detener al clon de tu padre en otra dimensión-

Los ojos de Bite se abrieron como platos.


	32. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

El portal se abrió y de este salió Olaf y tras de él Amelia, quien corrió hacia Elsa.

-¿Bite?, ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto jadeando.

-Salió hace tres semanas, se suponía que iba a llevar el invierno por dos días y regresaría, pero desde entonces…-

-Oh, Bite- La chica cubrió sus ojos con sus delicadas manos.

-No te preocupes, Jack convoco a los guardianes y todo el mundo lo está buscando- Elsa la consoló –Justo ahora iré a buscarlo por el bosque-

-Déjeme ayudarla, señora Frost-

-Las temperaturas más adentro son muy bajas, ningún mortal podría soportarlas-

-Quiero ayudar-

Elsa se quitó su capa de piel blanca y cubrió a la chica con esta –Okey, pero solo un rato-

.

.

.

* * *

 **En el mundo del ratón y el niño de la luna**

Bite se encontró a sí mismo en una ciudad desconocida para él -¿Dónde estamos?-

-En un mundo diferente al que conoces- respondió Manny.

-¿Un mundo diferente?-

-Sí…. Veras, hay un montón de cosas que no sabes, que muchos no saben-

-¿Qué cosas?-

.

.

.

-Ahora que sabes toda la verdad, cuento contigo para que todo salga bien-

Bite estaba impactado, era mucha información… se sentía como cuando tragabas una pastilla grande y esta se quedaba atorada en tu garganta, esa sensación horrible –Abuelo… no creo poder hacer esto-

-No te preocupes, no es tu padre verdadero, es un clon-

-Aun así, todo esto de los otros mundos… sí que es otra onda-

-Lamento meterte en todo esto pero no tenía a quien más recurrir-

-¿Por qué no se lo pediste a papá?-

-Creo que es bastante obvio… ni tu padre, ni tu madre, ni nadie más puede enterarse de todo lo que te acabo de contar, si se enteraran intentarían hacer una locura y ya bastante tengo con las locuras de este clon-

-Okey, lo intentare-

.

.

.

Bite tomo con firmeza su cayado mientras Manny se encargaba de crear aquel portal nuevamente, él se sentía inseguro de sí mismo, de fallar y no poder lograr su objetivo.

-No lo olvides, el mundo de los sueños es fácil de alterar solo tienes que lograr que el sueño acabe y el clon será expulsado de ahí… ya tengo el portal que los llevara al otro lugar, ten cuidado-

-Abuelo, ¿y si fallo?-

-Sé que lo harás bien Bite-

.

.

.

Bite se encontró así mismo en la obscuridad, en un lugar rodeado de espejos, ahí en medio pudo verlo.

-¿Papá?- Negó la cabeza para sí mismo –Son solo clones, no es él-

-¡Idiota!- El reflejo de todos los espejos reacciono gritando y golpeando la nada, como si estuvieran atrapados

-Eres tú- Dijo el clon.

-¡Cómo pudiste!, te dije que te alejaras- Aquel ser se veía desesperado.

-¿Qué hice?-

-¡Ella morirá!, nos has condenado- como si se hubiera roto la barrera que los separara su reflejo logro sacar una mano y alcanzarlo.

-¿No lo entiendes?- Jack lo miro confundido -¡Jamás estaré con ella por tu culpa!-

Bite frunció el ceño, su mision era impedir que el clon de su padre que estaba en el espejo le contara la verdad a otro clon.

Con firmeza sostuvo su cayado y lo hizo brillar -¡Suficiente!- Bite logro colarse dentro de los espejos, haciendo que su reflejo estuviera por todos lados, ambos clones de su padre se quedaron atónitos.

-¿Quién eres?- Tanto el reflejo como Jack preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-No puedes intervenir- Dijo Bite moviendo el cayado mientras recordaba el consejo que le había dado su abuelo.

-¡Espera!-El clon del espejo se vio obligado a estar detrás de aquella barrera otra vez -¡No!- entro en pánico al ver que estaba desapareciendo.

-¡Mi hijo también morirá!- El reflejo golpeo por última vez el espejo quebrándolo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **En el borde del infierno**

Bite Frost abrió los ojos para encontrarse bajo un cielo estrellado y un alrededor lleno de neblina –Este debía ser el lugar el cual su abuelo dijo que debía mantener al clon ocupado hasta que él terminara de hacer los conjuros para atraparlo.

-El limbo… ese maldito me saco- Bite pudo escuchar al clon del espejo quien estaba frente a él de espaldas –Al menos puedo moverme-

-Sabes… no deberías hablar así de mi- Dijo Bite, el clon se dio media vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con él.

-Ese eso es mío- señalo el cayado que Bite llevaba en las manos.

-Sí… ten, te lo regreso- le lanzo el cayado que Manny le había dado –al fin y al cabo, tengo uno- saco otro cayado, SU cayado.

-¿Es una copia?- pregunto el clon confundido.

Bite rio –No, ¿acaso el cayado del otro tu era una copia?-

-No, ese era real… espera, ¿dices que ese es de otro mundo?-

-Sí… es de otro de los muchos mundos-

El clon de su padre arrugo los labios y levanto su cayado listo para atacar -¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Bite, Frost Bite-

-Frost Bite, ¿Cómo en inglés?, que nombre más tonto-

-Claro que es tonto, después de todo tú me lo pusiste- dijo con cierta ironía.

El otro peliblanco abrió los ojos -¡Nunca te he visto en mi vida!-

-Aun no lo has hecho- Bite sonrió con malicia –pero pronto lo harás-

-No lo entiendo- Jack golpeo el suelo con su cayado creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes?... yo soy tu hijo- En realidad, Bite no estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Jack se quedó paralizado -¿T-tanto tiempo ha pasado?-

-No, no soy tu hijo en este mundo… en otro mundo si-

-¿Y por qué me has traído aquí?... ¿te mandaron Manny y Serafina?- este clon era demasiado parecido a su padre.

Bite asintió -¿Qué no lo sabes?, lo que has hecho es una grave violación a las leyes-

-Soy capaz de volver… no solo a ese mundo, iré a cualquier otro-

-Sí, hubieras impedido que terminan juntos ese mundo hubiera sido destruido- el chico de catorce años gruño.

-…No me importa, iré a otros mundos, los destruiré yo mismo si es necesario… lo hare hasta que ellos me dejen regresar al lado de ella-

"Tal vez se parece físicamente, pero este no es mi padre… él no pensaría así jamás", pensó Bite, suspiro y sonrió –Entonces me temo que tendré que patearte el trasero, eso hago siempre pero ahora será diferente… ya que no eres mi padre verdadero entonces no tendré que preocuparme por lastimarte-

-Dudo mucho que puedas derrotarme-

-¿Quieres probarlo… anciano?-

Jack lanzo un potente rayo de hielo hacia el chico, este no trato de esquivarlo, solo extendió su mano.

-¿Qué?- Jack quedo pasmado al ver al adolecente sostener el rayo con sus manos. Bite con una sonrisa lo lanzo de regreso a Jack quien no pudo detenerlo.

El golpe lo mando volando varios metros –Te lo dije, te estás haciendo viejo- Sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- pregunto el clon quien estaba inerte en el suelo

-¿Puedes viajar entre mundos pero no hacer eso?, que tonto- él rio.

-No puedo moverme-

-No, era un rayo poderoso, si me hubiera golpeado a mi entonces me hubiera pasado lo mismo- Bite comenzó a alejarse –Esto ya le habrá dado el tiempo suficiente al abuelo y a la abuela para sellar todas las salidas, tienes que esperarlos aquí-

-Era una trampa… ¡Maldito!- Bite trago saliva nervioso, por un lado se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, pero…

Bite lo miro –Lo siento, solo estoy les estoy pagando un precio- El suelo volvió a agrietarse y el sello de Serafina apareció –A decir verdad, tu eres muy poderoso, ni mi padre, el de mi mundo, puede viajar entre mundos… es una lástima- Con estas palabras el adolecente desapareció en una onda de luz y sonido.

.

.

.

* * *

 **De regreso en el mundo de Encuéntrame**

Bite aterrizo frente al pórtico de su casa, ahí estaba reunida toda una legendaria congregación de amigos y conocidos de la familia Frost.

-Jack- Elsa sacudió a su marido -¡Regreso!-

Jack y los demás incrédulos voltearon sus cabezas hacia donde estaba Bite, Jack fue el primero en abalanzarse sobre el chico tomándolo por los hombros.

Su padre lo miro fijamente, Bite trago saliva al sentir esa rara sensación después de lo que había vivido los últimos días.

"Creo que es bastante obvio… ni tu padre, ni tu madre, ni nadie más puede enterarse de todo lo que te acabo de contar, si se enteraran intentarían hacer una locura y ya bastante tengo con las locuras de este clon", Bite recordó las palabras de Manny.

Bite se esforzó y sonrió –Lo siento, el abuelo me distrajo-

-¿El hombre de la luna?- Jack pregunto extrañado -¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?-

-Pues… es algo así como un secreto entre los dos-

Jack lo miro extrañado al principio pero después sonrió -¿Te toco vivir en tiempos interesantes?-

El chico hizo algo que no solía hacer, le dio un gran abrazo a su padre.

.

.

.

-Así que eso paso- Amelia tomo la mano de Bite acariciándola.

-¿Una locura, no?- él suspiro.

-Sí- Amelia lo imito –ahora que se esto… no puedo evitar sentirme muy triste-

-Quisiera poder ayudar- Dijo Bite.

-Creo que está muy lejos de nuestro alcance-

-Así es-

-Bite, quiero hacerlo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Estar contigo-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Nunca había estado tan segura de algo en mi vida-


	33. Selene

En el principio, después de Gea, cosas grandes sucedieron cosas sorprendentes, como el nacimiento de Cronos y Rea, seres supremos, padres de dioses como Zeus, Hades y Poseidón.

En esos tiempos los miles y millones de universos fueron creados por cada dios, hubo una diosa en particular, Selene, quien fue la creadora del primer mundo.

Este mundo fue denominado como el original, el molde del resto de los mundos creados. Se establecieron reglas:

-De los seres, ya sean mortales e inmortales, que nazcan en este mundo se crearan copias o clones de estos para el resto de los mundos.

-Estos clones podrán tener pequeñas diferencias, físicas, de personalidad, relaciones con otras personas, etc; pero sus almas serán las mismas.

-Los seres supremos y los hijos de estos serán los únicos que no tendrán clones, estos serán los únicos.

-El destino que se forjen los seres que nazcan en Selene, es el destino que los perseguirá a otros mundos, ese destino no se podrá alterar o modificar para nada, ya que las consecuencias podrían ser fatales… es algo inevitable.

Selene, la creadora y en quien su honor lleva su nombre este mundo, desapareció, años después fue reemplazada por el Hombre de la Luna, un misterioso ser quien apareció de la nada el único dios que surgió de la nada.

* * *

Okey esta es la presentación de la nueva historia, Selene, la cual mostrara el comienzo de todo y por lo tanto cualquiera que la lea podrá seguir el ritmo, por lo cual espero llegar a más gente.

Esta historia mostrara un mundo, llamado Selene, en el cual existen ciertas leyes o principios y se mostrara la historia de amor entre Jokul Frosti (Jack Frost) y Elisa (Elsa), situada en un ambiente fantástico/antiguo.

En esta historia es un mundo de fantasía en donde todo puede suceder, sobre todo una historia de amor prohibido.

Aun está en proceso de escribirse por lo cual tardare un poco en publicarla.

Niko: gracias por volver después de tanto tiempo, gracias.

Yuya: gracias a ti también por seguirme aun, olvide decir que lo último que subí era el fin de la mini historia de Bite DX perdón, ahora continuare con la nueva historia, pero muchas muchas gracias por tu ayuda.


	34. Nota del autor

Para: Denisse, aquí está la larga respuesta a tu pregunta, ya que no pude enviarte mensaje privado, de todas formas necesitaba escribir esto en algún momento.

Hola estimados lectores, me encuentro aquí hoy, posteando este pequeño mensaje en el cual me gustaría contarles un poco sobre mí y lo que escribo.

Soy una persona que no le agrada mucho los animes, pero los pocos que me gustan son mi fascinación, los podría ver una y otra vez. Particularmente soy ultramega fanática de las historias de las CLAMP, dibujantes de mangas, reconocidas por ser las creadoras de Cardcaptor Sakura, las guerreras mágicas, chobits, xxxHOLiC; estoy segura que algunos de ustedes les puede sonar estos animes que a algunos nos tocó ver y son parte de nuestra infancia.

¿Pero porque hablo tanto de esto?, pues para aclararles que lo que escribo esta completamente basado en ellas y sus obras.

He escrito un total de cinco historias, las cuales pueden encontrar en mi perfil y estas son:

-El ratón y el niño de la luna (la cual tiene una secuela con el mismo título, pero se cuentan como historias separadas)

-Encuéntrame

-En otra vida

-Queen and Frost, 72 días con ella

Estas cinco historias están enlazadas unas con otras (a excepción de Queen and Frost, 72 días con ella, esta es una historia paralela, aunque existen referencias de esta en otras historias).

Para poder entender el hilo de todo este embrollo que he creado por aquí es recomendable leer por orden cronológico.

La primera historia, la cual da la explicación de todo aun no la he escrito completamente, pero está en proceso y yo creo que pronto comenzare a publicar, consta de aproximadamente 14 o 15 capítulos (mucho menos de los que suelo escribir, pero son capítulos largos), hasta ahora solo tengo mi borrador y un capitulo ya listo (si, sé que suena muy poco, pero para mí es mucho), entonces el orden cronológico de mis historias es el siguiente:

-Selene (la historia que aún no he terminado de escribir pero pronto la subiré), esta historia está situado en un mundo de fantasía en el cual se introduce una trágica y terrible historia de amor al más puro estilo de Romeo y Julieta. (No estoy spoileando, desde un principio he dicho en mis otras historias que en esta, Jack y Elsa, junto con su hijo, mueren), pero lo interesante de esta historia no es el final, si no que narra los acontecimientos que dieron lugar al resto de las historias y aclara un montón por qué hay mundos paralelos y clones, etc.

\- Queen and Frost, 72 días con ella. Ya dije que esta es una historia paralela pero ayuda mucho a introducirse poco a poco ya que de esta historia se hacen referencias en otras historias y hay un personaje que se presenta por primera vez aquí (además de que aquí aparece el primer crossover multiple de Disney y Dreamworks, lo sirve un poco para entender otra historia)

-Encuéntrame, Anna en un intento por ayudar a su hermana a averiguar de dónde provienen sus poderes invoca al espíritu del invierno con la esperanza de que pueda saber algo pero las cosas no resultan como lo esperaban, el espíritu resulta ser Jack Frost quien aparece en Arendelle, se forma un cuadrado amoroso y mientras en el mundo de Jack los niños dejan de creer en él y comienza a notarlo.

Esta es mi favorita, es la historia en donde por primera vez pude introducir a todos los personajes involucrados con la historia de Selene, de los cuales posteriormente subiré una descripción para que entiendan mejor sus papeles y relaciones con los demás.

Además de que es la que más se entrelaza con el resto de las historias, porque Bite es el único que conoce realmente todos los secretos que oculta el Hombre de la Luna (su abuelo) y la verdad que le oculta a Elsa y Jack.

\- El ratón y el niño de la luna, esta primera parte de una historia de dos partes, es la introducción a los universos múltiples y los clones (en ella he respondido muchas dudas y explicado gran parte de Selene).

Jack Frost y Elsa llegan a un pueblo en donde ser de la realeza o tener poderes es algo muy normal. Ambos asisten a diferentes escuelas Dreamworks y Disney. Todo comienza cuando por una broma la escuela de Dreamworks se incendia y ahora los estudiantes de ambas escuelas rivales tendrán que compartir la escuela, es aquí donde nuestros dos protagonistas se conocen.

Una historia bastante cómica con multicrossover de Disney y Dreamworks (por eso les recomendé leer Queen and Frost primero)

A continuación de esto se desarrolla la secuela, la cual pueden leer después de esta historia o leer primero otra historia llamada: En otra vida.

-En otra vida, por mucho, la historia más elaborada que he escrito y en la que más tiempo invertí, esta historia se ubica en cuatro tiempos y lugares: Burgess, Arendelle, el presente y en el limbo.

Es una historia oscura con algo de gore y depresiva, pero tiene un final feliz, confíen en mí.

.

.

Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que contarles por ahora, me gustaría que leyeran alguna de mis historias y que me dijeran que opinan de estas, me seria de mucha ayuda.

Así mismo espero poder comenzar pronto a publicar Selene, mi historia principal.

Nos vemos y felices fiestas a todos.


End file.
